<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage of Choice by Agent_Snark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404888">Marriage of Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark'>Agent_Snark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriages of Erebor [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bagginshield - Background, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Diplomacy, Dwalin is a little shit, F/M, Figrid - Background, Guard Tauriel, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, Spare Prince Kili, kiliel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had always been the spare prince. Always been the Golden Heir's shadow and companion. He knew his purpose and place. After retaking Erebor, he's surprised and just how much his life changed because of it. </p><p>Tauriel believed she would be captain of The Greenwood's guard for the rest of her life, expected to die in battle for her king. But she's been banished and everything has changed. Elves don't like change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Nori (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marriages of Erebor [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my lovelies! It's about time I started posting this. This is the third and final installment of this series. I do hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I'm going to start with a quick thank you to MoonlightRurouni for being an awesome beta and putting up with my sporadic (and often choppy and disjointed) writing. You're amazing, darling.</p><p>Onwards!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retrospect, trying to tell Tauriel he loved her as he died wasn’t one of his better choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have told her to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it would have done any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, dimly hearing Tauriel trying to avenge him as he slipped beneath the haze of pain into oblivion tortured him more than the agony from his gaping wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he had the comfort of her lovely face being the last thing he saw, even if she had been bleeding, panicked, and staring at him in pleading desperation as she struggled to get to her feet, to move, to do something as the pointed end of Bolg’s mace plunged into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He welcomed death, sending a silent prayer to Mahal to keep Tauriel safe as he traveled to the Halls. At least Fili would be there to meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amad was going to kill them when she followed after them into death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifted in darkness. If he concentrated, he could feel himself moving in two different directions, jerkily at times, as if two people held onto him and were trying to pull him to one of two places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear people arguing. Deep voices growling in what he was sure was khuzdul, but some of it he didn’t understand although some of the words sounded familiar to those he knew, as if what he heard somehow preceded the language he spoke with his family. Ancient khuzdul perhaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to get to the Halls. Considering what he’d seen, Fili would be there, waiting for him. He belonged with his brother after all. Tauriel hadn’t died alongside him. She couldn’t have. He’d have to wait for her and hope they found each other either in this life or once the world was remade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices though, weren’t familiar. No one he knew sounded like them. Behind their arguing, he heard singing and hammer falls. Someone worked a smithy. Someone with a deep resonating voice that he felt more than heard at this distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were the times when the voices grew dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her singing. Songs of hope. Songs of longing. Songs of calling. He didn’t understand the words but the emotion behind them made his chest ache anew as his soul understood. He tried to talk to her. To tell her anything. But the darkness pulled him away again and her voice drifted as the arguers returned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice behind the arguers sang on steadily and the vibration that rolled through him and the hammer blows that rang out counterpoint soothed his impatience. Really, he just wanted to be with Fili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe, maybe Fili could introduce him to the dwarf he’d only ever heard about. To the father he never knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d imagined meeting his father in the Halls so many times but he could never fully bring the thoughts into clarity. He’d only seen the one portrait of his father, commissioned just before he died. Somehow, he couldn’t bring the dwarf out of the painting and into his imaginings. His mother said it was Mahal’s will that they would not be able to clearly imagine the Halls and the fact he couldn’t bring it to the forefront of his mind only proved how close he was to how it would truly be. It still frustrated him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now. Now he would finally meet Vili. He had so many questions. Had he known about Kili? How had he felt? Had he been able to watch over them from the Halls? Why didn’t he fight harder to stay alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Vili proud of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her again. Desperation starting to ring in the songs. His chest ached more than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since he started drifting, he felt something in his hand. He couldn’t see it. The dark was too thick and all-encompassing but there was a familiarity to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his anxiety dissipated. Fili would be there when he met Vili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Fili started pulling away from the arguers. Away from the sounds of khuzdul. Away from the Halls. Away from what he was sure was the sound of Mahal working in his smithy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” a voice said from the dark, the tone hazy and distorted. Someone he’d never heard but familiar all the same. “Go back together. Your mother needs you more than I do. Tell her I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Adad,” Fili’s voice murmured and the pull on Kili’s hand increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” he protested, straining against Fili’s grip a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you are meant to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presence slid away and the cold weight in his hand solidified into Fili’s and another pair wrapped around his. Warmth started pushing away the darkness. He felt the hands around his shift, relax, grip tighter, twitch, settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still heard her sing. Louder now. Persistent. Relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion pulled on him and he fell into oblivion for a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he resurfaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was there, bent over him, her hands holding his and Fili’s together, her lips ghosting against his knuckles as she sang quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amrâlimê,” he croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped violently and dropped their hands, the word she’d been singing rising into a yelp of surprise. She looked down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kili!” Tauriel gasped and suddenly she was off the stool she’d been sitting on by the head of his bed. She sank onto her knees at his side, taking his free hand from where it lay at his side and pressed it to her forehead as she murmured prayers, tears swimming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Fili’s limp hand and tried to reach for her. Agony ripped through him, searing from his chest into his arm and down to his fingertips, white hot fire slicing beneath his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by Mahal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tauriel said, shifting again and sitting on the bed next to him. “Don’t move. You’re grievously injured still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her and steeled himself against the pain. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the length of red hair he could reach, trying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reach her face. “Amrâlimê</span>
  <span>,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught his hand and bent, placing it against her cheek and staring at him, tears running down her cheeks, sliding onto his hand and down his wrist to soak into the sleeve of the tunic he wore. She breathed prayers of gratitude to any listening Valar against his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning what little determination he had left, he pulled her to him and kissed her gently, wincing slightly as white hot fire flared out from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief ate at him even as joy crushed him into a relieved pile of goo. He’d been so close to seeing his father for the first time. And now he’d have to wait again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tauriel was here, her skin warm beneath his shaking fingers, her lips pressed softly against his. He breathed easier than he had in that place of nothing but sound with her by his side. The pull of the Longing gone again. Could someone go mad in the Halls as they waited for their One to arrive after them once they’d met?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back and gazed at him a moment longer. She took a steadying breath and placed his hand over Fili’s again. “Forgive me,” she said. “You’ve just woken and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never apologize,” Kili rasped. “Not for something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “I’ll send for Oin and your family,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili blinked in confusion. Fili was beside him and surely he hadn’t been asleep so long that his mother had arrived. Then he realized. “Thorin survived Azog then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely,” Tauriel said. “Don’t move,” she added and her fingers trailed along his arm as she moved toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili relaxed, his eyes drifting to the ceiling above him. Green stone. He was in the mountain then. Good. Shelter. Shelter was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel returned a few moments later and took her seat by his head again. He watched her move. She smiled at him but did not reach out to touch him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you hurt?” he asked once she’d settled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not badly,” Tauriel said. “My wounds have healed and my heart beats easier now that you are awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave us quite a scare there, laddie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili tore his eyes away from Tauriel’s face to the doorway. Oin walked in and to his bedside. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chest hurts,” Kili said. “Tired. Relieved. Uncle survived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone survived,” Oin said. “You are the last one to keep us all wondering. Now that you’re awake, we know. Everyone came out of it alive. Your brother woke about a week ago. You’ve been lazing about like usual.” There was a small smile tugging at Oin’s lips, not that Kili needed to see it to know Oin was trying to lighten the mood in the room. For such a gruff old dwarf, he could sometimes have a good bedside manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili yawned as relief threatened to pull him back into sleep again. Mahal that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest,” Oin ordered. “I’ll check your wounds. Best thing now is for you to sleep as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see Uncle first,” Kili said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way,” Tauriel said to Oin’s questioning glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Oin nodded and moved over to a counter to start mixing what Kili was sure would be a truly foul tea for him to drink to help him sleep and ignore the pain. He let himself drift, not quite allowing sleep to draw him under, but still doing his best to distance himself from the ache in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement by the door caught his attention and he pulled himself out of the half-asleep haze he’d dropped into. His vision had blurred and he blinked a few times to clear it. “Uncle?” he asked. “Is it really you?” Even though Tauriel and Oin had told him Thorin had survived, he still needed to confirm it for himself. To see the great Thorin Oakenshield standing strong and tall as he ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kili. It’s me,” Thorin said and his shoulders seemed to sag in relief. The braids around his face shifted and Kili blinked. Something wasn’t the same. He blinked again, trying to bring Thorin into focus even as sleep tried to pull him back into the healing darkness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a marriage braid in your hair?” he finally asked. “And who is it for? I don’t recognize the second pattern?” From where he lay, he could see twists and turns and patterns for bravery, martial status of the highest order, love, sacrifice, and so much more that was hard to take in when he couldn’t quite get his eyes to focus entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone coughed and Kili dragged his eyes away from Thorin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo, their hobbit burglar fidgeted where he stood next to Uncle, a matching braid in his short hair. Kili was impressed Thorin’d managed to even weave the braid into the shorter, curly hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been hurt so badly, Kili would have laughed at the picture the two made. Awkwardly standing there, trying not to look guilty as if they were a pair of starcrossed lovers from different worlds defying everyone they came in contact with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Thorin was now King of Erebor, the greatest dwarf kingdom there ever was and would be again given enough time. And Bilbo was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hobbit of the most respectable sort that had braved the world to aid a group of thirteen mad dwarrow as they went to fight a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world was watching them, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess that just meant Kili would have to support this with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already been doing so since the Carrock after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough, Uncle,” Kili quipped and chuckled. Agony flared again in his chest and he winced, trying not to gasp for air and make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that now,” Thorin said and there was only a little of the usual gruffness that he often used when reprimanding him and his older brother. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired. In pain.” He reached up carefully, feeling more pain shoot down his arm. He touched the bandages on his chest, feeling how thickly they padded him, holding his innards inside him where they belonged he suspected. “Feel like I got stomped on by a dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Bilbo said gently and Kili could hear the worry dripping from his tone. “You should rest. We just wanted to see you awake for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili waived a hand weakly into the air. “Hear I am,” he groaned out with a cheer. “Oin said Fili woke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week ago,” Thorin said and more of the apprehension Kili felt dissipated. There was still some there that he was sure wouldn’t leave until he saw his brother’s eyes open for himself, but it was a start. “You’ll both survive though some wounds will take longer to heal, if they ever do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili remembered Fili falling. Remembered seeing him land. The way his leg had crumpled under his unconscious form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fili’s leg?” he asked quietly, feeling a bit sick. He should have gone to the upper levels of the tower. It had made more sense. Archers were more useful on higher ground. Why hadn’t he insisted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t fair, was it? If he had, Fili would have had to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall, seemingly to his death. Their roles would have only been reversed and then possibly not for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Thorin broke into his thoughts, “that’s one of the worst ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oin said if he works hard he may heal entirely from it,” Bilbo added as if to reassure both Thorin and Kili for which Kili was grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he said, vowing to help Fili with his recovery as soon as he could haul himself out of this bed. “I’m glad.” Fatigue dragged his head back down into the pillow. He was spent. “I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep,” Thorin ordered. “There will be time for further words later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili didn’t even respond, just closed his eyes and let the darkness pull him under again. Distantly, he heard Oin start to talk to them and felt Tauriel’s fingers brush into his hair on the side of his head furthest from Uncle where he wouldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke again and Fili still slept at his side, their hands gripped together again. The room was empty. Tauriel, Oin, Uncle, Bilbo, all gone. It was just him and Fili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard him,” Kili admitted to the quiet room and to his prone brother. “Adad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili’s chest continued the slow rise and fall of the sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of me hates myself,” Kili went on, “I want so badly to meet him and the chance was there, but you and Tauriel drew me back and I resent you both, just a little bit for doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili didn’t so much as flinch as Kili’s grip tightened as much as he could. How long had they been lying on that bed, their muscles atrophying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hate myself for being glad you did because I’m still scared to meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember being there? In that place of nothing but noise and feeling our hands gripping tightly? Do you remember him telling us to tell Amad he loves her?” Something clogged the back of his throat, cutting off his air to his nose. He drew in a shuddering, painful breath trying to pull whatever it was away so he could breathe properly again. He wasn’t sure what to do about the way his eyes started feeling like they were going to start watering at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember him telling us he loves us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thing was back and a sob caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili’s fingers twitched in his hand as he exhaled a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili turned to look at his brother, tears tracking down the side of his face and across the bridge of his nose, dripping into his dark hair. He swallowed the lump again and debated the need to wipe the tears from his eyes but decided against it. The pain of lifting his hand wasn’t worth the minor discomfort of water on his face. It would dry in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t,” Kili said, trying to convince himself that what had happened wasn’t as life-altering as it had been. For him at least. “You never remember anything you dream. I could tell you everything that happened and you won’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let sleep ease him away from his one-sided conversation with Fili. He didn’t hear Tauriel silently pad into the room and he was too far asleep to feel her wipe the tears from his face for him with a gentle hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searing pain brought him gasping back to reality an undetermined time later and he cried out as something pulled at the wound in his chest. His back arched involuntarily, trying to lessen the agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold him down!” Oin shouted. “He’ll tear the stitches and we could lose him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weight landed on him, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled blindly, trying to see past the blur of motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands settled on either side of his face and red hair dropped around him, hemming in his vision so all he could see was her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Tauriel ordered in some strange mix of commanding officer and concerned lover. “You are all right and you need to be calm. We’re just changing the bandages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts!” Kili shouted and cried out wordlessly again when something tugged on angry, healing flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s corruption on the bandages but not in the wound,” Oin said, a bit of awe in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t look away from Kili’s eyes. “The ethelas will have drawn the corruption out,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware what it does,” Oin groused. “I’ve just never seen it be such a perfect divide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More agony and Kili struggled against the bodies holding him again. Something slid out from beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need to wash you,” Tauriel told him, still holding his face still. “The old bandages are gone but you need to be cleaned before we bandage you again or corruption may try to return. Try to hold still or your stitches will tear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late for that,” Oin grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili hissed as hot water hit his skin. He liked heat just as much as any dwarf, but this felt like it was just shy of boiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on me,” Tauriel said and bent closer to him, whispering words he didn’t understand. He flinched again as another hot cloth touched his bare chest but he obeyed her, taking in the soft tones of her voice, the gentle caress of her fingers, and the clarity of her eyes. Something in him shifted, and the pain drifted back in his awareness. He knew he was in pain, but it no longer seemed so important, like his body was aware of it but his mind didn’t find it anything more than an inconvenience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmed beneath Tauriel’s hands and murmured words. He held still as dried blood and grime came away from his skin bit by bit under-skilled healers’ hands. He barely flinched when Oin stitched up his chest where he’d broken some of his stitches in his pained thrashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep him calm while we lift him to rebandage him and change his bedding?” Oin said and his voice sounded so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever he’d been talking to must have responded and suddenly Kili was being lifted, sat up, and wrapped in lengths of bandages. Someone lifted him clear of the bed and he protested feebly as someone pried his hand from Fili’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel hushed him, promising he’d be set back down in a moment and that Fili would be right there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to look away. He did. He wanted to find Fili and make sure they weren’t hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they were setting him down and Fili’s hand was wrapped around his again. He clutched at him and stared into Tauriel’s eyes. Someone pulled a new shirt on over his head, breaking his staring contest with her for a moment and pain flared again. He gasped but then she was there, pulling him back into that distance from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep,” she coaxed. “You’ll feel better when you wake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” he tried to say, afraid if she did they’d start tearing away at his flesh again but he couldn’t find his mouth. He drifted back into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he woke, the pain barely registered. It definitely didn’t hold a candle to waking up and seeing Tauriel’s smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” She murmured quietly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili shifted a bit, testing his limbs and his ability to move. The minor discomfort from his chest only increased a little when he wiggled his toes and shifted his arms around as much as he could considering Fili still clutched his hand in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Kili said. “Not ready to go and fight more orcs yet, but give me another day or two and I’ll be up and about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make that a week or two,” Tauriel told him. “I’d rather you didn’t reinjure yourself so soon after being pulled back from the brink of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay put,” Kili promised and reached up, ignoring the stab of pain in his ribs. He tangled his fingers in Tauriel’s hair, brushing them along the tip of her ear. Obligingly, she bent and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Unsatisfied, Kili shook his hand free of Fili’s grip. He reached up and pulled Tauriel in for a deeper kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better not let Uncle catch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili flinched and Tauriel jerked away. The voice registered and Kili turned to his side. “Fili!” He wrapped his arms around his brother, relief all but banishing the pain. Still, he cringed when he bumped his brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you awake, Kee,” Fili said and pulled away enough to press their foreheads together and Kili struggled not to tear up at the gesture. “Although I’d rather not wake up to the sight of you kissing someone. Couldn’t you let me sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loosen your grip then,” Kili said, thankful his voice remained steady despite the lump in his throat. Fili was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No more wondering. He could see his brother for himself. “You’re going to have to get used to the idea though Brother,” he quipped, aiming for levity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili’s grin belied the horrified shudder. “Please, don’t make me watch my little brother kiss anyone. The very idea is unbearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili laughed and winced when his stitches pulled against his flesh. No more laughing. Too much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t say anything more as Thorin, Oin, and Bilbo entered the room. From the corner of his eye, Kili saw Fili flinch and avert his eyes. Kili waited patiently as Oin looked over Fili’s injuries, trying not to stare at the extent of his injuries. How had Fili </span>
  <em>
    <span>survived</span>
  </em>
  <span>? By all rights, he should have died. They both should have. And from what he’d heard, Thorin should have too. Someone was looking out for the line of Durin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Oin finished with Fili, he turned to Kili. Sighing, Kili let the healer work and tried not to show any pain when he nudged and prodded at his ribs and the few cuts that hadn’t fully healed yet. Finally, Oin stepped back. “They’ll both recover though Fili may limp for a long time, possibly forever. Certainly when the weather is poor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili glanced at Fili. Limp forever? Fili? No. There was no way. His older brother was indestructible. Always had been. Always would be. Wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Kili felt dread and anxiety settle into him, Bilbo and Thorin cheered. He joined a half a second later. Worries for later. Fili could still recover. Oin had said so. Maybe Tauriel could help things along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili’s hand found his again. His grip was almost bruising but Kili didn’t mind. He returned it and thanked Mahal for his brother and uncle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili's doomed.</p>
<p>Fili's busy.</p>
<p>Tea is weird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Kili Tuesday (by like, 2 minutes)!</p>
<p>So many kudos! So many comments! You are all absolutely amazing! I've had such a good week of writing as I keep reading all the comments that have been left as well. Thank you all so much for your support!</p>
<p>Also, thank you to MoonlightRurouni for being the most amazing beta! </p>
<p>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Oin gave him permission, Kili went to the forges and created a set of plain beads for Tauriel. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially </span>
  </em>
  <span>propose, but no one ever said that a lesser prince couldn’t give beads of promise. If anything, it made his life easier. Tauriel was his One. Acknowledging her as such publicly kept him from having to go through the entire courtship mess Fili would have to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the beads finished, he just had to ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He agonized. He planned. He plotted. He threw out the plans and plots and started again. He thought and thought and thought but nothing seemed worthy of Tauriel. What could he possibly do to properly express his devotion to his One? Did others have this problem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in a council meeting, watching his uncle cast glances at the Company’s burglar, Kili realized that yes, others did. Uncle Thorin had pined, mooned, and dithered over Bilbo for the entire journey to Erebor. Kili had thought things would change on the Carrock when Uncle had embraced Bilbo, but, much to almost everyone’s irritation, nothing did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter now. They were married. Thorin was king. Bilbo was his consort. And Kili </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t figure out how to ask his One if he could court her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was doomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would it be a bad thing if he suddenly started beating his head on the council room table? Looking at it, he wondered if someone had done just that at some point. The dents in front of him seemed to indicate such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the meeting adjourned and Kili slunk out of the room before anyone could stop him. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t find Tauriel anywhere inside the mountain. After asking around, he learned that she’d headed out with a bow and quiver. The dwarf on guard at the gates couldn’t tell him which way she’d gone. He hadn’t cared to pay attention to the elf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyed, Kili went in search of Balin. After ascertaining he didn’t have anything he had to do for his uncle or the good of the kingdom, he bundled up, grabbed his own bow and quiver, and left the mountain, ignoring the guard’s protest that no one was to leave the mountain unescorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you allow Tauriel to leave?” Kili snapped. The guard blinked in surprise, taken aback by his outburst. “Tauriel has saved lives of Durin’s line multiple times-” two was considered multiple, right? Three if he counted the incident with the giant spiders “-and our people owe her much for her aid in The Battle. Now back to your post. I’ll be reporting you to Captain Dwalin when I return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf blanched beneath his beard but stood to attention, not offering further protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling under his breath, Kili took in his surroundings, trying to decide if he were Tauriel, which way would he go? With no clues to go on, he started his way along the base of the mountain, heading toward Mirkwood. Game would come from that direction just as well as any other. Either that or game would be heading that way, in search of food as well as shelter from the</span>
  <span> oncoming </span>
  <span>snow and ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked, slogging </span>
  <span>through the muddy remains of the first snows</span>
  <span>. His efforts and clothing kept him warm as he searched the area for any sign that Tauriel might have passed that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elves and their unfair advantages in the snow</span>
  <span> and muck. She probably danced across the top without getting a drop of grime on her clothing</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, her advantages could well help them through the winter, bringing in fresh meat instead of all the dried and cured supplies Dain’s troops had brought with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence pressed in on him, broken only by his own breathing and the susurrations of his clothing and the squelching of mud under his boots. Some of his unease from earlier in the day quieted and he concentrated on his task, scanning the horizon in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A green and brown dot not too far away caught his attention after a couple hour’s trudging through the </span>
  <span>muck</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” he muttered and changed course so he headed straight toward it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took another half an hour, but he finally reached Tauriel.</span>
  <span> She sat on top of a boulder. As he expected, there wasn’t so much as a smear of mud on her.</span>
  <span> She didn’t move as he approached, just sat, staring out at the </span>
  <span>distance</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind that I came to find you?” Kili asked as he stopped beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” she said, finally pulling her eyes away from the desolation. “Join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked pointedly at where she sat on top of the </span>
  <span>boulder. He could climb it, if he really wanted, but there didn’t seem to be much room for him to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed, the sound rolling across the plain before them and Kili felt a grin tug at his lips. He loved hearing her laugh. Tauriel jumped from her boulder and landed next to him without even the slightest sound of a splash in the mud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Elves and their unfair advantages in nasty conditions</span>
  <span>.” Kili </span>
  <span>grumbled good-naturedly</span>
  <span>. “What are you doing out here anyway?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the peace,” Tauriel said. “I’m afraid I’ve been feeling a little cooped up within Erebor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili could have cursed himself. She was an elf. A creature of nature and woods and open expanse beneath the stars. Being continuously within the mountain must grate against her very being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay in Erebor,” Kili told her, aiming for reassuring instead of pathetically begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled at him. She reached out and took his hand. “I think I do,” she said. “I’d hate to be parted from my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili breathed a sigh of relief. “We’ll find ways to get you outside,” he promised. “Join all the hunting parties and scouting parties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be able to?” Tauriel asked. “You are a Prince of Erebor, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince,” he reminded her with a shrug. “I have some duties, sure, but Fili’s the one people really want around, him being the heir and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t react to the self-deprecation in his tone. “Then we will hunt orcs and game in your spare time,” she agreed. “For now, we should probably return to the Mountain before someone sends a search party out for their missing prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they returned to the mountain, they’d managed to bag a few hares. There wasn’t much meat on them, but any food was always welcome in Bombur’s kitchens. The humans taking refuge in Erebor from the supposed on-coming storms (and Kili silently agreed with those predicting them. There was something in the air and the clouds looked the right color, slightly green, for snow) walked toward the kitchens and the adjoining room where everyone would eat just ahead of them. He recognized Bard’s three children immediately, the eldest daughter leading the small group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you in just a minute,” he promised Tauriel. “I’ll just take these to Bombur first.” He lifted the hares before crossing the room, heading for the kitchen beyond it. It took him a little while to find the robust dwarf and when he finally did and left, he stopped by the table where the Bardlings had sat down with bowls of stew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who let you three into the Mountain?” he asked as he plopped onto the bench next to Tilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili!” she cried and threw her arms around him. “I’d heard you were better but I’m so glad to see it too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing could keep me down for long,” he said with a grin. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine, Prince Kili,” Sigrid said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back in Dale,” Bain said and bit into the thick slice of bread that accompanied his steaming bowl of stew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Sigrid added. “He’s helping the rest of our people gather what they can before they come to take refuge here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded. “He’s a good man, your father,” he said. “He’ll make a wonderful Lord of Dale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let Da hear you say that,” Tilda said. “He doesn’t want to lead anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’ll rise to the occasion,” Kili said confidently. “A man like your father won’t risk your people to another man that might turn out to be like Laketown’s former Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you’re right,” Sigrid said with a sigh. “Which means we’ll all be expected to live differently as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Not too differently, I expect,” Kili said with a smile he hoped was comforting. “You all seem to have level heads on your shoulders. I doubt you’ll let something like nobility change you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it does change expectations put on us,” Sigrid said and she poked a bit at her stew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing you should be worrying about now,” Kili told her. “We all need to survive this winter first. I expect we’ll all be working just as hard as the common man and dwarf to make this place liveable.  Might even do you some good on that front. If you’re seen working alongside your people, they’ll respect you more and expect you to act less like a snooty noble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think so?” Tilda asked. “I don’t want my friends to treat me differently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worked so far for my family,” Kili told her and ruffled her hair. “Just take it a day at a time. You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prince Kili,” Sigrid said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. And none of this ‘Prince’ nonsense. I’m Kili, especially to those that have put me on a table with a bowl of walnuts for a pillow while I was delirious with fever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilda and Bain both snickered at that. He winked at Sigrid before standing and going over to where Tauriel stood with Bilbo. The hobbit stepped away with a kind smile at Tauriel as Kili approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in his element,” Kili remarked as he watched Bilbo head toward Bard’s family. A few moments later, Fili worked his way up to Bilbo’s side, maneuvering amongst the tables of seated dwarrow easily on his crutches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll make a wonderful consort,” Tauriel said. “Don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded. “He knows how to charm anyone, even my grumpy, uncharmable uncle.” He watched as Bilbo said something to Sigrid and Fili… Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see that?” Kili asked, excitement starting to rise. “Did <em>I</em> really just see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what?” Tauriel asked, looking over at Fili and Bilbo as well. As they watched, Fili seemed to shake himself free of something and retort to Bilbo and Sigrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That look!” Kili said, starting to bounce on his toes a little. “I don’t believe it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what?” Tauriel asked. “I have a feeling I’ve missed something distinctly dwarfish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see Fili’s expression?” Kili asked, turning to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she hedged. “He seemed surprised by something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you saw that look on a dwarf’s face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see many dwarrow,” she reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen it though. Think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused and she looked up to watch Fili say something to Bilbo and hasten away on his crutches. “Perhaps when the spiders were attacking. If I recall, you had a similar expression on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kili cried and pumped a fist into the air. “It’s too perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is Kili?” Tauriel asked, starting to sound impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. He didn’t stop moving until they reached somewhere without passersby. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigrid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kili finally said. “She’s Fili’s One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only time I ever see that kind of expression on anyone is when they find their One. Nothing surprises Fili. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For just looking at someone to catch Fili that off guard, it can only be because Sigrid’s his One!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel straightened and looked back the way they’d come. Kili could see the facts falling into place and building the picture he’d already seen. “It could be,” she finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be,” Kili said. “We’ve got to help them along. Fili’s hopeless with this sort of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should?” Tauriel asked as she followed him back to the eating hall. “I’d hate to push them away by trying to push them together. Besides, I think Sigrid isn’t of age according to human standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili stopped in his tracks. “She’s not? How old is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixteen or so, I believe,” Tauriel said. “I’m not entirely sure though. Human ages are so foreign to me.” She looked down at him. “Frankly, so are dwarrow and hobbits. How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seventy-seven,” he told her. “Have I not told you that before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said and linked her arm with his as they walked back to the halls. “Does it really matter though, now that I think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shook his head. “No. It doesn’t. What does, is getting Fili and Sigrid together once Sigrid is old enough in a few years. In the meantime, we need to find Nori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori? Whatever for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I know him, he’ll want to start a betting pool on the matter. We have first-hand knowledge. That’s valuable to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili paced through the halls, staying in the areas declared safe by Bofur and the other engineers. He took the long way to the gates where he knew Tauriel stood, enjoying some of the last of the sunshine filtering through the overcast skies for the day. She stood on one end, scanning the ground stretching into the distance for any sign of trouble. As he approached, he heard her humming. He stopped next to her and listened, leaning on the wall as he looked down at the snowy landscape. All that pristine snow and no one had gone romping in it yet. Perhaps he could get Dale’s children together and take them out to play in it, if enough warm clothing could be found. A little fun would help their spirits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has you so quiet?” Tauriel asked once she’d finished her song. She didn’t shift her stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking of taking any children in the mountain outside the gates to play in the snow. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled and leaned over. She brushed a kiss onto the top of his head. “It’s a wonderful idea. Cheering up the children will cheer their parents in turn, I should think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go round them all up and also see if Fili is feeling up to coming outside. He likes snow,” Kili said and pushed away from the wall. She followed beside him, her hand brushing along his arm briefly as they headed toward the repaired stairs. “What was that song you were humming?” he asked as they went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really,” she said. “Just something I grew up hearing in the winter months. A reminder that the sun and stars won’t always hide behind the clouds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded absently, an idea starting to come free of the stone around it in his mind. He’d need to talk to Bilbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They searched for Fili and finally found him near the council room. He had his nose buried in a sheaf of papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili!” Kili greeted. Fili lifted a finger, asking for his brother to wait while he finished whatever paragraph he was scanning. After a few more seconds, he looked up at Kili and Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said. “I’m going to the next meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s shoulders drooped. “Right,” he said. “Learning to be all crown princey and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili smiled a bit sheepishly. “Now that we’ve regained the mountain, I should probably learn how to run a kingdom a little more. I’m sorry. Did you want to do something? I can see if this meeting isn’t that important and step away for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it,” Kili said. “It’s not important. Go. Learn to fill Uncle’s boots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Fili shook his head. “You know I’ll never be able to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you will,” Kili protested. “And you have tons of time to learn how. Go. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili nodded and patted Kili on the shoulder. He cast a quick smile at Tauriel before limping heavily into the conference room, his eyes already going back to the stack of papers in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shook off the odd feeling of loneliness. Fili had never not had time to spend with him before. Oh well. It was just this once, right? And he had Tauriel after all. He grinned up at her and reached a hand out to her. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go take a bunch of little humans outside for some cold, wet fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel returned his grin with a smile and they rushed off to find as many children as possible to take outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found the Bardlings first. After explaining his idea, Bain and Tilda exclaimed their enthusiastic approval. Sigrid shook her head at her siblings’ antics but agreed to play in the snow as well. Soon, they’d rounded up every human under the age of sixteen and quite a few that were older as well. Bofur heard about their scheme and demanded he be included. Bifur tagged along with him. By the time they’d made it out of the gates, a few other off-duty dwarrow had joined in the group. Even Nori had somehow appeared in their midst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made snowmen and other sculptures, dug out snowdrifts to make little caves, and flopped over in the snow, enjoying it all to the utmost. When the smallest children decided they’d had enough and went back inside, those that remained started organizing themselves into two teams for a snowball fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be on your One’s team, Lad,” Bofur said, pulling Kili away from Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t expect me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, can you?” Kili demanded. “She’s my One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better figure it out quickly,” Nori said as he brushed fresh snow out of his three peaks of hair. “She’s not going to have the same misgivings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she-” Snow burst against his shoulder, sending chunks of it spraying all over his side and up into his hair and on his cheek. He whipped his head to the side to see Tauriel standing a short way off with Sigrid and Bain at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to have a snowball fight or are we going to stand around gabbing like a bunch of gossiping old biddies?” Tauriel demanded and leveled a confident smirk at Kili. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw dropped momentarily and snow dripped off his cheek onto his coat. Tauriel flung her second snowball and he barely had the time to lift his arm to guard his face. He grinned widely and scooped up his own snow. “Damn, I’m a lucky dwarf,” he said and threw his own snowball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was later agreed that the three-hour battle that ensued was the most intense warfare anyone had experienced where blood wasn’t shed. Before long, the teams dissolved into a free-for-all, dwarf against dwarf, human against human, elf against everyone. No one landed a single hit on Tauriel except for Nori who managed to sneak up behind her and whack her solidly between the shoulder blades while she held Bain in a headlock and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his coat as he shrieked in laughter and protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid for his treachery dearly when Tauriel released Bain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili laughed until tears ran down his freezing cheeks as they all trooped back inside for some warm dinner. Nori strutted in front of him, wearing his entirely decimated hairstyle and mussed beard like a badge of honor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Playing in the snow was a wonderful idea,” Tauriel told Kili as they took their places at a table, warm bowls of a hearty chicken and dumpling soup in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around at all the ruddy cheeks, large grins, and laughing people in the room, he had to agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tea was weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili really didn’t understand the appeal. Never had. Probably never would, but having afternoon tea (whatever that was) with Bilbo did give him the opportunity to ask for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell Uncle Thorin what I’m about to ask.” Kili hedged after asking Bilbo for a favor and getting an uncertain response. “He’ll be unhappy with me if you do.” That was an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo gave him a look of interest. “Well now,” he said, “you can’t start a conversation that way and expect me not to wonder at what I’m agreeing to. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili set his teacup down and rubbed his hands together, trying to gather his courage. He’d never heard of any dwarf asking for this. Could he be thrown out of Erebor for wanting it? He was already considered strange with his stubbly, barely-there beard (but it was there, by Mahal!), his lean and tall stature, and his affinity for the bow (but everyone needed to stop picking at that. Even Uncle used a bow for hunting). This, this was just about as undwarflike as he could get. Still, he wanted to do something nice. “Would you teach me to speak Sindarin?” Kili finally asked and held still, waiting for Dwalin to come into the room and haul him out to throw him out of the mountain. It never happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Bilbo’s smile was a little too knowing for Kili’s taste and he tried not to scowl in response. “I assume you want to be able to talk to Tauriel in her native tongue. Why not ask her to teach you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili had thought of that. He really wanted to learn from her. It would mean more time with her. But this wasn’t the time for that. “I’d like to surprise her. Will you help me?” His hand went to his pocket where a cluster of plain beads sat, waiting to be gifted to his One.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo patted the hand Kili had left on the table next to his teacup. “Of course I will.” Kili released a breath he’d been holding. “Get a slate and chalk from the desk and we’ll get started. You can help me with my khuzdul at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bitter taste filled Kili’s mouth as he stood to do as Bilbo asked. Bilbo was learning khuzdul. No doubt Uncle had allowed it. No non-dwarf had been allowed to learn it in an Age as far as Kili knew. And here was Bilbo, learning it. He tried to push the resentment down. Bilbo really did need to learn it. He was Thorin’s Consort after all. He’d need to be able to understand all the official ceremonies and read any official documents to understand words spoken in a way that outsiders wouldn’t be able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no doubt Tauriel would never be granted permission to learn khuzdul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused briefly at the desk, hand hovering over a piece of chalk as a thought occurred to him. Would she even want to learn?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. What did, was that a hobbit was allowed to learn their secret language and an elf was not, no matter that they were both part of the royal family. Or would be, once Kili and Tauriel were finally allowed to marry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, he needed to help Fili find his One and fast, or he and Tauriel would have the world’s longest courtship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the chalk and slate and went to sit back down with Bilbo, ready for his first lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon surmised that Sindarin wasn’t going to be nearly as easy to learn as he thought it would be. He hunkered down, ready to learn as much as he could, as fast as he could. Tauriel deserved his efforts, he reminded himself as Bilbo explained conjugation. He would do anything for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also helped him keep his mind off Fili and the very small amount he’d seen his brother lately. Even with council meetings currently suspended, Fili was still busy, working harder than ever on his recovery with Oin and helping with keeping the peace amongst the dwarrow and Laketown’s refugees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s work was important. But it still left Kili feeling a bit left out when he took the time to reflect on how much time he’d spent with Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things would settle down though, he told himself as he copied Bilbo, trying to properly shape the words in his mouth. Once the caravans from Ered Luid arrived, there would be more help and Fili would have more time for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments (they sustain my fragile writer's ego)!</p>
<p>Please leave kudos (they brighten my day)!</p>
<p>Please leave prompts (they keep the ideas flowing)!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nori’s dangerous. </p><p>Tauriel just wants to relax.</p><p>Kili’s grateful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all that have left kudos and comments! I'm amazed at the response! Please keep them coming. They sustain my poor, fragile writer's ego.</p><p>Thank you to Moonlight Rurouni for being such an amazing beta!</p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Tauriel ran her finger along the rotation list, searching for her name. Every other name was listed in cirth, as were the times they were assigned watch and their location. When she found her name written in Westron, she wondered briefly why she even bothered to check any more. It was always the same. Second night watch outside the storage rooms where the mountain’s food was being kept and down by the currently little-used smithies. Just like every other night they bothered to add her to the list. Still, it was better than no work at all. She turned and went to get her breakfast before going in search of something else to work on for the day. Perhaps Bofur would have some use for her, or maybe Bombur. The two were some of the most welcoming dwarrow in the mountain and even they weren’t the most friendly people she’d ever met.</p><p>“Where are you off too?”</p><p>Tauriel looked to the side. It took her a moment, but she finally found the dwarf that had spoken. Nori stood in an alcove, leaning against the wall and fiddling with one of his knives.</p><p>“To find someone that will allow me to help,” she said honestly. After all, lying wasn’t going to get her any work.</p><p>Nori straightened and slipped the knife… somewhere. Very skilled, she decided, to be able to keep her from seeing exactly where he hid it.</p><p>“Funny you should say you’re looking for work,” he said. </p><p>Alarm horns started sounding in the back of Tauriel’s mind at the mischievous smirk dancing on his lips. She’d only seen that look once before, back when a delegation from Rivendell had come to Greenwood some hundred years prior. She’d  just been a lowly soldier in Thranduil’s guard. Two of the elves that had been part of it, twins, had sported such a look before they’d created absolute havoc within the noble court. “And why would that be?” she asked and wondered if he would notice if she reached for her knives.</p><p>He tipped his head to the side, just slightly as he looked her over. “Face it lass,” he said, “there aren’t many that will live in this mountain that like you, Prince Kili not included. Me, I’m not sure if I like you either, but that doesn’t necessarily matter. I need helpers, ones that I can trust not to doublecross the royal family.”</p><p>Tauriel’s eyes narrowed. She had a feeling where this was going. “What are you asking me to do?” she asked.</p><p>He brought his hands together, palms flat and let his index fingers rest against his lower lip, the smirk curling into a grin. “Cautious. I like that,” he said and his hands dropped to his sides again. Another knife appeared in his fingers. She kept its motions in her periphery but focused the rest of her attention on his face. “Someone’s out to kill the consort. I need someone that can help me keep that from happening. I know your kind are light on their feet. Think you can sneak around a hobbit?”</p><p>Tauriel shifted her weight onto one leg and propped her fist on her hip, her fingers close to the hilt of one of her knives. “Now why do you think I’d be a good choice to follow the consort around?” she asked. “You don’t trust me.”</p><p>He snorted. “I don’t trust anyone but my One and even that can be a stretch on some days,” he told her. “You can’t be too trusting in my line of work. Well, either of the ones I’ve ever had. But that’s not the point. What is, is that I’m pretty sure you won’t do anything to break Kili’s heart. You’re his One, after all.”</p><p>One. Kili had tried to explain it, the dwarfish belief that their Maker often split their souls in their forging and that when a dwarf found their other half, they became One. She still didn’t quite understand it, but she did understand herself and the way she felt.</p><p>She could never intentionally hurt Kili.</p><p>“And if you hurt the consort, or allow him to be hurt, Kili will never forgive himself or anyone else that was in a position to help.”</p><p>Tauriel huffed a small laugh. “You’re good at manipulation,” she remarked. “What would you have me do?”</p><p>“Dwarrow don’t like you, not because of who you are, but because of what you are. They ignore you, pretend you’re not there. I’ve watched and I’ve listened.”</p><p>Had he? She didn’t remember that distinctive hairstyle anywhere near her until now.</p><p>“They say things around you they won’t say around me. They say things they think you’re too far away to hear, but I see the expression on your face when they say something disparaging about  Kili. You hear them just fine. Start paying more attention. Help me find who’s behind the attempts on the consort’s life. Help me stop any attacks that may be coming.”</p><p>“You need a spy,” she said bluntly, her eyebrows lifting minutely.</p><p>He grinned at her. “You’ll be the first of many,” he promised. “No one will suspect the court’s spymaster’s top agent to be the resident banished elf.”</p><p>The reminder of her status in Thranduil’s court left a bitter taste in her mouth. But he had a point. Who would willingly trust an elf near the royal family of what was once the greatest kingdom in all Arda and had the potential to be the greatest kingdom once again? “You’re insane,” she told him, even as a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. “I’ll listen. How should I report to you?”</p><p>“Currently, I can usually be found lurking near the royal family. If I see you there without being on Kili’s arm, I’ll know to come talk to you. I’ll also check in with you on your nightly watches outside the store rooms.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to say something and then paused. “You had a hand in that, didn’t you?”</p><p>He flashed a smile at her. “Now what makes you think I would have any influence with the Captain?” he asked and secreted his knife away before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Good luck with finding other work,” he said and walked away, the picture of nonchalance and ease. The way he walked, the way he moved. Nori was dangerous. She was sure of it. How had they ever captured him in Mirkwood?</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Only dwarrow were allowed in the throne room for the coronation. Knowing how much dwarrow liked their secrets, it didn’t really bother Tauriel, except for one thing. She’d done as Nori asked and listened. She needed to get to the throne room as quickly as possible and warn him of what she’d heard. The only problem was-</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, Tree-shagger?”</p><p>Every single dwarf in the mountain wanted to waylay her. </p><p>She dodged the latest dwarf to grab at her. She needed to find Nori immediately. </p><p>“Here lass. What’s the rush?”</p><p>Tauriel paused in her near dash toward the throne room. She knew that voice. Glancing to the side, she saw a familiar hat topping an equally familiar dwarf beneath it.</p><p>“Master Bofur,” she said and relief pushed the breath she’d been preparing to use to shout at someone out in a sigh. “Do you happen to know where Master Nori is?”</p><p>“Nori?” Bofur asked, tipping his head to the side. “Last I saw of him, he was-”</p><p>“Did I just hear someone taking my name in vain?”</p><p>“Lurking right behind me.” Bofur turned. “Nori! Tauriel’s been looking for you.”</p><p>Nori’s eyebrows rose a bit. “So I hear,” he said, his smirk making his beard twitch a bit. “Thanks Bofur.”</p><p>Bofur glanced between Nori and Tauriel, shrugged, and went on his way. The moment he was out of sight, Tauriel caught Nori’s sleeve and pulled him to the side.</p><p>“What do you have for me?” Nori asked.</p><p>“Bilbo’s crown is a fake. Gilded with gold leaf. Iron beneath. You’ll have a hard time telling the difference.”</p><p>Nori’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at the ceiling. His knife reappeared and he flipped it across his knuckles absently. “Treason, huh? I’d heard whispers. Just didn’t think anyone was fool enough to actually do it. Have any names?”</p><p>Tauriel shook her head. “No, but the dwarf you’re looking for has red hair, part of his left ear missing at the top, and speaks like a noble.”</p><p>“That narrows it down a bit. Got anything else?”</p><p>Tauriel thought back to the dwarf she’d stumbled on while patrolling the halls around the little-used private smithies. He’d had his back to her while he covered the false crown in gold leaf. She didn’t want to alert him to her presence after all but he had turned toward the doorway just as she prepared to leave. “Brown eyes,” she said. “Heavy brows. Looked like his beard might have been cut a bit during the battle. The right side seemed a bit shorter than the left.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say so?” Nori asked. “Well done. Keep your ears open for more little tidbits.” With that, he turned and…</p><p>Disappeared. Confused, Tauriel went over to where she’d last been able to see Nori. Her hands met solid wall without any imperfections that she could see. Did dwarrow know magic?</p><p>With nothing more to do, Tauriel headed back towards the royal wing. She was still trying to decide if Thorin had gifted her rooms there out of gratitude for the healing she’d done for him and his nephews, because Kili had asked him to (she’d never asked Kili if he’d gone to his uncle or not), or because Thorin wanted her in his sight as often as possible.</p><p>Whatever the reason, she couldn’t help but feel grateful. Enough dwarrow glared balefully at her on a regular basis. She didn’t want that when she first stepped out of her apartment. Home? Did she consider those rooms within Erebor her home now? She thought of the rooms she had in the barracks back in Mirkwood. Her belongings would still be in there, possibly. Or maybe someone had destroyed them after news of her banishment had gotten out. She’d have to ask next time someone from Mirkwood came to the mountain. Perhaps Legolas-</p><p>If she hadn’t been musing on what had happened to her few personal belongings, she would have had a lot more warning than she did. She almost ran straight into the dwarf trying to pick the lock on the currently unoccupied king’s rooms.</p><p>He hadn’t heard her though. Sloppy and unobservant.</p><p>Bemoaning her new lack of free time, Tauriel stepped up behind the dwarf, drew one of her knives and settled the tip of it against the dwarf’s back. No armor. No lookout. So very sloppy.</p><p>Who trained these dwarrow anyway?</p><p>It didn’t matter. Only made her life easier. </p><p>“What business have you in the king’s quarters?” she asked. No reason to announce that Thorin hadn’t moved into them with Bilbo.</p><p>The dwarf snarled something in khuzdul.</p><p>“I was under the impression that you weren’t supposed to use the dwarfen language in the presence of outsiders,” she remarked idly and applied a little more pressure with her knife.</p><p>“Go shag a tree,” the dwarf snapped.</p><p>“You’ll need new material if you think insults are going to make me leave you be,” Tauriel told him.</p><p>The dwarf lunged forward, trying to get out of her reach. She stepped with him, grabbed a fistful of his doublet, and slammed him into the door he’d just been trying to unlock. With him pinned, she started going through his pockets. She found a small assortment of weapons.</p><p>“You should take lessons from the crown prince,” she told him. “He’s far more adept at hiding blades on his person.” She continued searching and found other sharp, pointy objects as well as a garot. “Going by your assassin’s toolkit, I’ll just assume you’re here to kill the king or his consort.”</p><p>The dwarf growled something unintelligible.</p><p>“What was that?” Tauriel asked. “I couldn’t understand you with your face smashed against the woodwork.” She hauled him away from the door and started frogmarching him toward the guardhouse.</p><p>“You’re robbing me of my free time,” she told the dwarf. “I’d planned to relax during the coronation but you’ve just ruined that.”</p><p>The dwarf shouted wordlessly and twisted in her grip. She let him go. If he was going to take away her time to have a long, proper soak in the lovely heated bath in her rooms (Eru bless dwarrow engineering), he might as well provide her with the entertainment of a good fight. </p><p>He charged her, the slim, short blade she’d purposely let him keep held in a reverse grip. He slashed at her and she stepped back, out of his reach. With the same motion, she swung and hit him on the side of the head with an open palm. More a challenge than an attack really. Pent up energy not released in the training grounds roiled beneath her skin almost constantly and she finally, finally, had a chance to do something with it.</p><p>He cursed at her in khuzdul.</p><p>Tauriel tsked at him. “Keep that up and I’ll have to report you to the king.”</p><p>“The king will thank me for gutting you like the bi-”</p><p>She lunged and jabbed her fist into his stomach, just below his ribcage. He wheezed and coughed, the wind knocked clean from his lungs. He bent double but tried to keep his head up and his knife out to warn her away from him.</p><p>She kicked at his hand and the blade spun across the marble floor.</p><p>Unarmed, the dwarf panicked. He lunged into her, trying to take her down by hitting her low. She sidestepped at the last second and brought her knee up into his midsection again. Bones cracked against her leg. She swung both fists down, hitting him between his shoulder blades even as he fell to the floor. He didn’t get back up again.</p><p>She bent and checked him over. He breathed and his heart still beat, but she had a feeling she’d hit him too hard. His pulse raced harder than the fight called for it too, short as it had been, and he breathed too hard as well.</p><p>She cursed under her breath. After tying his hands together behind his back, she hoisted him over her shoulder and left for the guardhouse.</p><p>Nori beat her there, dragging in the dwarf she’d seen creating the false crown. She waited for Nori to settle his captive before drawing attention to herself and her burden.</p><p>Nori shut the door that separated the guardhouse from the cells. “What do we have here?” he asked and pulled on her captive’s hair until he could see his face. “Oh good. You found him. Where?”</p><p>“Trying to enter King Thror’s old rooms,” she said. “I found these on him.” She pulled the weapons she’d confiscated off the dwarf out of her belt and dumped them on a table.</p><p>Picking through the pile, Nori nodded. “I knew he wasn’t the soldier he claimed to be,” he said. “Couldn’t decide if he was a common thief or something more though. Good work. Leave him with me. I’ll make sure the right people know he’s here.”</p><p>Relief coursed through her. “Thank you,” she said. “I’d really rather not draw attention to myself.”</p><p>He smirked at her. “No worries on that one lass. Everyone wants you to not be here so you’ll have the freedom to move. I’ll not be jeopardizing that any time soon. You’ll be useful until you marry your prince.” He reached up to take her burden from her. “Off you go now. Enjoy some free time assuming you don’t find any more would-be assassins lurking somewhere in the royal wing.”</p><p>Tauriel inclined her head in acknowledgement of his unspoken request before doing as he said. Perhaps she’d still have time for her bath after all.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Kili greeted Tauriel with a short kiss a few weeks later.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked as he took her hand and they started walking toward the training grounds.</p><p>“Why would anything be wrong, Amrâlimê?”</p><p>Tauriel stopped and waited for him to look at her. When he did, she just raised an eyebrow at him. His shoulders slumped.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he said even as he looked down and to the side. “I just feel like Fili’s avoiding me is all. He’s been busy lately with his new duties now that being crown prince actually matters.”</p><p>Tauriel touched Kili’s shoulder gently and he looked up at her eyes again. “I do not have any family,” she said. “I don’t understand your pain or frustration in this. Can I help in any way?”</p><p>Kili relaxed a little under her touch. He looked up at her with a small, sweet smile and with his eyebrows drawn together and lifted slightly. His expression coupled with his perpetually disheveled hair lent him the air of a puppy and a feeling of ease settled into Tauriel.</p><p>“I thank Mahal every day at least once for bringing you to me,” Kili told her and took her hands. “Having you with me is all I could ever ask or I would be too greedy.”</p><p>Tauriel huffed a laugh. “You silly dwarf,” she said and bent to tap her forehead to his. She still didn’t quite understand why the gesture meant something to dwarrow, but it made Kili happy, so she did it.</p><p>“Amrâlimê,” he murmured and smiled that sweet, puppy grin again. Together, they went to breakfast and ate with those members of the Company that weren’t already up and about their own duties that day. Fili came in late, sat at the far end of the table, wolfed down a small breakfast while going over some document or other, and then limped his way out of the hall as fast as his crutches could carry him.</p><p>Tauriel wouldn’t have even noted him if Kili hadn’t mentioned something already. As it was, she was fairly certain she was the only one that noted the golden prince’s pained glance he directed at Kili.</p><p>If asking for help with his brother made Kili feel too greedy in the eyes of his Maker, then she would just take matters into her own hands.</p><p>First, though, she had guard duty. Down by the little used public workshops and storerooms. Again.</p><p>When she finally resurfaced from her duties hours later (not a soul in sight the entire time), she managed to track Fili down in the newly cleaned and repaired kitchens. He sat at a small table set to the side with a small plate in front of him, nothing but pastry crumbs left on it. She sat across from him without preamble.</p><p>“Captain Tauriel,” Fili said, startling slightly when she first entered his line of vision. He glanced around. “Is, ah, Kili with you?”</p><p>“As long as I am banished from the Greenwood, I cannot be a captain of their guard.” She settled her hands on the table, clasping them together as she leveled Fili with the most level look she could muster. “Would it be a problem if he were with me?” she asked mildly.</p><p>She must not have kept her tone even enough. Fili’s eyes widened a little and one of his hands shifted, his fingers touching the cuff of his coat, reaching for a hidden knife. She resisted the urge to frown. She’d thought she could trust Fili. Maybe she’d been a bit misguided in that. She kept his hands in her periphery, just in case she needed to avoid a thrown dagger at any moment.</p><p>“No,” Fili hedged. “Why would there be?”</p><p>She ignored him. “Then perhaps you’ve truly been too busy to see him and are now trying to find him.”</p><p>He visibly flinched, turning his gaze away from her as he ducked his chin guiltily toward his right shoulder. His fingers continued to toy with the cuff of his sleeve. She could see his finger rubbing against the hilt of the knife there. Easily reached, but he still didn’t draw it. A nervous tick perhaps?</p><p>She took pity on him when he didn’t look up after a few moments. “He misses you.”</p><p>Fili’s shoulders rose closer to his ears and his frown deepened.</p><p>“Why do you avoid him?” She asked curiously. “He wants nothing more than to help you and be at your side as he always has been.”</p><p>“But he wouldn’t be at my side, would he?” Fili asked quietly once one of the few kitchen workers bustled by with a tray of fresh apple turnovers. The smell wafted over them and Fili paled and went a bit green beneath his moustache and beard. He swallowed visibly. “He’d be in front of me. I can’t keep up with him anymore.”</p><p>“Your Highness?”</p><p>Fili scrubbed at his face and muttered something into his palms she couldn’t understand. When he finally pulled his hands away he looked up at her with eyes so different from Kili’s but with a familiarity to them it almost hurt at the anguish lining them, pulling at the corners of his mouth, drawing his skin tight and leaving him slightly pale. “I’ve always been there. His big brother. Always immovable and invincible. Now look at me.” He tapped the crutches that lay on the table next to him, close to the wall. “I can’t even walk.”</p><p>Tauriel took a moment to weigh her words carefully. She knew his recent relapse in his recovery ate at him. It would eat at her too if she’d been in his situation, finally walking with a cane only to aggravate the injury and be put on bed rest for days again. He’d only climbed out of his bed a week before.“I was told what you said when you refused to join your uncle when he first traveled from Esgaroth to the mountain. ‘I belong with my brother.’ Perhaps, just as you stayed by his side when he needed help, he only desires to be beside you in your recovery.”</p><p>His hand dropped to his leg and he rubbed at it absently, a grimace pulling the lines around his eyes deeper. Something about his expression nudged at something in the back of her mind. She knew that look, but from where?</p><p>“I’ll talk to him,” Fili said and his fingers came away from the hilt of the knife up his sleeve. “I’m sorry, Lady Tauriel. I’m sure he hasn’t been the easiest to deal with the last little bit. I know he can be a bit manic when he’s agitated or upset.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me, unless it’s for calling me ‘Lady’,” she admonished with a half smile. “I love Kili and enjoy every side of him.”</p><p>Fili propped his chin in his hand and smirked. “Is that what it’s like to find your One?” he asked. “To understand every little nuannce and bit of insanity your other half deals out to you?”</p><p>Movement behind Fili caught her attention. “You tell me,” Tauriel said with a smile and climbed to her feet. “Kili will be early to the council meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fili demanded as he reached for his crutches.</p><p>“Your Highness?”</p><p>Tauriel just smirked when Fili almost fell over when he twisted in surprise. Bard’s eldest daughter stood behind him with one eyebrow raised and an amused smile playing at her lips. Perhaps Kili was right after all. She would need to find Nori and add her own coin to the betting.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Kili found her that evening as she stood on top of the wall and stared at the latest snowfall. He came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her back. She placed her hand over his and continued to scan for lurking orcs.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kili murmured after a time.</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re referring to,” she said and leaned back a bit, letting him take some of her weight. He shifted and came to stand beside her, one of his arms still wrapped around her back. He leaned his head on her shoulder and stared out at the snow. She draped her arm across his shoulders and he reached up to lace their fingers together.</p><p>“Will you help?” he asked. “I know you’re trying to stay busy when I’m not able to be around. Do you think you could help in the infirmary? Maybe see if Oin has anything you can do to help Fili along with his healing?”</p><p>Apprehension flared in her stomach, making it twist a little. “I’m not sure the good healer will allow me to assist in anything within his domain.”</p><p>Kili snorted. “After what you did to save me, twice now, I’m pretty sure he’ll listen to just about any suggestions you may have.”</p><p>She hummed absently. “I’d like to learn more about dwarfish medicine. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind an exchange of techniques.”</p><p>“Playing on his intellectual side. I love it when you’re crafty.”</p><p>She shook slightly with suppressed laughter. “I’m hardly crafty. I honestly wish to learn.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Kili said and pulled her hand to his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos!</p><p>Please leave comments!</p><p>Please leave prompts!</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili's bored.</p>
<p>Tilda has cabin fever.</p>
<p>Kili and Bard collaborate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! Yay! I'm still a few chapters ahead in writing this so updates will continue to be regular.</p>
<p>Thank you to all those that left kudos and comments! I look forward to reading more of your thoughts. If you haven't left me kudos or comments, please consider doing so. This may sound silly, but both give me more motivation to write. It makes it easier to continue. So please, if you're enjoying the fic, take a minute and let me know.</p>
<p>Thanks to MoonlightRurouni for keeping me on track with and being the best beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chapter 4</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili’s shoulders slumped a bit. “You’re sure there’s nothing for me to do?” he asked. “No dignitaries that need greeted, no inspections to repair work that need looked over, no storerooms that need inventoried, nothing that needs guarded, no boring meetings?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Balin looked up from his paperwork, his eyebrows climbing up his forehead a bit. “Really, Your Highness. There’s nothing that I have for you to do. Go. Find Tauriel. Enjoy your free time now while you can. Once the snow finishes melting in the next month or so we’ll all have far too much to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Smothering a sigh, Kili left Balin’s office and started wandering the mountain. Where could he go where he could be useful? He made his way to the public areas and started looking for other members of the Company. He found Dwalin first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry Lad,” Dwalin said, “but I can’t have you on guard duty anymore, not now that you’re a prince.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” Kili asked with a grin even as the pit of his stomach dropped. “I’ve always been a prince.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dwalin shook his head. “Not like you are now. Now the Line of Durin has a mountain again. I can send you out on the occasional patrol but general guard duty? It’s not going to happen. The work’s beneath your station.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something told Kili he was going to learn to hate those words very quickly as he left the guardhouse and Dwalin’s presence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bofur smiled when Kili found him. “I’d love to have you along but I’m afraid I can’t. Not today. The area’s too dangerous and, though you’ve strong stone sense, you’re untrained for this kind of work. You work too much on instinct.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks anyway,” Kili said. He looked towards where he knew the craftsman halls resided. A few of the smithies had been repaired so they had the resources to work on the mountain and other supplies but that was about all. The glaziers and glass blowers workshops hadn’t been touched yet. He itched to see what materials lay in those abandoned tunnels but knew better than to venture that way by himself. As Bofur had said, he had good stone sense but he was untrained. Too many jobs guarding caravans and not enough time under a mountain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked past the kitchens, pausing slightly before shaking his head. No. He’d better not go in there. Not after the last time. He had a feeling Bombur would kick him out without ceremony, prince or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Prince Kili!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He paused in his footsteps towards the infirmary, his thoughts of checking on Tauriel in her new capacity as one of Oin’s assistants stopping as he turned. Bard’s youngest daughter Tilda ran up to him, a huge grin on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If it isn’t my favorite Bardling,” he greeted as she jumped into his arms to give him a hug. “Don’t tell your brother and sister I said that,” he added as she leaned away from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili looked up and saw Bain following his little sister at a much more sedate pace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heard what?” Kili asked. “I didn’t say anything except ‘hello’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bain just shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his unwilling mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That age, Kili realized. Too old to find silly jokes funny but too young to really mean it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tilda giggled and hugged Kili again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you,” Kili said as he set her down, “but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at lessons or helping your father with something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lessons are over for the day and Da’s in a meeting with your uncle,” Bain said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili’s eyebrows rose a bit. “Is he now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tilda bounced a bit next to him. “Yes,” she chirped happily. “The snow is starting to melt. Da’s asking King Thorin for aid once the road is clear. He wants to send people out to Dale and see what can be rebuilt and if there’s somewhere we can all stay while we work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Work, Kili thought. Real work. Not sitting in pointless meetings. Not pretending he didn’t know Bilbo was cleaning up rooms for his family. Not wandering Erebor in search of something, anything, he could do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are they?” he asked eagerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of the council rooms,” Tilda said as her eyebrows came together and her lower lip stuck out a touch in a confused pout. Kili couldn’t help but smile wider. Adorable little child. The mountain needed more her age running around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you two just helped me out a great deal,” he said and started heading toward the council rooms. It wouldn’t take too long to figure out where he needed to go. He’d find either Gloin or Bifur standing outside the right door. “I’ll talk to you later. With any luck, I’ll be tagging along to Dale.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, Bifur nodded at him when he neared. “Am I allowed inside?” Kili asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bifur shrugged. “No one told me to keep anyone from entering,” he grunted. Kili grinned at him and patted Bifur’s shoulder as he passed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Prince Kili?” Bard asked when he noticed Kili walk into the room. Luckily, only Bard and Thorin were present.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lord Bard,” Kili greeted with a short bow. “I hear you’re looking to return to Dale?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard’s grim expression grew grimmer. “And where do you hear that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your youngest daughter. She seemed excited with the prospect of getting out of the mountain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard nodded. “Aye, she’s been feeling a bit cooped up here, not that we aren’t grateful for the generosity you’ve shown us in allowing us to shelter here for the winter.” He inclined his head respectfully in Thorin’s direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve just come to an agreement on the aid we will provide. We only need to decide who will represent Our people,” Thorin said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I may, Your Majesty, I’d like to volunteer my services in the matter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin’s eyebrows rose infinitesimally. So small was the reaction, Kili doubted Bard even noticed it. “You understand the duties involved?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have represented our people on more than one occasion,” Kili said, reminding Thorin of the times he’d stood in for Thorin for small matters as part of his lessons under Balin. Granted, overseeing a project as large as repairing all of Dale was a bit larger than mediating a dispute between a miner and a coal merchant, but Kili was confident he could handle it. He needed this. If he didn’t find something soon, he would find himself one ore vein short of a mine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin studied him. Trying to hide his desperation, Kili rubbed his chest in a small circle with one hand in the simple Igleshmik sign for “please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, Thorin nodded. “You may head the project,” he said and looked to Bard, “as long as it is agreeable to you, Lord Bard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili looked over at Bard, his eyebrows raised slightly in confident expectancy. They hadn’t interacted much beyond Kili writhing in pain and sickness on his kitchen table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It seemed Bard hadn’t heard of Kili’s reputation for shenanigans or chose to ignore any such rumors. “All right,” he said. “I thank you for your aid and willingness to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The road to Dale should be passable for a small party of experienced travelers,” Thorin said and looked to Kili after accepting Bard’s outstretched hand to seal their agreement. “Prince Kili will take the rest of today to pick those that he think would serve well as a scouting group. They will leave at first light.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll accompany them, if I may,” Bard said. “I’d like to take a look at the city when I’m not worried about a dragon, an army, or an impending winter with a town’s worth of refugees to keep alive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The quip of “It’s your city” crossed Kili’s mind but he squashed the impulse. Instead, he said “Of course. If there are any carpenters, masons, or structural engineers among your people, you might consider asking them to accompany us. Just let me know the numbers so I can make sure we have enough supplies for everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll do that now,” Bard said and unfolded his considerable height from his human sized chair. Though not as tall as Thranduil, Bard still made man-sized furniture seem a bit on the short size.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We will look for your return in a week’s time,” Thorin said as he came to stand beside Kili. Bard nodded and left the room. When the door was closed, Thorin went back to the table in the middle of the room and set one hand on the stone top. His fingers traced along a scar set into the surface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure you’re up to this task?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili stood his ground, refusing to fidget even though Thorin didn’t watch him. “I am, Your Majesty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin looked up at that, a frown tugging at his lips. “Kili-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is important, Uncle,” Kili interrupted. “I understand that. Our relations with the Men aren’t exactly friendly at the moment and we need to change that. You and Balin can’t be spared. You’re keeping Bilbo hidden away from any assassins. Dori’s too busy working to keep repairs and inventories and everything else in order here in the mountain. Gloin’s busy trying to catalogue the treasury and everyone else isn’t qualified, from the Iron Hills, or unable to go.” He swallowed at a sudden raspy feeling in his throat and clenched his fists, the only outward side of his frustration with his next words. “I know you’d normally send Fili for something like this-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I trust you as much as I trust Fili in such matters,” Thorin interrupted. “Never doubt that. Even if his leg were better, I’d still consider sending you instead of him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s the Crown Prince,” Kili said and shrugged to hide the hurt. “You can’t risk his life as easily as mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin’s head whipped up and he reached out to snag Kili’s arm in a vice-like grip. “Never assume I would trade either of your lives for the other. If I felt the danger was great enough, I would go instead of either of you. I send you in Fili’s stead not because of his injury, not because you aren’t next in line for the throne, but because you are easier among those not our kind. Your One is an elf for Mahal’s sake!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili grasped Thorin’s arm just above the elbow. “You always got irritated when I easily struck up conversations with Men we traded with or with those in the caravans we protected.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should have seen your ease with them for the advantage it was,” Thorin said. “Your charisma may make you more valuable to Erebor than I could have imagined. But that does not mean I only see you as such. You are first and foremost my sister-son. Family. If I ever give you a task you feel unsuited for, speak to me of it and we will find a solution.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is one thing I think I can do,” Kili said. “It’s just recon, after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Recon with Dwarrow and Men,” Thorin said. “You will need to keep our people in check around them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t let you down, Uncle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Thorin said and gave Kili’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now,” Kili said and jumped up to sit on the table next to his uncle. “Speaking of Tauriel, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about and I’m pretty sure you’re not going to like it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin groaned and sank into a chair. “Is this something I’m going to need to mediate between you and your mother about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili laughed. “My One is an elf. We’re all going to have fun trying to get Mum to understand. She hates them almost as much as you do. Did? I don’t know. Do you even like Tauriel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I haven’t had the opportunity to come to any conclusions of her character,” Thorin said. “She’s saved your life on more than one occasion. Taking that into account, I feel I must at least accept her presence in the mountain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’ve never taken the time to talk to her,” Kili said and his shoulders slumped a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give me time,” Thorin said and rubbed a hand down his face. “I’m fighting over a century’s worth of anger on this. One step at a time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili shook his head. “You’re really not going to like what I’m about to ask then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse Kili’s mother had told Thorin that if he ever used it in the presence of her sons she would personally drag him to the nearest bathing chamber and shove a bar of the most vile smelling soap into his mouth until he choked on it. “Just tell me what it is,” Thorin said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili reached into his pocket and pulled out the plain silver beads he’d made once he’d managed to find a time in the forges alone. “I know I can’t court her officially until Fili either marries someone or declares he won’t marry at all, but I’d still like to claim her as mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin’s eyebrows came together further. “Why? Do you think another has designs on her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The elven prince flashed through Kili’s mind briefly. Would it help to mention him at this point? He wasn’t sure. “I’d like to put my braids in her hair so she’ll have some protection from our family. Less dwarrow will be willing to harm her if she has braids from Durin’s Line in her hair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin nodded grudgingly. “Sensible of you,” he said but didn’t seem completely convinced to allow Kili permission to put his braids in Tauriel’s hair and mark his eventual intentions with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In for a copper, in for a gold. Kili took a deep breath and added, “Thranduil’s son may be in love with her. Tauriel told me Thranduil all but told her to stay away from him, that he’d never allow a match between them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thorin looked at him skeptically. “You’re toeing a dangerous line, Kili,” he warned even as his lips tipped up in amusement. “All right. Give her the beads. Braid her hair. Don’t do anything that will make me regret my decision.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili whopped and jumped off the table. “Thank you Uncle!” he said and bashed their foreheads together quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t very well say ‘no’ now, can I? She is your One after all. Go on now. You have work to do before you leave in the morning. Should I expect to see those braids in her hair after you leave and have to explain to everyone why they’re there without you here or will you wait until your return?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll ask her when I get back,” Kili said. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” With that he left the council room and went to find Bofur. He’d come along to Dale, Kili was sure, and be able to recommend the best engineers currently in the mountain as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The war rams Kili and the other dwarrow rode handled snow well. His concern had been with the Men’s horses. Surely such tall creatures would struggle through the snow or have to take their time breaking a trail through it, undoubtedly taking extra hours to traverse the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, the extra large, dark, shaggy horses the few Men rode followed the small trail the rams made without difficulty. Their long legs stepped high naturally and they cantered easily behind the bounding gait of the rams. Their long shaggy coats, longer mains and tails, and even the long fur that covered their hooves kept them warm, steam rising off their flanks as they pushed through the snow in the bright, early morning sunlight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It only took a few hours more to reach Dale than it would have on a perfectly sunny summer day with no obstacles and an easy pace. They passed through the nonexistent city gates and searched for a suitable place to stable the horses and rams. It didn’t take long to find a dilapidated building with an entry large enough for the animals to enter but also that provided significant cover for them from the elements. Once all the mounts were cared for, Kili and Bard led the way into the city.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where do we start?” Bard wondered softly and Kili looked up at him, a sudden realization struck him. This Man, who had smuggled them into Laketown for extra coin for his family, who kept them secreted away from the Master even when he was being watched and scrutinized, who had taken him in while he was ill even when he didn’t want to or believe in their cause, had been thrown into a role he had no idea how to fill. His people looked to him for answers but he was only a simple bargeman doing what he could to make their lives better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shelter for your people,” Kili said, equally quiet. “We need to find a building large enough to house everyone in the beginning if you plan to leave Erebor at the first opportunity. If it were me, I would leave those unable to help with repairs in the mountain and bring only workers here until a suitable number of buildings were habitable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard nodded. “There must be a city hall or something where they would have been able to hold large celebrations. The women and children sheltered there briefly during The Battle if I remember correctly.” He looked around him, trying to gain his bearings. “Perhaps I should have let Sigrid come. She would remember the city’s layout better than me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll find our way,” Kili said and looked back at where the dwarrow and Men waited for instructions. “Pair up. I want a human and a dwarf together. Search the city for a large building, perhaps a city hall. Somewhere that the can house a large number of people while we begin repairs. Bofur? Any thoughts on where to start.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“City center of course,” Bofur said and nodded up the street behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Kili said with a smile. “Who here is best at making maps? We’ll need something drawn up as soon as possible so we can mark where things are. Report back here in three hours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Comry,” Bard called and looked at a shorter man with dirty blond hair. “You and your partner stay here in case someone needs help. The rest of you, gather around and we’ll send you in different directions where you hopefully won’t end up backtracking on each other’s paths.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group gathered around and Kili and Bard started assigning them directions to go as well as other resources. Finally, everyone was ready to go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay sharp,” Kili added grimly. “There may be orcs or wolves or other hazards lurking about. Everyone has their horn?” Nods all around and Bofur even lifted the short hunting horn he’d been supplied with. “Good. Sound them if you run into trouble. No heros today, all right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be safe, all of you,” Bard added and then dismissed everyone to head in their different directions. Kili and Bard stayed together and headed up a small alley, checking in doorways and down all the streets they came across, always heading toward Dale’s center.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Kili said as he slogged through another pile of snow and shoved a crumbling door open to another building. It appeared to have been some type of shop, shelves lining the room. Whatever had been sold here was no longer there, the entire place having been cleaned out by Dale’s people before they fled or by brave looters that came into the city after the exodus. “Most of the buildings seem fairly intact. Couple crumbling walls and ceilings from decayed wood, but the stone is strong and well set.” He thumped a wall for emphasis. “The bones are good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Everything that the blasted worm didn’t touch,” Bard grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So all the short buildings,” Kili said. “Don’t worry Bard. We’ll make this place the shining city it once was.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard glanced skeptically at the pile of rubble they passed, visible even through the few feet of snow that had been driven against it over the winter. “If you say so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They worked through the day. By the time everyone gathered back where they’d stabled the animals, everyone was soaked through. They piled into another nearby building Bofur had found and declared structurally sound. After building a fire in the ancient fireplace and starting a pot of stew simmering, they gathered around to report what they’d discovered. The group that had been sent to map the city pulled out their incomplete rendering and started marking what everyone had found.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good work today,” Kili said once they’d finished. “Tomorrow we’ll expand into the areas we haven’t searched yet but it looks like the city hall will probably be the best bet for housing the workers when we’re ready to come out and start repairs. Bofur, I want you to start there tomorrow, make sure the building is structurally sound. If it’s not, we’ll need to start there unless there’s another building in the city that will work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get some rest,” Bard added after Bofur nodded his agreement to Kili’s request. “We’ll start early tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone dispersed, intent on getting a bowl stew and a piece of the bread from their food stores.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That went better than I expected it to,” Bard remarked as he looked over the map that still lay on the rickety table they’d scrounged up from somewhere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili nodded as he looked over the map as well. “We’ll need to discuss priorities once we have the city mapped. Decide where we need to start repairs, what buildings should take precedence over others, when you want to start work on the city wall and such.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where would you start?” Bard asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking the map over, Kili frowned. “Probably with a makeshift infirmary and a public kitchen,” he said after a while. “Then on housing and markets. The wall’s mostly intact and you can set guards around the areas that aren’t. I’ll speak to King Thorin about stationing some of our troops out here as well as having regular patrols down the road between our cities as well as around yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think orcs will attack again so soon?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not in force.” Kili shook his head. “You’ll probably have the occasional wandering pack, but it’s nothing a contingent of dwarrow soldiers can’t handle. Your own people are fierce enough in battle as well. I’d imagine they could defend your walls as long as you have enough men.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough men,” Bard murmured. “That will be the question for a long time, won’t it?” He leaned on the table. It groaned beneath his weight and wobbled a bit under the pressure. He stood straight again, eyeing it distrustfully. “Nothing we can do about that now,” he said. “Let’s get our own dinners. We’ll be working just as hard as others come morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili picked up the map and carefully rolled it and slid it into an oiled tube of hard leather, placing a cap at the end to keep it dry and safe. He returned it to those making the map before sitting down with his own dinner. Bard was right. There would be plenty of work to do the next day.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos!</p>
<p>Please leave comments!</p>
<p>Please leave prompts!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel gets a gift. </p>
<p>Fili practices. </p>
<p>Dis gets fed up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh flip! I forgot to update on Friday! So sorry everyone! Thank you for your patience and continued support and kind comments and kudos! I look forward to more from you all.</p>
<p>Thank you MoonlightRurouni for being the awesome beta you are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="hyZhC">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>
            <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Tauriel stood on the battlements, watching as the dwarrow and men that had gone to Dale trudged their way back into the cover of the mountain, leaning into the driving wind and snow as they went. She’d thought about going to greet them, walking out in the storm to help guide them home. Though she knew the men would not care and might even be grateful to know they were almost back within Erebor’s sheltering walls, she doubted the dwarrow would view it in a similar light, Kili excluded of course.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Now, as the small gate that had been rigged up in the lower portion of the wall closed behind the last horse, she descended from her perch, avoiding patrolling dwarrow as she did. When she reached the ground floor, she headed straight for the stables.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>The air within the stables was warm and humid, turned that way by the breathing of the large horses, rams, and boars that resided there. It smelt strongly of hay and the almost sweet smell that lingered around such animals. The hay strewn across the floor absorbed the snow and slush dripping off those that had just returned.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Tauriel scanned them, searching for Kili amongst the battle rams. Finally, she found him when he stepped away from a ram, handing its reins over to another dwarf who took it to care for its needs.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>A small bubble of laughter worked its way out of her mouth when Kili finally looked up at her. His expedition to Dale had been cut short when a late winter storm rolled in, forcing them to return to Erebor in a last harsh, bitter blizzard. His normally dark hair was frozen in places, snow clinging, ice crusting, and meltwater dripping from the strands. Ice and snow clung to the scanty beard on his face. Despite how cold he must have been feeling, he grinned at Tauriel. Some of the snow flaked away from his mustache and beard when he did, dripping onto his already soaking wet coat.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>“Amrâlimê!” he cried and moved forward quickly with his arms outstretched, obviously intent on a rather damp hug.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Tauriel danced out of his reach with another laugh. “Go put on dry clothes! I’m warm and intend to stay that way.”</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Kili’s grin widened and his eyes narrowed. He prowled toward her, head tilting down while keeping his eyes fixed on hers.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>“Oh no! Don’t even think about it!” She stepped back. Her eyes widened and she fought against the nervous laughter that threatened to encourage him.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Kili darted forward with a shout. Instead of pulling her to him in a wet embrace, he grabbed her arms, leaned over, and shook his head. Water, snow, and ice sprayed out in all directions, splattering across her face and clothing and anyone or anything close enough to be caught in the mess.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>“Kili!” she cried and tried to push away from him. He kept shaking, shouting wordlessly as he did.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Finally, he stopped and stepped back, letting go of her arms.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Tauriel glared at him, holding her arms away from her sides as snow and ice dripped off her face and hair. Some of it ran down the collar of her tunic and she suppressed the freezing shudder the tried to ripple its way down her spine.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>“I missed you,” Kili said. He stretched up on to the tips of his toes to kiss her cheek.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Shaking freezing slush off her hands, she glared at him. “I’m going to take a bath,” she grumbled and turned to leave without further comment. Kili’s joyful laugh followed her. An answering smile tugged at her lips and she moved to make sure Kili never saw it.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>~*~*~</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel took the time to indulge in a long, hot bath. No one had scheduled her for any patrols that night and Oin all but ordered her out of the infirmary after he found out she spent over twenty-nine hours mixing tinctures, grinding dried herbs, and cleaning and rolling bandages three days before. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Elf you may be, but I’ll not have anyone in my domain overexerting themselves. Go! Read a book or something! I don’t want to see you for a week.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She’d been a bit stung by his comment about not seeing her for a week but shook it off. Surely he’d banished her only out of concern for her welfare. They’d been getting along so well.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>With a sigh, Tauriel shoved her doubts aside. She could deal with Oin and his actual intentions. For now, she needed to get dressed.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She walked into her bedroom, toweling her long hair dry. She stopped her progress toward the dressing room off to the side of her bedroom. There was something on her bed wrapped in plain paper. Something that hadn’t been there before.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>There weren’t many that had access to the royal wing and thus her rooms. Even fewer would ever even bother to come inside. So who had dared?</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She approached her bed cautiously. As she passed the little desk she kept, she picked up one of the knives stashed on it, prepared for any sort of treachery. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>When she reached the bed, she carefully shifted the paper aside and examined the contents. A small smile tugged at her lips as she lifted a beautiful dress (and where on earth had it come from? No one had time to make one and there was no reason for something so fine to be within Erebor in the first place). A small piece of paper sat beneath it. She picked it up and flipped it over.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“‘A ant an cin,’” she read. “A gift for me, is it?” She ran a finger along the deep purple fabric cut in a distinctly dwarfish style with its layers of fabric and metallic threads worked into it. It felt familiar, something created by her own people. But where had it come from and why would something crafted by an elf and obviously for an elf be made in the dwarfish style? “And who would write it in Sindarin?” she murmured to herself, looking at the paper again. Bilbo knew Sindarin, but he had little cause to give her something like this. And she knew his handwriting. This wasn’t it. His flowed smoothly, almost as fine as any elf’s. This was blockier with sharper edges, despite Sindarin not lending itself to such penmanship. If she didn’t know better, she would say it looked almost like cirth.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Curiosity piqued, she lifted the dress and examined it closer. It slid across her palms, its weight less than what it looked. Glimmers of silver threads sparked in the light from her lamps and fireplace. She found delicate, white and blue-purple flowers and silver stars embroidered around the hem and edges. The flowers reminded her of some sort of lily she’d seen in late summer and early fall. She’d always thought they were beautiful, often picking them and bringing them back to her quarters to lend a little color to her sparse accommodations. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>It really was lovely, she decided. Unable to find anything nefarious about the dress, she pulled it on instead of her usual greens and browns. She took a little extra time with her hair, being sure her usual style was neat and tidy. She left her weapons behind, except the knives she tucked into the tops of her boots. Once finished, she took a moment to examine herself in the tarnished silver mirror.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>It had been a long time since she’d bothered to wear any sort of finery. The Captain of the Greenwood’s guard rarely had reason to dress nicely. She’d almost always been on duty, serving her king and her people. It hadn’t ever bothered her before.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>It still didn’t, but she could admit to herself that she enjoyed wearing the occasional dress, even if they weren’t practical. It wasn’t often she actually felt feminine.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Would Kili like it?</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She hoped he would. Taking a deep breath, she went to her door, ready to leave her rooms and go find her own dinner. No one ever really talked to her other than Bilbo, Kili, sometimes his brother Fili, and some of the humans, such as Lord Bard and his children. The youngest daughter Tilda had taken a shine to her in particular. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She opened her door.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>And stopped moving.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Little crystal lights sat on the ground, leading down the hallway in the opposite direction she planned to go.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Odd…” Tauriel murmured. She glanced back into her room, wondering if she should change back into her usual clothing before following the lights. She had no desire to try to fight in the lovely dress.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Paranoid,” she grumbled to herself. Still, just because she was paranoid didn’t mean there wasn’t an assassin waiting to kill her at the end of the lit path before her. She ducked back into her rooms and grabbed her sword, strapping it onto her belt before once again leaving her rooms. She locked her door behind her and followed the little crystals into the depths of the mountain.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>They led her out of the royal wing in a direction she hadn’t gone before. She followed them down the hallway and up a spiraling staircase that rose high into the mountain. A little blue light shone from each and every step. Higher and higher she climbed the steep stairs until she finally reached the door. Absently, she wondered just how high in the mountain she was.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She nudged the door open. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Cold air rushed at her, stirring the hem of her dress a moment and lifting her hair away from her shoulders before settling again. More soft blue light illuminated the room with the soft blue light. The little crystals lined the walls in little nooks and crannies. More lights lined the floor, leading across the room to an open doorway. Another breeze stirred around her, coming from the doorway. She followed the lights.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Meleth nín.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel blinked in surprise, a small smile curling at the corners of her lips. “Amrâlimê,” she said and took the hands Kili held out to her, allowing him to pull her close. “What are you up to?” she asked in Westron.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He smiled at her and turned a bit, releasing one of her hands. In slightly broken Sindarin, he explained. “I thought we could have a private dinner, just the two of us for once. I feel like we haven’t seen much of each other lately.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You’re learning Sindarin,” she said. Something seemed to tighten in her chest and she felt pressure behind her eyes. She swallowed back the delighted tears and bent to kiss him. He stood on his toes to happily return her kiss.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I’m trying to learn,” he confessed. “It’s slow going at times.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You’re doing wonderfully,” she said as he led her over to the edge of what she now saw was a small balcony. “Where are we?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He opened his mouth to reply and then paused, frowning. “I can’t remember it in Sindarin,” he confessed. “It’s the royal rookery. The ravens that served Durin’s Line before Erebor fell lived here. There’s a larger rookery lower on the mountainside where the ravens live now. We have plans to renovate this one a bit before they take up residence again.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“It’s a wonderful place,” Tauriel said and tipped her head back. He must have shoveled all the snow off the balcony. Even though it was cold, there wasn’t any physical evidence of the season anywhere around them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Come,” he said, returning to his heavily accented Sindarin as he tugged her gently to the side. A couple of braziers burned near a pile of blankets and soft furs he’d laid out. A simple basket sat next to them, a fine supper filled it. He helped her sit on the soft pile and draped a fur-lined cloak over her shoulders before taking his seat beside her. He pulled the basket over and started divvying out its contents between them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>They talked as they eat, Kili trying to use Sindarin as much as he can but having to ask Tauriel for translations when he either forgets a word or never learned it in the first place. She laughed at his accent, telling him he sounds like some snobby, posh lord or something.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I learned from Bilbo,” he said. “He probably learned it from books with proper phonetics marked in or from his mother who probably learned from Lord Elrond of Rivendell.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She agreed with him and they sat back to relax once their meal was all but finished. As they enjoyed the last of the ale, the sound of a distant violin being tuned reached them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel straightened and looked back at the stone wall behind them. Kili, she noticed, perked up too and climbed to his feet. He walked over to the railing and peered over it. Setting her mug aside, she moved to join him.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Far below them, a light shines through one of the few windows on the mountainside. From there, the beginnings of a simple, sweet song started floating on the air.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Fili,” Kili said with a grin. “He still plays sometimes, when he’s had a long day in meetings and such. I really should play with him more, like we did before we left Ered Luin.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You play?” Tauriel asked as she leaned against the rail. It was low for her, but she planted her feet a good distance behind the balustrade to make it easier.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Sometimes,” Kili said. “Not as often as Fi. He’s better. I did more of the singing. We made more money when we played the taverns that way.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The music changed from something commonly heard in taverns and town squares, becoming something more complicated, slow, and flowing.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“He also learned more traditional, high society stuff. I never enjoyed it enough to learn it all.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>They stayed where they were for a time, just listening. The song drew to a close before another began. It wasn’t one she knew but Kili stepped away from the railing and pivots. Tauriel stood straighter as she followed his movements.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Seems a shame to waste such an opportunity,” Kili said, once again using Sindarin as he extended a hand to her. “Dance with me?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>It had been a long time since she’d felt any sort of timidity, but there, on that balcony, with the handsome and charming dwarf asking her to share a dance in her own language, she couldn’t help but feel a bit shy as she accepted his hand and let him pull her into a slow, swaying dance she didn’t know. She followed his lead as best she could and relied on her reflexes to keep from stepping on him.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>As they circle slowly around the balcony in a simple pattern. Kili occasionally threw in a simple spin or turn. Each time, Tauriel’s dress flared out and caught the firelight from the braziers and creating an effect that mirrored the stars above them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>After a time, Kili slowly drew them to a stop. “I have something for you,” he said and went over to the basket they’d abandoned. He waved at her to stay put when she took a step to follow him. He returned shortly with a small wooden box. He opened it, showing her a set of plain silvery beads.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I can’t ask to officially court you until Fili marries or declares he won’t, but I can give you a promise,” he said as she took the box he offered her. “No matter how long Fi takes to make up his own mind on the matter, I will never change my mind. You are my One and you are the only One I will ever want, have ever wanted by my side.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“They’re lovely,” Tauriel said as she lifted a bead from the box to examine it closely.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I’ll make you something finer when I’m allowed to pay court to you officially,” he said.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel set the bead back in the box. “I need nothing more than these,” she said. “I need nothing more than you.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kili grinned at her and surged up onto his toes, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a delighted, heated kiss. She responded in kind, tracing her fingers along his jaw and burying them in his hair.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>When they finally parted, Kili pulled her back over to the blanket. She sat at his urging and he pulled a brush and comb out of the depths of his seemingly endless basket. “May I put them in your hair?” he asked. “It’s customary for my people.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel leaned back and kissed him over her shoulder. “Please,” she said and settled in to allow him to do just that. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He made quick work of taking out the braids she’d been wearing before reverently brushing her hair, letting it run across his hands as he worked. They remained silent while he brushed. She watched curiously when he sectioned out some of her hair and started braiding.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“That looks like yours,” she said, eyes flickering to one of the braids he wore next to his ear. He didn’t wear them often, usually leaving his hair loose except for the single clasp at the back of his head that kept some of it out of his face. “Do they have meaning?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“They define us,” he said. “Normally, I don’t wear mine. I prefer to go unnoticed in crowds. Wearing braids that declare me as one of Thorin’s heirs can get a bit awkward or irritating, so I leave my hair loose most of the time.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel hummed. Finally, he finished the braid and placed a bead at the end. He sectioned out more hair and started a new pattern. “What’s that?” she asked.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“How I see you,” he said. “We can work together at another time to make it more comprehensive if you like.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Tell me?” she asked as she watched his fingers work their way down her hair.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>So he did, listing qualities she wouldn’t have thought of for herself as well as others she would have. Brave, strong, beautiful, warrior, dwarf-friend, and so on. When he finally finished, he capped that braid with a bead as well. He then took the two braids and started looping them together in a third braid. When he finally finished, he pulled the largest of the beads out and used it to clasp the entire thing together. Tauriel reached up to feel the finished result.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I have no beads to braid into your hair,” she said as she ran her fingers on the slim braid.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“That’s all right,” Kili said. “I’ll make a set when we can actually start courting. I’ll just borrow a pair from the treasury when I need to have it up, at official events and the like. Unless you’d like me to wear it all the time, of course?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She smiled at him. “There’s no reason,” she said. “I’ve always felt that we should be able to make our own decisions in regards to how we dress and what we wear. I feel no compulsion to tell you to wear my braids in your hair when you don’t even wear ones for yourself.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I have said it before, and I’ll say it again. I am a damn lucky dwarf,” Kili said and leaned over to kiss her firmly. “Feel free to take that out any time you want,” he said. “I’ll teach you to do it so you can wear it anytime you feel like it.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She ran a hand across it again. “I quite like it,” she said, “though I may find a way to incorporate it into my usual hairstyle. I’d hate to get hit in the face with one of these beads in a fight.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“And that’s the other reason why I typically don’t wear them,” Kili said with a smile.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>~*~*~</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The sun melted away the last of the snows. Driving snowstorms gave way to spring showers. The desolate area around Erebor turned green with new life. Dale’s new citizens left Erebor for their own city, along with rotating contingents of dwarrow soldiers and workers. Kili often went with them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel stayed behind and worked in the infirmary or walked patrols. She heard plots on occasion, mutterings against King Thorin but more often against his consort Bilbo. She took each and every report to Nori. One such report couldn’t wait. She dragged the dwarf to the guardhouse and handed him over to Dwalin to take care of the matter.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She worked hard in the infirmary to follow all of Oin’s instructions but to also expand his knowledge with some of her own, limited though it was. She also tried to remain inconspicuous as much as possible, especially where the royal family is involved, excluding Kili. It was rare that they all met together, usually at Bilbo’s insistence and almost each time he did he invited the entire Company as well. At such gatherings, she tended to find a quiet corner to observe those around her. More often than not, Kili joined her, soon followed by Fili. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kili bounced his way up to her one morning late in the summer.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“My mum’s almost here!” he said joyfully and took her hands, squeezing them slightly.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Your mother?” Tauriel said and something inside her dropped heavily toward her boots but somehow stayed firmly rooted in her torso. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Yes! Will you ride out with us to greet her and the caravan?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel swallowed back the sudden panic and tried for a reasonable, light tone. “I think I’ll stay behind. I’d imagine she would want to greet her two sons without any more audience than necessary.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kili frowned and hesitated.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel touched his cheek gently, just the barest graze of her fingertips. “You should greet your mother without me there. Let her enjoy your reunion together before we meet and complicate things.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He seemed to war with himself before his shoulders slumped. “If you’re sure?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Yes, Kili. Go. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to see you.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>He smiled, a bit sadly, she thought and gave her hands another squeeze before leaving, heading toward the main gates.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel avoided the caravan when Dis finally arrived in the mountain with the royal family and the Company leading the way. She watched them enter the mountain from a distance, unsure of her welcome.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The next few weeks were an exercise in stealth. For all Tauriel had promised Kili she would meet his mother, she did everything she could to avoid the situation entirely. She made sure she left her rooms early in the mornings before anyone else woke and found places to be busy within the mountain and without. She joined exploration groups that delved deep into the mountains, carrying supplies for them and reaching areas they couldn’t. She joined hunting parties or went out on her own. When Princess Dis and Kili walked near where Tauriel leaned against a pillar eating an apple in her spare time, Tauriel abandoned her snack and clambered up the massive stone structure before Dis realized she was there, watching from her perch until the dwarrowdam moved out of sight.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You’ll have to meet her eventually,” Kili laughed when he found her still sitting high above his head half an hour later. He’d noticed her half-eaten apple on the floor when he’d first passed.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Not today,” Tauriel said as she jumped down. He shook his head and they went to practice their archery in the nearest training rooms.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>~*~*~</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel walked down the hall towards her rooms, her nose buried in the book Kili had recommended to her. It captivated her so well that she didn’t realize there was someone in front of her until she’d almost run directly into them. Once their footsteps registered in her hearing, she stopped and peeked over the top of her book, intent on looking just long enough to find the easiest way around whomever it is.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Princess Dis stared at her, her lips parted slightly as she clutched a book in one hand as well.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel’s mind ground to a halt, her hands dropping closer to her waist, leaving her face open to Princess Dis’ scrutiny.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Princess Dis.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kili’s mother.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The dwarrowdam Tauriel had been actively avoiding for over a month.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Was standing in front of her with eyebrows raised.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Expectantly?</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Probably. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel had a feeling facing down another dragon would be less nerve-wracking than talking to her (hopefully) future mother-in-law by herself for the first time. By all the Valar, where was a dragon bent on overtaking the mountain again when an elf needed one? </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She needed to pull herself together. She was Captain of the Greenwood’s Guard for Eru’s sake.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Former captain, a nasty voice in her head sneered. It sounded far too much like King Thranduil on one of his worse days for her comfort. She was the former captain of Greenwood’s guard.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She rebelled. Former captain she may be, but only because she’d threatened her former king’s life on behalf of this dwarrowdam’s youngest son. The son Tauriel loved with all her heart.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The venomous voice gave her the irritation she needed to pull herself out of her panicked stupor. She took the anger and used it to break through the idiotic babling consuming her thoughts.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>She dropped to one knee and bowed her head. “Your Highness,” she murmured.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The leather-booted feet in Tauriel’s vision shifted slightly. “I fail to see a cause for such genuflection.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel froze. Perfect. She’d already irritated Dis. Not exactly the first impression she’d hoped to make. Then again, she’d hoped to never have to make an impression. Avoiding Dis for the rest of her days had seemed like such a good idea too.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“Stand up. I’d have thought by now you’d have realized we don’t stand on such ceremony here.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel rose to her feet but kept her eyes downcast. </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“There, that’s better,” Dis said and stepped closer. Tauriel resisted the urge to lurch back and away from her, even as Dis moved into her line of sight, peering up at her with a familiar glint in her dark eyes. Kili’s eyes. Or rather, Kili had her eyes. “I’ve been hoping to meet you.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You… have?” Tauriel asked and mentally berated herself. In all her years, nothing had come close to preparing her to meet her dwarfish love’s royal mother. She scrambled to find purchase in her own thoughts and position in the conversation.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Dis’ lips tipped up at the corners. “Indeed. Walk with me?” she asked. “I’d like to speak to you.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel nodded once and turned to fall in step with Dis. They moved in silence for a time until they reached the rooms Kili now shared with his brother and mother. Dis led the way inside.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>The brothers weren’t there and Tauriel steeled herself against the urge to bolt like a startled deer. Dis set her book down on the dining room table and motioned for Tauriel to join her by the unlit fireplace. Cautiously, Tauriel did so, sitting on the edge of the low chair Dis indicated and tucking her legs beneath it, digging her the toes of her boots against the stone in case she needed to make a hasty retreat.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“I’ve heard of the things you did,” Dis said.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Things like imprisoning her sons and brother for weeks.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“You saved my sons- Kili on more than one occasion- I hear. I owe you a great debt.”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Tauriel shifted uncomfortably. “It was not my intention to-”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>“No, of course not,” Dis said, “but I still owe it. And for my son’s sake, I will put aside my grievances with your kind in regards to you. Would you allow me to get to know you?”</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>Something loosened in Tauriel’s chest. “I would like that very much,” she said with a relieved smile.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos!</p>
<p>Please leave comments!</p>
<p>Please leave prompts!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili thrives. </p>
<p>Balin is proud. </p>
<p>Legolas is lonely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm LOVING all the wonderful feedback I'm getting. Please, keep it coming!</p>
<p>Thanks to MoonlightRurouni for betaing. You're awesome!</p>
<p>Stay safe. Stay healthy. Seek help if you need it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kili dropped out of his war ram’s saddle with ease and handed the reins off to a waiting hostler. “Lord Bard!” he called with an easy grin as he walked over to the Man.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Prince Kili,” Bard greeted with a quick nod of the head. “Welcome back to Dale.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Thank you,” Kili said as he looked around them. “How are repairs going?” A group of men and dwarrow worked nearby, repairing the old guardhouse next to Dale’s main gates. From what Kili could tell, the work was progressing as well as he could have expected.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well enough,” Bard said and nodded for Kili to follow him out of the training yard. “Your dwarrow engineers and craftsman that arrived with your last caravan have been a very strong addition to those already here. The work has started going a lot faster, thanks to the increased number. Faster than I would have expected.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kili grinned. “The same has been the case in Erebor. That’s what happens when you get dwarrow that are actually trained to build and repair homes instead of just soldiers being directed by one or two that know what they’re doing.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They walked into the town proper and started heading toward the residential areas nearest the markets where most of the repairs were being done. The sounds of hammers, saws, shouts, and other general construction noise permeated the entire city as dwarrow and men worked side by side to bring the once great city back to life.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How many cultural misunderstandings do I need to address?” Kili asked as they passed a group of men leading a horse and empty sledge in the opposite direction. They would make the journey to either Mirkwood, where Thranduil had graciously allowed them to take any usable deadfall they could find, or to the quarry to the east where stone had originally been excavated for Dale’s construction. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Surprisingly, none,” Bard said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kili’s eyebrows rose. “And how many personal misunderstandings do I need to address?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard’s normally stoic expression cracked slightly, the corners of his lips lifting just a touch. “You don’t need to worry about that,” he said. “Your man Bifur took care of any problems handily enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something inside Kili released and he felt himself breathe just a bit easier. He’d suggested Bifur and Bofur alternate as head engineer in Dale. Some of Thorin’s council hadn’t liked the idea and had protested against it vehemently. In what Kili felt was a rare display of trust, Thorin overruled all of them and told Kili to arrange things. Tension eased out of him knowing he hadn’t made the wrong choice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t seem to remember Bifur speaking much when you stayed in my home back before...” Bard trailed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Smaug burned Laketown. “He wouldn’t have,” Kili said. “You remember he had an ax stuck in his forehead, right?” Bard nodded. Kili continued. “According to Oin, it had put pressure or damaged the area of Bifur’s brain that allowed him to speak Westron. He’s always understood it, but for some reason he couldn’t remember how to make his mouth form the words. He could only remember Ancient Khuzdul. When the ax came out during The Battle, the pressure was relieved and he was able to speak Westron again. Instantly according to Bofur.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Interesting,” Bard said and he truly sounded like he thought it. “Did the ax make any other changes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know him before but Bofur said he started losing focus easily or he’d do strange things, like eat plants. He could still work as one of Ered Luin’s leading toymakers though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Toymaker, huh?” Bard asked as they came to a building surrounded by scaffolding. Men and dwarrow alike climbed on and off it, lugging stone and mortar and tools. “He makes a fine engineer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He has his mastery in it,” Kili agreed. “That’s why he makes such fine toys. You should see some of his more complicated ones. I had one as a little dwarfling, little more than a pebble. A raven that would actually glide for quite a distance. The wings would gently flap and everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could use some toys here,” Bard remarked absently as a couple of children raced by. His youngest was among them, the little doll she’d clutched tightly the night Smaug had attacked still firmly in hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll talk to the toymaker’s guild, see if they want to open a stall when the markets are ready for such commerce. That is, if you’d like dwarrow shopkeepers in Dale alongside your own people. As I understand, that’s how it was before Smaug arrived.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was,” Bard said as they watched a pair of dwarrow heft a stone into place while a man checked to make sure it was aligned properly with the rest of the wall. “I think that would be something we should explore once we’re ready. Are there other craftsmen you would suggest having in Dale?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not many of our people have arrived that aren’t absolutely necessary for day to day life. Mostly masons and woodworkers. A few cooks, smiths, and some tailors might be a good idea though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard hummed as they moved on to the first market. Some women worked within the first store, removing all the refuse that had accumulated over the decades. Outside, a dwarf chiseled away at damaged stone, the tink, tink, tink a counterpoint to the women’s laughter. “I think a toymaker or two might be necessary as well. It’s been some time since our children have had any sort of joy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili couldn’t help a small smile. “I’ll speak to King Thorin and the guilds, see when and whom they would like to send. I’ll have a list by the time I return.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard glanced down at Kili. “You surprise me,” he said. “Granted, I didn’t know you hardly at all when you first rode a barrel into my life, but, injured as you were, there was something about you that didn’t exactly lend to the idea of a diplomat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trained from a young age on how to assist King Thorin in running our kingdom,” Kili deflected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not what I mean,” Bard said, shaking his head. “Anyone can be told how to try to better relations, or so I’ve been informed, but you seem to have a certain talent for finding solutions that would benefit both our kingdoms with ease.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean then,” Kili said with a chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard’s eyebrows tilted down a bit, as if he couldn’t quite believe Kili didn’t realize what he did so effortlessly. “You chose the engineers to head Dale’s repairs, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yes,” Kili said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of all the dwarrow I’ve met in the last year, Masters Bofur and Bifur are most at ease with their position. Master Bofur interacts with dwarrow and man as if there were no difference, treating them all exactly the same. Master Bifur’s patience is unparalleled in all the workers, willing to show our young men the most basic of tasks again and again with only a slightly confused sound as prompting to do so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re the obvious choices,” Kili said with a shrug, “and, honestly, until the caravan arrived a month ago, they were the only engineers in Erebor that I knew personally. Lord Dain of the Iron Hills had sent some but I didn’t know them from Durin I.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And yet you didn’t even think to replace them when the caravan arrived.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There wasn’t a need to. They’re working fine with your people and mine, they know the project better than anyone I would consider sending in their place, and they’re good at what they do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And your confidence in them just further proves my point,” Bard said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili still didn’t quite understand, but he let the matter drop as they looked inside another dilapidated but intact store. It even had a new wooden door. The hinges looked as if they’d been created in Erebor. Good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bard’s eldest daughter was on her hands and knees, a bucket of filthy water next to her and a scrub brush in hand. She’d rolled up the long sleeves of her blue dress to her elbows and the skirts of her dress bunched beneath her shins, half soaked behind the sopping wet apron she wore. Tendrils of her hair had escaped the careful knot at the back of her neck and stuck to her face. A few smudges of grime smeared her face and bare arms. Kili was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to decipher the original color of her apron if he tried at this point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sigrid, my girl,” Bard called when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Work that needs done,” Sigrid replied without looking up. “Honestly, Da. We’ve talked about this. I will go where I’m needed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili barely caught Bard’s amused huff. “I mean why are you here alone and not at the guardhouse training as you told me you would be this morning. I’d expected you to be there when Prince Kili arrived.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sigrid froze in her furious scrubbing of the floor before slowly lifting her eyes up to Kili’s. “Drat,” she murmured before placing her brush in the bucket and hastily climbing to her feet. She dipped a quick curtsy as soon as she had her balance. “Your Highness,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili smothered the grin that wanted to betray his amusement. “My Lady,” he replied, nodding to her in return and purposely ignored the blush spreading across her cheeks. “You seem hard at work. Might I assist?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s quite all right,” she said and glanced down at herself. “As you can tell, it’s rather filthy work and I’d hate for you to ruin your clothing.” She crossed one arm across her midriff, clutching at her elbow and fingers fiddling with the stained, rolled sleeve of her dress. “Besides, the others will return shortly. They just left for fresh water.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you certain?” Kili asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do have help?” Bard asked at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quite certain,” Sigrid said. “I’m sure they’re on their way back now,” she added, giving her father a pointed look. Bard returned it with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sure you have other, greater matters that require your attention in any case.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili frowned a little. “The work you do is as worthy and honest as anyone else within this city,” he said. “Cleaning these stores and preparing them for commerce will help the economy and thus your city. Never doubt that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Your Highness,” Sigrid said and her eyes looked to the side of him bashfully. “I will keep that in mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just then, three girls toting buckets of clean water entered the shop behind Kili. “Lord Bard,” they chorused and dipped small curtsies with varying degrees of wobble. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ladies,” Bard said with a nod of his head. “I’ll leave you to it then,” he added with a glance back at his daughter. “You’ll be at dinner?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Da.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl. Don’t work too hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone has to do it!” she called after them as they left the store.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s very practical, your daughter,” Kili said, his mind already turning towards his brother and how very practical he could be. The rare times he ran into Sigrid, the more Kili was sure that she was Fili’s One. There was no doubt in his mind that they were made from the same whole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A little too practical at times,” Bard agreed as they continued their quiet tour through the main areas of the city, observing the repairs and progress so Kili could report them back to Thorin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Confusion reigned when Kili returned to Erebor and it didn’t take long to realize why. A party of Mirkwood elves headed by their far-too-serious Prince milled about as dwarrow bustled around them to take their horses and argue over who would take their baggage to what rooms and if they should even be hosting the party or if they should make them wait outside the Mountain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sensing an inter-kingdom incident if someone didn’t step in and quickly, Kili passed over the reins of his war ram to an hostler and strode up to the group of dwarrow milling about and arguing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough,” he snapped. “You will take our guests’ belongings to the diplomatic wing. One of you will send for Captain Dwalin and Master Balin and have them meet you there. They will organize everything from there. When you have done so, ask Captain Dwalin to meet us in the Great Hall. Send another runner there now to warn Master Bombur and the kitchen staff of our visitors. Go. Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group bowed collectively with murmurs of  “Your Highness” dropping from their lips before they dashed about to do as Kili ordered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I apologize,” Kili said, coming to stand before the elf prince and his entourage. “I’m afraid we were unaware of your arrival.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m afraid that may have been our fault,” the prince said and cast a glare at an elf behind him. The elf looked away and went paler still if that were at all possible. “We apologize for arriving unannounced.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No matter,” Kili said. “If you will follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms. Once you are settled, our kitchens will have a meal prepared for you. After you are adequately fed, we can discuss the purpose of your visit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The prince’s eyebrows smoothed from their displeased glower and he tipped his head in a small sign of acquiescence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’ll follow me,” Kili said and turned slightly, holding an arm out to indicate their direction. The elves stepped forward collectively and Kili walked next to the blond prince.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left them at the diplomatic wing where Balin waited for them. With a nod, Kili promised to return within an hour to escort them all to dinner before making his way to the royal wing and a bath. He worked quickly, knowing if he didn’t, he risked insulting Mirkwood’s surprise delegation with his tardiness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did take the time to search briefly for Tauriel. She wasn’t in her rooms, the library, or any of the easy to reach locations he would normally find her. He thought briefly that maybe she’d altered her shift for guard rotations but didn’t spend much more time thinking about it as he slowed his approach to the diplomatic wing. He’d almost reached it when Balin caught his attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any idea why they’re here Laddie?” Balin asked quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not a clue,” Kili said as he checked to make sure his hair was in better order than it usually was, his official braids worked into the length and the clasps in their proper places. “I’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want any help?” Balin asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili paused. Normally, he would say yes, but if he did, he knew Balin would either accompany him or call Fili to do so. Both of them were already overworked with helping reestablish Erebor and all its inner and outer workings. He could handle one delegation from Mirkwood, couldn’t he?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you wouldn’t mind seeing if Ori has some free time to take notes on whatever this is about, that would help, or any other scribe really. I’ll take care of the elves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Balin’s smile lifted his beard a bit. “You’ll do well with this,” he said. “You seem to get along better with their kind than the rest of us anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fili doesn’t have any problems with elves and you’re the most diplomatic dwarf I’ve ever met,” Kili protested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aye, that may be true, but tolerating someone and actually getting along with them are two matters altogether. Now, off you go. Get them fed. Conference room nine will be ready for you once you’ve all eaten.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something tightened in Kili’s chest. “I’ll do you proud,” he said and shoved the strange, cloying feeling in his throat away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You already do,” Balin said. “Never worry about that.” He patted Kili’s shoulder and walked away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling a bit bereft and alone and, admittedly, a bit overwhelmed with the sudden realization of just how much Balin trusted him in this, Kili cleared his throat. He took a moment to straighten his coat before turning to enter the diplomatic wing to search for the elves to take them to the Great Hall for dinner. Even though most dwarrow now had access to their own kitchens, many still ate there. Kili understood why, considering most of their families wouldn’t arrive in Erebor until the last caravan arrived in another year and a half or so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Conference room nine looked the same as all the other conference rooms, down to the old, uncomfortable chairs and the scarred, stone table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili listened to the trade agreement being read in Westron by one of the elves, reading along as best he could with his still-growing knowledge of Sindarin. He scowled and marked something down on a parchment next to him to check later, unsure of the translation of one word. According to the oral translation he was hearing and his own mental translation he was making from the paper in front of him, something seemed a bit incorrect. He debated adjourning the meeting after the elf finished reading the document but pushed the thought aside. He was almost positive he knew what he was reading. It wasn’t the first such spot he’d noticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, the elf reached the end of the document and retook his seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Kili said with a nod to the elf. “Now, perhaps I’ve been given a different draft than the one that was just read, but I believe some of the numbers differ slightly between our documents.” He smiled and looked directly at the elf. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched another elf twitch minutely in her chair. The prince sitting across from him shifted his gaze from Kili’s face to that of the elf who had read the contract.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this true?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“May I see your copy, Your Highness?” the elf asked, holding out a pale, perfect hand. Kili handed his copy over, trying not to feel self-conscious of all the notes he’d scribbled in the margins and in any space he could find amongst the flowing script. His cirth was flawless, his handwriting perfect, even by Balin’s standards, but he knew what those symbols spelled. Luckily, there was no way any of these uppity elves could know what he’d written. Even if they could read cirth (unlikely) he’d used his and Fili’s shorthand. Only they knew it and had been using it for decades now. Not even Nori knew how to read what they wrote.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At least, Kili didn’t think Nori had broken their code yet. It was hard to tell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Would he get in trouble for teaching it to Tauriel? It wasn’t proper khuzdul after all, but rather a bastardized version of it and it was only written, not spoken. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shoved the thought to the back of his mind to think on later. He’d have to talk to Fili first anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The elf who had read the contract (Kili really needed to learn their names) hemmed and hawed for a bit as he tried to decipher Kili’s marks without any success. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, this is a different draft. Please forgive me. We changed a few things before our arrival and I must have brought the wrong copy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every single instinct inside Kili demanded he scoff at the weak excuse. He tamped down on the impulse and inclined his head. “An understandable mistake,” he said instead. “Might I have your copy to review so I might familiarize myself with the changes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The elf hesitated. “I’m afraid this copy has all my personal notes on it,” he said and picked up the draft from which he’d been reading. Kili didn’t comment on how close he held it to himself so that Kili wouldn’t be able to see anything. “I’ll have another made up for you. Might we reconvene in the morning?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll have someone show you the way directly after breakfast,” Kili said as he held out a hand for the copy he’d originally had. It wouldn’t hurt to keep a hold of it and go over it with Bilbo or Tauriel later, just to be sure he was translating it correctly. “Let’s adjourn for the evening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The elves gathered their papers and such before standing and leaving. The prince held back, nodding for his people to continue when they paused to wait for him. Once the others were gone, Prince Legolas turned to Kili.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I trust you’ve recovered from your injuries?” Legolas asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili handed his papers over to Ori who quietly promised to make sure they reached Kili’s desk before leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As you see,” Kili said and lifted his arms out to his sides for a moment. The snide remark itching to burst from him lurked on the edge of his mind. Balin would throw Kili into the deepest, dankest abandoned mine he could find if he messed up at this point. “It was a near thing.” He pushed away the memory of a deep voice speaking of love for him, his brother, and his mother. He still hadn’t found the right time to broach that conversation with either person. “Tauriel managed to pull me back from the Halls, or so I’m told.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas nodded. “I trust she is well?” he asked. For all his (probable) advanced years, Kili still managed to hear the undercurrent of accusation Legolas tried to hide in his question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She is,” Kili said, and, feeling charitable added, “She will probably be in the Great Hall about now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will she?” Legolas asked and looked toward the door, already leaning toward it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Knowing Tauriel might want to see her friend, Kili smothered a sigh. “I can show you the way, if you like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas nodded and his throat worked to swallow. “I would appreciate that greatly,” he said. “I have missed her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They didn’t make it out of the hall with the conference rooms before they ran into Tauriel. Kili grinned at her, unable to resist the feeling of complete adoration he felt for her. She smiled in return, a softer, gentler expression than his. Then her eyes shifted to the elf next to him and her smile faltered, shifted, fell and the stoic mask he remembered from that day on the beach fell into place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Would it hurt relations with Mirkwood if he were to throttle Legolas?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Probably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your Highnesses,” Tauriel greeted them both a bit stiffly. Kili swallowed back the growl rising in his chest but couldn’t quite quell the glare he shot at Legolas. Luckily, the elf had taken a step forward to greet Tauriel, putting Kili out of his line of sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tauriel,” Legolas said and his tone changed, becoming lighter and acquiring actual inflection. So the princeling wasn’t completely monotone. “It is good to see you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Tauriel asked, her eyes flickering to Kili for reassurance. He nodded slightly and stepped back a bit. He would wait for her to ask for his help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are here to negotiate a trade deal with Erebor,” Legolas said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You normally do not take part in such tasks. Why are you here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas’s head ducked down a bit, the image of an adolescent caught in a lie. Just how old was he in elvish terms anyway?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have news for you,” Legolas said. “Is there somewhere we could speak alone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tauriel looked to Kili. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted to speak to the other prince alone. She nodded her head a bit and he stepped forward again. “There is an empty office just this way,” he said and indicated down a passage that branched off the ever-widening tunnels they’d been following. He led them to the empty room and opened the door. Legolas entered without looking at him. Tauriel stopped and took Kili’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve missed you,” she murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His grin returned and he stretched up on his toes. She bent to help accommodate him and he brushed a kiss against her lips. “I missed you too, Amrâlimê,” he said. “I’ll wait here and we can get supper once you’re finished with your conversation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She brushed a little of his hair away from the side of his face before stepping into the room behind him, fingers trailing across his arm as she went. He settled against the wall to wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Less than five minutes later the door opened and Tauriel left, her face set in the same stoic mask he detested as she breezed past him, heading away from the Great Hall and supper, and probably toward the royal wing and her rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kili turned into the room and glared at Legolas who just stood staring at the doorway, his own expression as stony as Tauriel’s had been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you tell her?” Kili demanded. Legolas’s bright silver-blue eyes shifted to him unblinkingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The truth,” he said and swept out of the room towards the Great Hall and his own evening meal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Growling, Kili hurried after Tauriel, intent on finding out what had happened.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave kudos.</p>
<p>Leave prompts.</p>
<p>Leave comments.</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legolas makes an offer.</p>
<p>Tauriel seeks.</p>
<p>Dwalin thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies to all my readers. I know I promised an update last Friday and it didn't happen. Life just got very difficult there for about a week. But I'm back. I have the chapter and I'm ready to post!</p>
<p>All the thanks to MoonlightRurouni for checking my work and making sure it's not garbage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid shut behind Tauriel, leaving her alone in the room with Legolas. Wonderful dwarven engineering ensured no one would be able to hear them, not even Kili standing right next to the door at her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas turned to face her, leaning against the desk that dominated the center of the room. “For all our extended years, I feel like it has been an Age since I last saw you,” he said. “How have the dwarves been treating you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwarrow,” Tauriel corrected automatically. “Better than I could have hoped.” It was the truth, after all. When she’d first entered the Mountain, she’d feared someone would throw her in some dark dungeon as soon as Kili and his brother and uncle were healed. She had been their jailer in Greenwood and had assisted in taking them prisoner in the first place. She’d expected to receive similar treatment and had been surprised when she’d been allowed to roam Erebor’s halls unhindered. She didn’t bother mentioning the occasional moments of open hostility she still experienced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to hear it,” Legolas said. “I have worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel repressed a sigh. “I appreciate your concern. As you see, I am well. Now, tell me. Why are you here?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas’s eyebrows rose. “These dwarves have been rubbing off on you,” he said, amusement leaking into his tone. “I’ve never known you to be this impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been refreshing, being away from court intrigue, Your Highness” she said. She didn’t bother mentioning his father and the utter insanity he liked to in</span>
  <span>flict</span>
  <span> in his own kingdom for his own amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, Tauriel. You know you don’t have to address me like that, especially when there is no one to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I am no longer a part of the Woodland Realm, it is only proper for me to address foreign royalty by their proper titles. Or had you forgotten I’d been banished?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is actually why I’m here,” Legolas said. “I told you I had news for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t respond, just stared at him until he shifted a little in his stance. His foot dropped to the floor again and he stood a little straighter. “I’ve come to tell you your banishment has been lifted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel’s breath hitched in her throat. Of all she’d expected him to say, this was not it. If anything, she’d thought he’d come to tell her she should do all she could to avoid Greenwood, that his father was still furious with her. Thranduil had seemed rather irritated with her for pointing an arrow at him and ordering him about as she were his sovereign instead of the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lifted?” she asked once she’d found her voice again. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are conditions,” Legolas conceded, “but you’ll be able to come home, where you belong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home. There was that word again. The Greenwood was no longer her home. Could she make it her home again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s visage flashed through her mind, his dark eyes, perpetually messy hair, and that joyous grin full of life and affection and vitality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Greenwood would never be home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it may be nice to return to at least gather her few personal belongings, if they were still in her rooms beneath the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What conditions?” she asked warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing drastic,” Legolas said, amusement once again softening his features. “He’s not asking you to cut off your ears in penance or anything. You’ll only need to swear loyalty to Thranduil and never associate with dwarves ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never associate with- Nan aear a geil!” she snapped. “It is demands </span>
  <span>such as these</span>
  <span> that continue to keep our peoples from reconciling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel, please. You must understand. He blames them for your actions during the Battle. Before those dwarves stumbled onto our lands you were unwaveringly loyal to him. </span>
  <span>That day, at The Battle, you threatened his life, demanded that he send our people to battle, to spill their blood, to end their lives. And for what? The sake of a few dwarves?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He banished me before I threatened him,” Tauriel reminded Legolas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You disobeyed direct orders not to leave our kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left to ascertain the possible threat to our people,” she said. “I will not break off my dealings with dwarrow. You may tell your father that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t your home,” Legolas told her and stood. He walked closer to her, stopping only when he was close enough for her to see the shadows of each of his eyelashes on his pale skin. “You belong in Greenwood, at my side.” He reached for her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped back. “No,” she said. “I do not belong there.” She spun on her heel and left, her heart in such turmoil that she didn’t stop to talk to Kili. She strode through the halls until she returned to her rooms, heart in her throat and anguish in her chest. She went inside and paced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d refused Thranduil’s offer to return to Greenwood. He would never extend it to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her old home was forever lost to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili found her shortly after she’d settled her thoughts enough to sit down. She’d folded her legs under her where she’d stood, tucking her legs into a crossed position and let her hands rest on her knees. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her raging emotions. She thought of peace, of the quiet found in the night amongst the tree canopies with a cloudless sky, trying to imagine it as a reflection of her heart. Legolas’s offer was no more than a small cloud obscuring the moon and would blow away quickly with a gentle breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili knocked gently on her door before opening it and peering inside. She looked up at him for a moment but then went back to containing her aching heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered the room and shut the door behind him. Without a word, he ducked into her room briefly and returned with a warm blanket. He draped it around her shoulders and went to her fireplace and its scant embers. He stirred them back to life and added a log, blowing until the glowing coals relit and spread to the new fuel. Then he sat down on the floor next to her and just waited, his eyes staring into the fire as he waited for her to speak to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took time for her to master herself, to gather her thoughts and order them into something she felt she could speak of. In that time, Kili added more wood to the fire before returning to his silent vigil at her side, remaining as still as the rock from which his people were supposedly carved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is wrong,” Tauriel finally said once she could trust her breathing and her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” Kili asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel touched the back of his hand where it rested on his own leg. He turned it over and she laced their fingers together. “My place will never be in Greenwood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed audibly. “Is it not?” he asked quietly. His voice sounded a bit strangled and nasal as if something blocked proper airflow through his nose and mouth. “You were Captain of the Guard. You had a life, a purpose. You left it all behind to chase after a group of crazy dwarrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not crazy dwarrow,” she said fondly. “Just one insane, handsome, dark-haired archer that needs more looking after than any other I’ve ever met.” She leaned to the side a little until their shoulders bumped before straightening her spine. She lifted her chin resolutely. “I will make a new life here, within the Mountain. I will find more purpose than simple guard duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will that be?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” she said. “I’ve been a soldier since I was strong enough to draw a bow. I know no other life so I think I will continue with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a half-smile. “You can listen to my complaining of boredom when the guard duty gets tedious and not take any of my grumblings to heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take every last little bit of it to heart,” he said. “I will listen to every word, every frustration, every complaint. I will do what I can to help you make the life you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will be by your side,” she said. “Surely there will be duties for us to see to together in the future?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up and touched the plain bead in her hair. “I will talk to Balin about what you are allowed to help with at this time. You are right though. There will be plenty for us to do in the future that will undoubtedly keep us busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it.” She said and relaxed against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they stared into the fire, breathing in each other’s presence and relishing in the support offered and received. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel did her best to avoid Prince Legolas after their conversation. Considering her duties and her ability to hide in Erebor’s royal wing, it didn’t take much effort. The only time she found herself practically scrambling to leave without being noticed was during meal times and that was quickly fixed. All she had to do was go directly to the kitchens when they weren’t extremely busy and beg something off Bombur who typically smiled and piled a tray of food for her to eat at the small table in his kitchens, muttering something about her needing more meat on her bones or she’d freeze during the winter or be snapped like a twig the first time she got into a fight. She didn’t comment, just thanked him and retreated to the little table to eat in peace. Kili found and joined her on the second day she refused to join Erebor’s main populace for dinner, laughing lightly and grinning in amusement the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the final day that Legolas managed to catch her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much. He stayed at the guard station for half a day, waiting for her to either start her shift or end it. If she’d been on her way to start her shift, she would have been able to beg off, saying she’d be late. Unfortunately, he caught her at the end of a shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel, I would speak to you if you have a moment,” he said as soon as she exited the guardhouse and headed towards her rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Eru’s sake, did he never give up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resigning herself to an uncomfortable conversation after another dreary day of walking rounds in all but abandoned corridors (her path had been moved deeper into the mountain, near as of yet unopened mines), she nodded and led him away from the common passerby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Prince Legolas?” she asked, linking her hands behind her back and standing straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips thinned briefly and his brows knit together, rising slightly. She recognized the expression even though few ever saw it and a pang of guilt stabbed at her. It took a lot to hurt Legolas’s feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and to the side as he swallowed and schooled his features back into stoicism. Finally, he looked up but a hint of his sorrow still remained. “I am sorry that the message I was asked to give you on behalf of my father distressed you. It was not my intention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what, exactly, is your intention?” she asked, doing her best to keep the sharp bitterness from her tone. He didn’t deserve it and the elf that did would be hard-pressed to ever leave his precious throne ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to know if I have lost my dearest friend,” he said quietly. </span>
  <span>“If you wish to stay with the dwarves, I understand. I will respect your wishes. Perhaps someday you will be welcomed home without conditions needing to be met. Until that day, know that I still value your friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the anger and frustration at Legolas mostly died away. “You once said that if there was no place for me, you would not return to the Woodland realm,” she reminded him, giving voice to the only bit of hurt to which she could still cling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head further but lifted his eyes. “I returned in hopes of persuading my father to lift your banishment. If his stubbornness continues, I will do as I said and leave to find my own path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not care for change, do we?” she asked. “For all our people ridicule the dwarrow for being unchanging and stone-like, we are far more set in our ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a difficult thing,” Legolas conceded as he straightened a little and sighed. “After living a certain way for so long, it is hard to accept our way of thinking might be wrong. But you.” He smiled at her but there was still sadness in his eyes. “You have embraced change and continue to embrace it every day you stay amongst these dwarrow. They are lucky to have you among them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid most would disagree with you,” she said smiling a little in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever find yourself in need of something unchanging, send word and I will come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, mellon nin,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas’s smile widened into something almost unseemly for an elf. He tipped his head, eyes closing briefly as he schooled his features back into something less exuberant. “I will continue to join envoys from home,” he told her. “I hope to see you often, but now, I must go. They’re already waiting for me at the gates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go,” Tauriel said. “Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas nodded and turned to leave the mountain. Tauriel watched him for a moment, feeling lighter than she had since the night Kili had braided the plain beads in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow started falling less than a month after the delegation from Greenwood. It melted within a few days, leaving muddy roads outside Erebor and all through Dale. Tauriel soon found herself with new duties. After all, the main entrance wasn’t going to keep itself free of mud and grime tracked in on the boots of all the people entering Erebor, let alone the carts and animals. Still, it was a change from the lonely silent passages she normally patrolled and it wouldn’t last forever. She didn’t complain though it was grunt work that would fall to someone else once the final caravans arrived. Besides, it kept her near the outdoors, and the fresh air that reached her was revitalizing to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patrolled back and forth near the gates with the large shovel provided for her. She scraped any mud tracked into the mountain and added it to the carts sitting just out of the way of traffic flow. More often than not, the slick, slimy grime ended up coating her boots and legs. If she got too close to a passing cart, it often flicked onto the rest of her, even onto her face. She didn’t bother wiping it off every time it happened. She’d just scrape her skin raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few weeks, more snow fell and it stayed cold enough that it didn’t melt, instead freezing and leaving deep furrows in the roads from wheels, feet, and hooves. Her duties shifted again and she helped to clear snow so rams pulling special sledges could help level the ground between Erebor and Dale. The task took days as they combatted snowstorms and the limitations of the ponies and rams ability to work in harsh conditions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she and the team of dwarrow she worked with returned to Erebor, filthy and exhausted. She greeted Kili on his way to another meeting (and his blinding grin helped warm her from the inside even if Thorin’s raised eyebrow at her and Kili made her feel a bit uncomfortable) and headed off to take a bath, reveling in the heat after so many days spent freezing in the gently falling snow. Once she was clean and reasonably warmed, she headed to the markets, hoping against hope that there was a cobbler that would help her with a new pair of boots. The ones she’d been wearing had come from her when she’d left Greenwood. Even then they’d been getting old. Her latest foray into the miserable weather and harsh landscape had finally broken through them. She needed them repaired or replaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been in the markets, wandering her way through in search of a likely stall when a distant commotion caught her attention. She did her best to ignore it but it kept moving her way. Finally, it rounded the corner just behind her and she turned to make sure she wasn’t in the way of some event she didn’t know about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distraught dwarrowdam rounded the corner, going to everyone, begging for help. The dwarrow around her listened to what she said and shook their heads sadly. A few patted the dam’s shoulder before heading off in various directions. As she neared, Tauriel heard what she was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Have you seen my girl? She’s only ten. Brown hair, brown eyes. Her beard hasn’t started coming in yet. She was wearing a purple dress with a blue sash. Have you seen her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel stepped up to the dam. “Do you need help finding her?” she asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dam paused at first, looking up the two feet to Tauriel’s face. “You’d help?” she asked. Her tone was incredulous but not accusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Tauriel said. “Have you notified the Guard yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dam shook her head. “They’ll not bother with the likes of me,” she protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a member of the guard and I will help,” Tauriel said. “What is your name and what is hers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Yovea and my daughter is Yvelarn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me Madam Yovea. We’ll find Captain Dwalin and ask him for assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Captain? There’s no use trying to bother the likes of him, Mistress Elf. Such high folk never bother with the likes of me and mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall see,” Tauriel said and led the way quickly to the nearest guardhouse. There, she asked for Captain Dwalin’s current assignment and learned he was guarding King Thorin, as usual. They were due in the throne room for public audiences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t give Yovea a chance to object, just lead the way to the throne room and passed all the currently waiting petitioners. They received plenty of glares and grumbling but Tauriel ignored each and every one of them. When she finally reached the dais, she caught Dwalin’s eye and he stepped down, away from the thrones after nodding at another guard stationed nearby to take his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked as he looked up at Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Madam Yovea,” Tauriel said quietly. “Her daughter Yvelarn has gone missing. May I have permission to organize a search party with all guard members currently not strictly required at their current duties?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Permission granted.” Dwalin looked back at Thorin. The king nodded once and Dwalin turned back to Tauriel and Yovea. “Follow me. We’ll head to the guardhouse and deploy searchers. Madam Yovea, have you anything of your child’s? Something personal that would smell like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get some of her bedding easily enough,” the dam said. “What good will that do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have scent hounds that can follow her trail,” he said. “When did you last see your daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This morning. We went to the markets. She must have wandered off while I talked to the baker on Copper Row. I’ve been searching ever since but  no one’s seen her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Describe her,” Dwalin ordered as he lengthened his stride. Yovea did, telling of a dwarfling, no more than twelve years old with bright, golden-brown hair, brown eyes with flecks of emerald, a smattering of freckles, and a sturdy build that would stand no taller than Dwalin’s thigh. She’d been wearing her favorite red frock with the brown sash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel listened as they hurtled into the guardhouse. Dwalin called for all available guards as well as two scent hounds and their handlers. Yovea disappeared as the guard gathered and returned with a well-loved blanket before leading the guard, dogs, handlers, Dwalin, and Tauriel to the last place she’d seen her daughter. Dwalin sent most of the guard in every direction with Yvelarn’s description, going to every dwarf and dam they ran into to ask about the dwarfling. Tauriel stayed with Dwalin, awaiting orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin called the scent hounds forward. Their handlers gave commands and the dogs sniffed the blanket Yovea held. They circled, noses to the ground. One, a small dog that only reached partway up Tauriel’s shin, paused at one point, sniffing the same spot repeatedly. Finally, its fawn and white tail wagged and they started dragging against their leash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper’s found something,” the handler said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her off-leash,” Dwalin ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Captain. She’ll outrun us if I do and we’ll lose her and risk losing the dwarfling’s scent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep up and leave markers,” Tauriel said and drew a knife. She scratched a quick mark in the dirt, marks she’d learned by listening in on new recruit’s training when she’d been filling out paperwork on an arrest. “Let her loose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handler glared at Tauriel, a protest on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it,” Dwalin snarled, “before the trail goes any colder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little dog Pepper strained at her leash, her fawn-colored ears trying to stand erect even as they flopped forward. She sniffed the ground again and whined. Grumbling, her handler let her off the leash. “On your head be it,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper took off through the market, nose to the ground, and running at almost a dead sprint. Tauriel took off after her, weaving between dwarrow. Any time they turned a corner, she scratched a mark on a pole or into the stone at her feet with her knife, eyes never leaving the white-tipped fawn tail wagging close to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper led her on a merry chase through the markets before weaving under the fabric of a stall. Tauriel followed, scratching another mark on one side of the stall and then on the other as she broke free, ignoring the indignant shouts of the cooper who owned it. Once beyond the market, Pepper dashed unhindered down the wide, main passage, heading steadily for the atrium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dodging carts, mules, rams, and dwarrow, Tauriel raced on behind the dog. She didn’t pause as they left through Erebor’s main gates. Once out on the main road, Pepper stopped and sniffed deeply at the ground. She snuffled about, working back and forth, searching. Finally, she barked and took off again, off the side of the road and up the side of the mountain. The ground worsened, mud flicking up beneath the dog’s paws and making the way treacherous for Tauriel. A cold wind blew across the mountainside. When the sun set that night, temperatures would drop and the mud would freeze. From the look of the horizon, snow would follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel raced harder, bounding from rocks and over little streams of runoff from snow melting higher on the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed what appeared to be little more than a game trail as it tracked higher along the mountain, running along a spur towards Dale. Had the little dwarfling really come this far? </span>
  <span>Why had they come outside the mountain in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper paused and Tauriel caught up to her. The dog’s ears flicked forward, once again looking as if Pepper were trying to make them stand straight instead of flopping over. Tauriel waited, not wanting to disturb the dog. As she held still, a sound drew her attention. At the same time, Pepper trotted off the pain path and around a rock outcrop. There, sheltered from the wind, a little dwarfling huddled, sniffling quietly into the skirt of her red dress. Mud smeared her hands and face and more splattered her heavy boots and the hem of her dress. Her beard hadn’t come in yet but her golden brown hair hung well past her shoulders and in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper stopped next to the girl and whined, stood straight with her tail stiff, and pawed at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy Pepper,” Tauriel said and bent to put a hand on the dog’s back. Pepper glanced back at Tauriel before looking back at the object of her search and whining again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yvelarn?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarfling pulled her face out of her skirts and looked over at Tauriel. “Who are you?” she asked, sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Tauriel and this is Pepper,” she said and shifted a little closer, moving slowly and broadcasting her movements to not scare the girl. “Your mother is worried about you. She asked us to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she mad?” Yvelarn asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s scared,” Tauriel hedged. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yvelarn nodded. “I lost her in the market crowds. I couldn’t find her.” She climbed to her feet, heedless of the mud coating the seat of her skirts. “Can you help me find her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and held out a hand, ignoring the mud on the dwarfling’s palms. She must have tripped a time or two, considering the mess and how it smeared up her forearms. “We’ll lead you home. Why are you outside the mountain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum wanted to go to Dale today. When I couldn’t find her in the market I thought she may have left without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you follow the road?” Tauriel asked as they started working their way back down the muddy path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a bunch of elves by the front gate,” Yvelarn whispered. “They stared at me as I came outside. I was scared and so I took the path to get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latest shipment of lumber from The Greenwood Tauriel realized. Dwarrow preferred building with stone but even they needed at least temporary support structures in their mines and with all the reconstruction inside the mountain, more and more wood was used for things like building scaffolding and propping up old stonework until more permanent repairs were made. To a dwarf-child the woodworkers from the forest would seem intimidating, Tauriel supposed. Their great longbows and the heavy axes they carried often startled young elflings too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yvelarn slowed the further they went down the path. After a while, Tauriel bent and offered to carry the girl. Pepper trotted along beside them, chasing after small game as they went. She brought back a rabbit at one point, tail happily wagging as she handed her catch to Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they reentered the mountain. Kili, pacing near the front gate saw them first. His entire posture relaxed as a grin crept over his face when he saw them. He joined them, greeting Tauriel with a smile and introducing himself to a very tired Yvelarn. The girl smiled sleepily at him and turned her face back into Tauriel’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, Little One,” Kili murmured and rubbed the girl’s back briefly. “You’re in safe hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yovea screamed when she saw her daughter in Tauriel’s arms, collapsing as tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s all right,” Tauriel soothed. “Just tired. She’d made it almost the entire way to Dale on a side path along the mountain’s ridges before she stopped to take a break.” She carefully handed the sleeping dwarfling to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Ladyship. Thank you.” Yovea sobbed and smoothed her daughter’s hair away from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening, Tauriel glanced around. Pepper’s handler was reattaching the leash to her collar. He glanced up and gave Tauriel a small nod of respect. Dwalin, standing nearby, appraised Tauriel, his eyebrows drawn together as he thought something over. What that something was, she didn’t know and wasn’t sure she wanted to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Nan Aear a Geil - By the Sea and Stars<br/>Mellon nin - My friend<br/>Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin - I hope you will have green and golden paths</p>
<p>Please leave prompts!</p>
<p>Please leave kudos!</p>
<p>Please leave some amazing comments!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili hates stories.</p>
<p>Sigrid is crafty.</p>
<p>Kili's a chew toy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have literally no excuse for not posting before now. Seriously. I don't. I'm just scatterbrained. Sorry for the wait!</p>
<p>Thanks as always to MoonlightRurouni for beta-ing for me. This chapter was a bear and Moony saved me from making some pretty stupid mistakes. Give them a round of applause if you will!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 8</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the Midsummer Festival,” Kili said to Fili as they rode back to Erebor. He reached into one of his saddlebags and pulled out one of the delicious ham and cheese pies they’d sampled earlier that day after they’d met Sigrid in Dale’s markets. “Do you think we can convince Uncle that it’s something we should attend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili startled and looked over at Kili. “Sorry. Did you say something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili fought to keep the grin off his face. To mention Sigrid or not? Probably not. Fili would only get defensive and then trying to convince him to go to Dale’s Midsummer Festival would be almost impossible, even if Sigrid would be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your head today?” Kili asked instead. “Ever since we left Dale you’ve barely said two words.” He took another bite of his pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll spoil your dinner with those,” Fili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, deflection. Not Fili’s strongest tactic but Kili didn’t press. He knew what Fili’d been thinking about, in general terms. Sigrid was now of age to be courted. And, as Fili had pointed out only days before, she wasn’t so young looking anymore. The slightly coltishness of girlhood had completely vanished. Her too-thin features from when they’d first met and that first winter sheltering in Erebor had vanished beneath a healthy filling-out brought about by three daily meals that included more than just fish and what little could be foraged or bought at the cheapest prices in Laketown’s markets. Her muscles had toned and the curves of her body stood out more beneath a finely tailored dress befitting her station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili had always liked lean figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili rolled his eyes at Fili’s remark. “I’ll be fine. Now, do you think we can convince Uncle that a trip to Dale during their Midsummer Festival would be good for relations between our kingdoms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili shrugged. “You tell me. You’ve been more the ambassador for our people than I have lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all inside Erebor,” Kili protested. “He’s had me showing the few visiting dignitaries around. Most of them are from the Iron Hills so it’s not like it takes a lot of time or tact anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You manage Thranduil’s people well enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel’s influence,” Kili said, unable to stop the smile from crossing his face at the chance to mention his One’s name. “She’s helped me know how to interact with them. But that’s not the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Fili said. “Ask him. See if he’ll let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sigrid invited you as well,” Kili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili scowled. “I don’t have time,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve a day off,” Kili interrupted before Fili could start listing his many duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And today was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checking on the welfare of our people in Dale’s markets,” Kili said. “At least, that’s the excuse I gave Balin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Fili shook his head. “All right. If you can get Uncle to let us go, I’ll come along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel met them in the stables when they returned to Erebor. Kili slid from his pony’s back, tossing the reins to a waiting stablehand without looking. He jogged to meet her, catching her around the waist and lifting her easily. She laughed as she leaned over to tap foreheads with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you today,” he said and set her back on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” she said and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed the peace and quiet,” Fili grumbled good-naturedly as he walked by, the bag with all Kili’s purchases slung over his shoulder. “You two really need to find a more appropriate place for this. What would Amad do if she caught you at this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili paled a little, his head whipping around so he could fix his brother with a horrified stare. “Don’t tell her,” he begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she already knows,” Fili said as Kili and Tauriel fell in step next to them. “There aren’t many in the mountain that openly associate with her. Amad knows all of them and she knows the rest of us aren’t reckless enough to put courting braids in her hair without their family knowing beforehand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili glanced at Tauriel. She smiled at him. “She does know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does?” His voice did not squeak, no matter how hard Fili snickered next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We speak often. Did you not know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili gaped at Tauriel. “I didn’t think you’d even met yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shrugged, a secretive little smirk dancing around her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Kili moaned and buried his face in his hands. “What horribly embarrassing things has she divulged about my childhood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing as of yet,” Tauriel said. “She said she’d leave that to Fili.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili cackled and shoved the saddlebag into Kili’s hands. “Well, there was this one time when Kili was just learning archery,” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili gasped theatrically. “You promised you’d take that to your grave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did not,” Fili said, his grin entirely unrepentant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I must know,” Tauriel said, her smirk matching Fili’s. “Please, go on. What happened when he was first learning archery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili opened his mouth to continue but Kili stopped him. He reached into his saddlebag, grabbed the first thing he found, and shoved it into Fili’s mouth. “No! Absolutely not! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling that story. You tell it wrong anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili spat out the apple fritter with which Kili had just assaulted him. Trying not to gag, he pushed it back into Kili’s hands. “Never give me anything that tastes, smells, or even sounds like apples ever again,” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you never tell that story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Fili said and reached into the saddlebag, stealing a roll studded with dried strawberries, apricots, and raspberries. He bit into it, trying to rid himself of the horrible taste of apples. “Doesn’t mean Uncle or Dwalin or Amad won’t. They were all there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili </span>
  <span>cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let Amad hear you say that. She’ll smack you upside the back of your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili ignored him</span>
  <span>. “Great. Now I have more people to bribe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it,” Fili said. “I think I’m going to head to the training grounds, hide from Balin and whatever dam has decided to try to court me today.” He left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel continued toward the royal wing, climbing one of the numerous staircases throughout Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was Dale?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Kili said. “Apparently, they’re throwing some kind of festival soon. Would you like to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A festival?’ Tauriel asked, her eyebrows rising. “I don’t recall the people of Laketown holding any sort of festivals in the last few years and they haven’t held any since Smaug died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t have the funds in Laketown,” Kili said and scowled. “The Master taxed them all into poverty and wouldn’t do anything that took money from his coffers. Dale’s people have been too busy working on repairs before now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can believe,” Tauriel said. “The first festival they’ve had in recent human memory. I would imagine they would indulge more than usual. We should go to support them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s grin widened and he hopped up the last few steps ahead of her. He turned and leaned forward, sliding his fingers into her hair and kissing her. He felt Tauriel smile against his lips before she let her hands rest on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take any advantage the stairs offer me whenever I can,” he warned her when they parted.</span>
  <span> “I refuse to always be standing on my tiptoes to kiss you properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I encourage it,” Tauriel said and leaned forward to kiss him in return, humming in delight when he licked at her lips before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said and tugged on her hand to lead her further up the stairs. “I have an uncle to find to ask permission to act as an emissary to Dale during their Midsummer Festival, along with my boring older brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left Erebor early the morning of the Midsummer Festival. Oddly enough, Fili opted to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He must still be excited that he doesn’t need his cane anymore,” Tauriel said as she and Kili turned down the road to Dale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why take the mountain path?” Kili wondered as he reined his pony around a slow-moving cart filled with crates and parcels. One of the personal delivery businesses that had cropped up in recent months for dwarrow or humans that wanted goods from one of the cities but didn’t want or have time to make the trip themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful morning,” Tauriel replied and shaded her eyes to look toward the eastern horizon. The sun was still low on the horizon but it still reflected off the distant Long Lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is indeed,” Kili said, noting the bright golden-red tones in her hair and the extra brightness in her emerald eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing his regard, Tauriel smiled and bent from her position on horseback, kissing him on the cheek before straightening. “You’re sweet,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know one royal tailor that would disagree with you,” Kili quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would stop antagonizing Dori every time you saw him,” Tauriel sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to chat during the ride to Dale, enjoying the early morning and the breakfast Bombur had packed for them. When they finally reached the city, they left their mounts at the main guardpost and made their way toward the city’s center on foot. Around them, humans and dwarrow talked in laughing tones. Children of both races raced around underfoot, small banners streaming behind them. Overhead, banners crossed the street in bright colors. Flowers grew in every window and any spot of earth to be had. Delicious smells wafted on the slight breeze that kept the day from becoming too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel wandered the fair, sampling the food, examining the wares, and, in Kili’s case, checking with the dwarrow vendors and patrons, making sure they were being treated properly. He also stopped to chat with some of the human stall owners and workers, making sure the dwarrow of Erebor were behaving themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re a good bunch,” one woman said as she passed over a couple of small rolls studded with dried fruits. “Haven’t had nor heard a complaint of any of your people, Your Highness. It’s a good day to be had by all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it. Good day to you ma’am,” Kili said with a small smile before he turned away. He handed Tauriel the second roll before starting to tear chunks off the one he held and popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s well?” Tauriel asked as they meandered towards the heart of the city. They’d heard there were to be competitions to be had in the old arena that had just finished repairs early that spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So far,” Kili replied. “I think we’ve missed most of the sword fighting competition,” he added, looking at the sun’s position. It was some time after midday and the sounds drifting from the arena grew and grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like quite the match,” Tauriel said. “Care to see who’s fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded and they made their way to the stands just in time to see Fili dart toward Sigrid in the middle of the ring, leaning in close with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheater,” Kili laughed when Fili landed a hit against Sigrid’s ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Tauriel asked and winced on Sigrid’s behalf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Using his pretty face to his advantage,” Kili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty is he?” Tauriel asked. “I hadn’t noticed.” She tangled her fingers in his hair as they watched Sigrid and Fili dance around each other, darting in with swords raised. “Clever of her,” Tauriel remarked after a few minutes of watching Fili continue to score points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kili asked and shouted in astonishment when Fili stumbled and Sigrid scored a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Tauriel said. “She kept turning so he’d have to pivot on his bad leg. She exploited the weakness to get the upper hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad he’s tiring too late to do her any good,” Kili said as Fili slashed at Sigrid and scored another point. Sigrid retaliated and the two traded a few more blows before coming together again, Sigrid’s sword connecting with Fili’s side but Fili coming out with the upper hand, his sword pressed to her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two separated, Sigrid dropping her sword in surrender, and left the ring to dwarrow cheers and human groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kili said. “Let’s go say hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led the way through the crowds until they reached where Dale’s noble family and Fili were just coming together to talk. Kili darted forward and jumped on Fili’s back, almost knocking him over. “Fili!” he shouted as he connected with his brother and knocked him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Kili!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked over at where Tilda rushed toward him even as he shifted to take any weight that might be pressing against Fili’s hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tilda!” He said with the widest grin he could muster. “Did you see my brother almost lose to your amazing sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili twisted and shifted underneath Kili, grappling. Kili only put up a token amount of resistance. “I did not almost lose,” Fili grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili laughed. “Keep telling yourself that Brother,” he said and wriggled his way free from his brother’s grasp. Standing, he gave Tilda a hug. “How are you, Littlest Bardling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilda giggled and launched into speech. “I’m fine. How are you? Is Tauriel with you? There she is. Hi Tauriel! Did you know Prince Fili gave Sig a puppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A puppy?” Kili asked with delight and glanced at his brother. Fili could protest all he wanted. He had feelings for the eldest Lady of Dale. The slight blush beneath his beard was proof enough of that. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da has him. Come on, I’ll show you.” She grabbed Kili’s hand. He let her pull him along, glancing back at Tauriel in amusement. Would their children be as boisterous as Tilda? Could they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> children? Did Tauriel </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> children? All questions for later, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bard stood nearby, conversing with a woman. At Tilda’s approach, the woman excused herself. Bard held a little cloth-wrapped bundle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to show Prince Kili the puppy, Da,” Tilda said as she bounded up to her father. He pulled the cloth aside to show the dog’s face, giving his daughter a rare, small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili felt something ease inside him. If Bard was having a good day then the Midsummer Festival was an obvious success. Good. Both their peoples needed some joy. Though the mountain was reclaimed and both cities were almost finished rebuilding, the absence of loved ones still gaped in many hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the dog, prepared to ooh and aah over some small pup but paused when he noticed exactly what Bard held. Behind him, he could hear Fili and Sigrid approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Kili turned to them. “Fee, you gave her a Mountain Hound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the runt of the litter,” Fili protested mildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a ride on it when it’s full grown!” Kili demanded and reached out to pet the sleeping pup’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Bard looked sharply at Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joking,” Kili said and raised his hands in innocence. “Only joking.” He winked conspiratorially at Tilda, just to keep Bard on his toes. Tilda giggled but Bard scowled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tilda turned to Tauriel to show off the puppy and Kili heard Fili excuse himself so he could go prepare for his next match. Kili and Tauriel remained with Bard and his family to watch the last few rounds of the competition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Fili entered the ring for his next match, Kili glanced at Sigrid, curious as to her reaction. She kept her hands on Magnus, wrapped around the puppy in his sling. She leaned forward eagerly as the fight started and Fili darted in and ducked under his opponenet’s first swing. When Fili struck his first point, she cheered loudly, drowning out half the dwarrow near them, Kili included. When Fili stumbled on his bad leg, she lifted a hand to her mouth before relaxing when Fili drove his blunted blade up and into his foe’s ribs, scoring another hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili almost laughed. For all Fili’s protestations the other day, it seemed Sigrid may see the Golden Crown Prince of Erebor as more than a friend. Kili watched her as the fights continued, more and more sure with each match that Sigrid at least held some regard for Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, and, as Kili expected, Fili won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili accepted the prize money and waved to the crowds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, Your Highness, who will you show your favor to this day?” the man who had awarded Fili the money asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d forgotten that or I would have entered,” Kili murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili grinned and Kili shifted. He knew that grin. Fili was up to something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, to my brother Kili of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was. The crowd murmured, some a bit uneasily at Fili’s words. Kili didn’t react as eyes darted between him and Fili until Fili decided to put everyone out of their uncomfortable speculations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For him to give to his One as I have not yet found mine-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili resisted the urge to laugh but did glance at Sigrid pointedly when Fili looked their way. The message apparently didn’t get across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and will show none other my favor.” He lifted a hand and motioned for Kili and Tauriel to enter the ring and join him. Applause and cheering erupted as they entered the ring. Fili handed over a thick sheet of paper - a voucher for dinner at the finest inn as well as one for a young and talented jeweler from Erebor. “Enjoy yourselves, on me,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili accepted the gift. “Many thanks, Brother,” he said grinning and he leaned up to kiss Tauriel. She bent obligingly to kiss him back. Quickly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted, tipping her back into the most exaggerated kiss he could with such short notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowds reacted as he expected and Tauriel laughed silently in his arms until he swung her back up to standing. They left the ring and hung back as Fili spoke to Bard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your permission, My Lord Bard the Dragonslayer, I’d be honored if you’d allow me to continue to escort Lady Sigrid for the remainder of the festival, if I may?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tauriel coaxed even as Kili resisted the urge to dance in joy. Would he even need to do anything to help his brother figure out that his One was standing right there with the puppy he’d given her that morning? It seemed rather unlikely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This might be easier than I thought,” he remarked to Tauriel as they waved to Tilda and returned to the rest of the festival. “He’s half in love with her already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let them be,” Tauriel suggested. “Time will tell if they are meant to be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took very little time for me to know,” Kili told her as they walked down Dale’s crowded streets, eyes tracking movements of those around them, searching for anything that would hint at descent among the festival-goers. Everyone seemed happy and amicable, as they had all morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know?” Tauriel asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili hesitated and ended up bumping his shoulder against a young man’s arm by accident. He apologized quickly and looked up at Tauriel. “Promise you won’t laugh?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make no guarantees,” she said, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the day we met? When you appeared out of the trees and took down, what was it, three massive spiders on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five,” she corrected as she paused to admire a bouquet of flowers, fingers running along the petals of an orange lily. “I killed five spiders that were all coming to eat you for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” Kili asked and shook his head. “Anyway, when I first saw you, I didn’t think anything of it, even when you killed the spider literally trying to gnaw its way through my boot. It wasn’t until you refused to give me a dagger and instead impaled the next one, that I even took more than passing notice of you. Then you shoved me over to the rest of the Company and I was forever lost to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you decided the best thing to do was try to insist I should put a hand down your trousers once you saw your brother being disarmed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili flipped a coin to the flower seller and picked out the orange lily she’d been admiring. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear before catching her hand in his. “I made you smile though, didn’t I?” he asked and kissed her knuckles, grinning when she giggled and bit her lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you take notice of me until after I’d killed the second spider? I had just saved your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laced their fingers together as they started walking again. “I may not have taken the time to notice if you were male or female before you said anything,” he said. “Dwarrow save each other all the time in battle. We don’t really put a lot of stock into owing life debts and other such things other races seem to deem highly important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed loudly and Kili grinned in return, making sure to commit the sound and the way she looked. As soon as she calmed, he said, “I thought you weren’t going to laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never made any guarantees,” she said in response, another chuckle escaping her. “Do you still have trouble telling ellith from ellon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has had to correct me since,” he said. “I call that a bit of a victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again and they continued to meander through the crowds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months after the Midsummer Festival, Fili dragged Kili out of the mountain with him on a rare morning of free time. Tauriel, unfortunately, had duties to attend to in preparation for Durin’s Day. Being the tallest person in Erebor did have her in demand when it came to some of the decorating and Bofur wasn’t shy about approaching her to take shameless advantage of her desire to make Erebor her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Kili asked as he followed Fili along a dirt track along one of the mountain’s spurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To help Sigrid train Magnus,” Fili said, glancing back at Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magnus?” Kili asked, something in his stomach starting to sink in dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her dog,” Fili explained. “I got it for her after one of her suitors attacked her-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kili demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attacked her. Don’t worry. She’s fine. But she was shaken at the time and mentioned that having a dog might help. So I got Magnus for her and we’ve been training him since. Today we’re going to start working on him actually being a guard dog instead of just an intimidation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to teach her dog to bite me, you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you in particular,” Fili said. “Anyone she tells him to. Don’t worry, I brought the padding the palace trainers use for this.” He jostled the pack on his shoulder as if to remind Kili of its bulky presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I said you didn’t take time to have fun anymore, this isn’t what I had in mind for you to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili just shrugged. “You wanted to spend time with me. Well, here we are.” He topped a rise where part of the mountain spread out in a small plateau. Sigrid and her growing puppy sat on the ground, playing with a length of rope together. She glanced up at the sound of their boots shifting on the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Fili!” she greeted happily and then noticed Kili. “And Prince Kili. It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say the same but I’m worried about being roped into being your dog’s chew toy today,” Kili said, eyeing Magnus. He was much larger than the last time he’d seen the dog. Magnus wouldn’t fit in a little sling to be carried around like an infant anymore, that was certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili nudged him. “Ignore him, Lady Sigrid,” he told Sigrid. “He just likes to complain even when he’s volunteered for something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Volunteered?” Kili sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili turned and lifted his eyebrows in a rare, silent plea. “Please Kee,” he whispered. “She was really scared that day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili heaved a sigh of resignation. “All right. Fine. Give me the suit. I’ll be the chew toy for the morning.” When Fili handed him the bag, a wide smile on his face, as he murmured his gratitude, Kili couldn’t stop a small smile in return. If he only managed to spend time with Fili by being his One’s dog’s new aggression outlet, he would take it. For now. Fili owed him though.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments! Kudos! Prompts! I love knowing what everyone thinks!</p>
<p>Also, who is around from the first fic? I'm just curious to know who has been here for the long haul.</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel's intrigued.</p>
<p>Kili's bored.</p>
<p>Fili's an open book.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look! Another chapter! Yay! Thank you all for your amazing comments and kudos. You have no idea how much they mean to me. It absolutely makes my day when I find new ones waiting for me in my inbox. I had a few this last chapter that really turned some crappy days around.</p>
<p>More applause for Moony! We worked pretty hard on this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly Durin’s Day before Kili and Tauriel used the voucher Fili had given to them. They spent a lovely evening in Dale, enjoying the meal the inn provided. In turn, the innkeeper preened and served them personally. Being able to say she’d served royalty in her establishment would do well for business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to visit the jeweler the next day. They walked arm in arm, chatting about the progress Sigrid’s dog was making in its training, how Dwalin had recently approached Tauriel to ask if she’d help train recruits in archery (the other archer he trusted was too busy with royal duties),  and the strange way Dis kept finding reasons to spend time with Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am more than happy to spend more time with your mother,” Tauriel said as Kili reached for the shop’s door. “She need only ask. This subterfuge is unnecessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want you to feel pressured,” Kili said as he opened the door. In the back, he heard someone shout that they’d be with them in a moment. “She’s never associated with an- Tauriel? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel stood absolutely still in a way only an elf could. Her eyes were the only thing that moved as she took in some of the jewelry on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amrâlimê?” he asked, trying to get her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shifted and stepped forward to examine a wide cuff that would encircle a bicep. She reached to touch the work but hesitated and glanced around. No one else was in the shop at the moment and the proprietor hadn’t come to the front yet. Carefully, Tauriel brushed her fingers along the piece, marveling at how smooth it was. “Look at this,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili stepped up to examine the band. Small silver and bronze rings swirled around each other in an organic pattern, reminiscent of wood. “That’s interesting,” Kili said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” He glanced around him and saw similar items as well as a few things that looked as if they actually included wood in the designs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an interesting technique.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel snatched her hand back from the band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all right,” the dwarf behind the counter said with a laugh, rubbing a cloth across something gold. “Pick them up. Examine them. I’d love to hear your thoughts, Lady Tauriel, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel blinked at the dwarf, caught off guard. No one addressed her directly here if they could avoid it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili picked up a ring made of wood and silver, turning it over in his hand and examining it from all angles. Tauriel lifted the cuff and ran her fingers lightly over the surface. It was as smooth as wood worked by the finest elvish craftsman, the edges rounded with no discernable seam between the silver and bronze designs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is beautiful,” Tauriel said as she set the cuff back down. She looked to the side and saw a necklace. The simple gold chain held two triangles of wood, the pieces pitted where small knots would have been. The absent parts of the knots and the edges of the triangles were filled where the knots broke apart and were held together at the points by more gold. The rich russet tone to the wood matched the gold perfectly. She let her hand drift across the small pendant. It was no longer than her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You honor me, My Lady,” the dwarf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you inlay the wood with metal without it burning?” Kili asked as he looked at another pendant, this one of three elongated diamonds made of wood surrounded in bright silver and yellow tourmaline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trade secret, I’m afraid, Your Highness,” the dwarf said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel fingered an ear cuff made of silver and wood, carved with tiny geometric patterns and inlaid with silver. She glanced to the side, wondering how it would look on Kili. He didn’t wear a lot of jewelry, especially when compared to some of the other dwarrow in the mountain. What little he did wear was made by his brother or was a family heirloom, often something of his late father’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was your teacher?” Kili asked. “I’ve never seen this style in Ered Luin, the Iron Hills, or anywhere in between.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf smiled, a bit tight-lipped. “The Master I studied under isn’t known to many here,” he hedged, “and I haven’t told anyone who she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s shoulders slumped a little, disappointment lining his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, considering who you are, and who your lovely One is, I think I can trust you not to be prejudiced. Her name is Iaelo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel set down the pendant she’d been examining and looked at the dwarf with wide eyes. “That’s an elvish name,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf gave a single nod. “She is part of the Wandering Companies. I happened upon them during my journeying one day when they were being attacked by orcs-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel exchanged a glance, both of them feeling uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- and I stepped in to help in the battle. I was injured while defending an elfling no more than twenty-five years old. He was Iaelo’s nephew. They healed me and offered me a reward for my services. I told them why I was in the area and Iaelo offered to teach me her trade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elvish influences,” Tauriel said as she touched a pair of matching rings. “It’s wonderful, Master...” She couldn’t help but smile at something that reminded her of her own people. Having it mixed with craftsmanship familiar to Kili brought a distinct warmth to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korom, Your Ladyship,” he supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Korom,” Tauriel nodded. “Well met.” He grinned in return and she went back to examining the pieces while Kili chatted with their creator. It didn’t take long before Kili explained that they’d received the voucher during the sword fighting tournament in Dale a few months before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d heard Prince Fili had won the competition and gifted the prize to his brother,” Korom said. “I’m delighted you decided to come in, even though you have untold treasures at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always interested in seeing new work,” Kili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korom inclined his head, acknowledging Kili’s words. “Well, the voucher is good for any single piece of work. Feel free to take your time in deciding. I’d be delighted to answer any questions you may have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on one of the hair clips. The body of it was cut out of wood in a flourish of curves. Little flowers carved from white opals in rounded diamond- and triangle-shapes adorned the length of it. A couple of little star garnets added more depth to the brighter opal, providing a complement to the flowers and the dark wood. Tauriel smiled when Kili put it in her hair near her left ear and thanked Komor for his time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind waiting just a moment?” Tauriel asked as they left the shop. “I just remembered I wanted to ask him something about the Wandering Companies. I’ve never come across them and I’ve always wondered about some of their social structure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to come with you?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just be a moment,” Tauriel said and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korom looked up in surprise when she reentered the shop. “Lady Tauriel? Did you forget something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and stepped up to the counter. “I had a question about the ear cuff,” she said, touching the one she’d admired earlier. “I’d like to give Prince Kili a gift and I think this will suit him well, but I want it to be a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korom nodded. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fee? Do you have a minute? I want your opinion on something.” Kili plopped onto the floor next to Fili’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy with paperwork,” Fili sighed. “I have all the minutes you could ask for if you’ll save me from this drudgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili leaned against Fili’s desk, laughing a little. “I just ran into Dwalin. He said wolves entered Dale’s borders last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili looked up from the stack of unending papers in front of him. “Wolves? Was anyone hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of but Uncle wants to send a contingent of soldiers over to lend aid to their defenses, at least until winter is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see Lord Bard accepting our charity,” Fili said and leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Kili said, nodding. “That’s why Uncle wants someone to go along and try to smooth things over, someone that has a good rapport with Lord Bard. I just have to decide if I should lead them over or find someone else impressive enough to let Dale’s citizens and government know we’re taking the threat to them seriously. What do you think? Should I go or should I send Ori or someone else? I have to decide fast. Our soldiers are already preparing to leave within the hour.” Kili conveniently forgot to mention that Dwalin had already told him to send Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Fili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far too easy. “Don’t you have enough work to do?” Kili asked. “I thought Balin had you studying up on the names of all the nobles and royals that are expected to attend Bard’s coronation. Or are you busy with correspondence with Dain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang the coronation and this can wait,” Fili growled and shoved his papers away from him. “I’m going.” He climbed to his feet, wincing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili paused in his internal smug celebrations. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hip,” Fili growled. “It’s aching a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too cold?” Kili asked as he looked over at the fireplace. The fire in it blazed warmly, lending the room a pleasant level of warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been sitting still too long,” He leaned to the side, stretching and grimacing before giving his leg a shake. “Going for a ride to Dale will help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Kili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Fili replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Balin where you’re going!” Kili called after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori’s in charge of my schedule these days,” Fili said over his shoulder. “I’ll let him know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili leaned against Fili’s desk once the door closed. “This is going to be far too simple,” he said to himself. He pushed away from the desk and left the room, intent on finding Nori and increasing his bet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Fili off to Dale, Kili went in search of Ori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Fili have to do for the rest of today?” Kili asked as he dropped into the chair opposite Ori in the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori glanced up from the tome he was painstakingly translating. “Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili leaned back in his chair. “Fili? His schedule? You are in charge of it these days, aren’t you? Preparing to do for him as Balin does for Uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understood that part,” Ori said as he nudged Kili’s boots off the table. “What I meant was why do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d do some of his work for him while he’s in Dale today, keep him from falling behind. What did he have today? Meetings, I assume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori reached into the bag sitting next to him and pulled out a leather-bound book and flipped through it. Kili recognized the grid pattern Balin and Ori both favored for scheduling but not the writing inside. He’d heard Fili mutter about Ori’s unreadable short-hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see,” Ori murmured. “He was working on memorizing the names of the nobility that are rumored to attend Lord Bard’s coronation. After that, he was supposed to meet with Oin for a quick check on his leg and hip. Then lunch. Thorin wanted him to observe public audiences for an hour today before weapons training with Dwalin for another hour. There is supposed to be a delegation arriving from The Iron Hills any day. If they arrive today, Fili was supposed to take that hour to escort them on a tour of the mountain, specifically Lady Yvoznre, Daughter of Lord Beiwilre. If they don’t arrive, Balin wanted him to review proper greetings for different nobility, not that he needs it. Then dinner and time with his family before bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much there I can take over for him,” Kili muttered and drummed his fingers on the tabletop briefly. “Is there anything that I can take care of for him? Anything at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori looked through the book, finger dragging down the pages. “I’m sorry, Kili. I don’t see anything that you could do for him. You might see if Balin would be alright with you showing the Iron Hills delegation around when they arrive. Fili would probably enjoy a break from that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Ori,” Kili said and stood. He paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori, already looking at his work again said, “Balin’s in his office this time of day. If you hurry, you can catch him there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili patted Ori on the shoulder in thanks when he lifted his quill away from his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, Balin was in his office, but he didn’t have work for Kili. “The Iron Hills delegation requested Fili specifically,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili sighed. “They’re probably trying to marry this Lady Whatever-her-name-is to Fili.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin smiled beneath his beard. “That’s a safe assumption to make. I’m sorry Lad. I just don’t have anything for you to do. Maybe ask Dwalin or Bombur? Maybe there’s a scouting party headed out to search for orcs or wolves or maybe you could go hunting if Bombur needs supplies for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded, thanked Balin, and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin and Bombur both told Kili the same thing. It was snowing too hard. No one was allowed out of the mountain until the storms stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, in retrospect was probably for the better. His chest hurt beneath the scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel found him that afternoon, curled up on the couch in the receiving room for his family’s apartments. She sat down next to him. Before she could say anything, he grumbled, “I hate being the spare prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel ran her hands through his messy hair with a hum. “I don’t mind it so much,” she said absently after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked up at her, having leaned over until his head rested in her lap. He kept his feet on the floor so he could sit up quickly though if someone came into the room. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you noticed how little free time your brother has?” Tauriel asked. “The few hours he snuck away during the summer months to help Lady Sigrid train her dog have all but vanished. If you were in his place, I’d never see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili sighed with a small, sad smile. “You’re right. I need to stop complaining about having nothing to do when he has too much. I never see him, but he never sees me either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and continued to run her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a project or something,” Kili muttered after a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do in your spare time when you lived in Ered Luin?” Tauriel asked. “Surely you didn’t spend every moment with your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Kili said. “I worked for Uncle, trained, escorted caravans, worked on my mastery-” He broke off and a true grin crossed his face. “That’s it! Most other guilds have finished repairs in their respective workshops. I should check on the glass blowers and make sure our furnaces and equipment are either being repaired or that repairs have finished. If they have, I can start working again. Amrâlimê, you’re brilliant and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Tauriel said and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Can it wait until tomorrow though? I’d like to spend time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning wider, Kili shifted and drew her into a deep kiss. With a sigh, she sank against him until they lay along the couch, where they stayed until Fili returned from Dale hours later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days after Fili returned from Dale, Kili knocked on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Fili asked from behind the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shoved the door open. “Me. Who else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili twisted in his chair to glare at Kili and nod a greeting to Tauriel. “Mother? Uncle? Bilbo? Dwalin? Balin? Ori? Someone else in the Company? Any number of palace servants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But none of them have such a flair for knocking,” Kili said and leaned against Fili’s desk. He looked down at what Fili was working on. “A letter for Sigrid? Tell her I say hello.” Fili nodded and picked up his quill to continue. Kili quickly scanned the paragraph Fili’d been working on before grabbing a quill of his own and inking it. He bent over Fili’s shoulder and interrupted his writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of whom, he’s just entered the room and has asked me to extend his greeti </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Hello Sigrid! It’s me, Kili. Did you really kill two wolves with nothing but your sword and Magnus? I think Fili’s trying to put one over on me. He’s been awfully grumpy lately. Can you do something about that?)</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you not?” Fili demanded and pushed Kili’s hand aside to continue writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please ignore him. Everyone else does when he gets like this. As I have nothing else to address in this letter, I’ll send it off to you now. I hope you are well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hurts, Fee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili ignored him and signed it the same he always signed his name. No flourish. No indication of taking special care. Just the usual, single letter. Kili picked up his quill again and added to the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-F</span>
  </em>
  <span> (And K!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PS- I’m entirely serious. Fili’s too gloomy. Cheer him up a bit, would you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Fili growled and took the quill Kili held and finished the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore him. Please feed the raven. She’s a good sort but does get a bit crotchety when she’s hungry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are really boring, you know that?” Kili asked as Fili tossed drying sand across the letter. “She’s never going to want you to court her if this is how boring you are in your letters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not courting Lady Sigrid,” Fili said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Then the rumors I heard in Dale are all wrong. Pity. You two would do well together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili turned his best surprised face on Fili. “You hadn’t heard? Everyone thinks you and Lady Sigrid are not-so-secretly courting. If you’re not careful, those rumors will start spreading here too. Think of how angry all the dams that have been fighting Dwalin for your favor will be when they hear them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili groaned and let his head fall to his desk, barely missing the still drying letter. “As if things weren’t already complicated enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Complicated?” Kili demanded. “How so? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to court her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it alone, Kili,” Fili growled. “I can’t court her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Balin said it would be most beneficial if you ended up marrying a human woman, didn’t he? Lady Sigrid is human. A bit young perhaps, but then, they all seem that way, don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She deserves to be with someone she loves, not someone who will benefit from tying them together for their kingdom’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not both?” Kili asked. Fili didn’t respond and Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Think about it. In the meantime, let’s go watch Dwalin beat another dam in combat on your behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili groaned and sat back in his chair, slumping down as far as he could without falling out, and covered his face with his hands. The groan lasted for a few moments after as Kili laughed and went to change into appropriate court clothing for the next Challenger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was nice to have found his One. At least he didn’t have to go through all the royal courtship challenges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s the rest of Sigrid’s letter if you’d like to finish reading it,” Fili said a week or so later and dropped the parchment on Kili’s face. He spluttered and sat up, Tauriel’s hands dropping away from his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d almost forgotten after all the fun,” Kili said, eyeing their drying clothes hung near the fire. The snow sculpture competition and snowball fights had been epic that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Fili drawled as he took up his fiddle and started tuning it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis looked up from where she sat on the couch farthest from the fireplace in their rooms. “You’re going to play for us?” she asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili shrugged a bit as he drew the bow across the strings. “Sigrid mentioned sending an invitation to us about joining her family for their Midwinter Festival if the snow relents enough for travel. Ori did a little research and learned that music and dancing were part of the celebrations. I thought it might be a good idea to brush up on some of our songs to play, help our people feel included if they attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili almost informed Fili that he just wanted to show off for Sigrid but stopped, seeing the nervous set to Fili’s mouth and the slight shaking of his fingers as he stretched them before setting them on the fiddle’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Dis said. “I’ll talk to Thorin about it when the invitation arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Amad,” Fili said and went about tuning the strings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili glanced up from Sigrid’s letter only to see Tauriel and his mother both watching him expectantly. His lips parted in confusion before he realized what they wanted from him. “Oh, all right,” he said and went to his own room and retrieved his fiddle. “What are we playing?” he asked as he started tuning his own little-used fiddle to match Fili’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you don’t just write your own letters,” Fili groused as he batted Kili’s hands away from the end of the letter he’d just finished writing to Sigrid. He jotted down a quick “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore him</span>
  </em>
  <span>” at the end of Kili’s impromptu post scriptum before dashing drying sand across the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s so much fun to torment you,” Kili said and set aside his quill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili sighed and dusted the sand off the paper. He went about sealing the letter without looking at Kili, even as a small smile tugged at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amad offered to talk to Uncle,” Kili said as Fili started melting the wax he’d use to seal the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” Fili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Midwinter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili huffed a sigh. “Don’t be difficult, Fee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s smile widened a bit. “All right, yes, I know. I don’t think it’s fair to make Amad ask though, do you? She’s barely even met Bard and his family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Kili said. “What do you think we should do then? Uncle probably won’t listen, not when we’ve already played toward the diplomatic mission excuse so recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Fili said and rubbed at his hip. The cold must be bothering him, as it was Uncle Thorin. Kili had noticed both of them limping that day. His own chest ached a bit, especially when he wasn’t in a fire-warmed room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Fili looked up, a familiar sly smirk tipping up the corner of one side of his mouth. “Don’t you have tea with Bilbo on a fairly regular basis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s answering grin radiated glee and mischief. “Why, yes, I do. Care to join us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be delighted,” Fili said. “When do you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili thought for a moment. “Actually, in about an hour. I’ll send word down to Bombur and the kitchens to warn them that Bilbo will have an extra person at tea today. Do you think you can be ready by then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili went to the window and gave a raucous croaking caw. Moments later, Rork flew through the window and landed on the back of Fili’s chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, Golden Ground-crawler?” she asked and ruffled her feathers. “It’s cold today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a letter for Lady Sigrid of Dale. Will you take it to her please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird eyed the rolled-up parchment Fili held. “It’s cold,” she said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve asked Lady Sigrid to feed you something special,” Fili said, “and I’ll make sure there’s something extra nice for you when you return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something shiny?” Rork demanded, tipping her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very shiny,” Fili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird shifted on her perch, preened beneath one wing, and fixed Fili with an unblinking stare before she finally shook her full body. Her feathers settled back into place. “Fine. I’ll carry your letter but if it gets any colder, I’m finding a place to roost until it warms again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rork,” Fili said and attached the letter to Rork’s leg. “Take your time and be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rork hmphed at him and took off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Rork,” Kili said as he slung an arm around Fili’s shoulders. “She’s sensible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili shook his head. “Crotchety old bird,” he muttered fondly. “Come on. Warn the kitchens and then we can head to Bilbo’s for tea. We’ll have to ask him the right way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just call him ‘Uncle Bilbo’,” Kili said. “He’ll do just about anything I ask if I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That really works?” Fili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili laughed and they headed off to prepare for an afternoon with Uncle Bilbo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me some wonderful prompts, kudos, and comments! I can't wait to receive them!</p>
<p>Also, can anyone that speaks German tell me the word for all the little pieces of paper left behind when you cut something out? I know. Odd request. It's been bugging me lately. My family has always used that word and, when I started grade school and my teachers didn't know what the word was, I thought it was a nonsense word my mother had made up. Turns out, she'd learned it from her mother who immigrated from Germany when she was a little girl. A German exchange student in my high school heard me use it once and was all excited that I knew the word. That's when I learned it was actually a word. My grandma didn't speak German around us other than that one word. I can't remember the proper pronunciation and I keep trying to use it now that I have Littles that are old enough to leave little scraps of paper behind when they're doing artsy stuff. Thanks in advance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel is mesmerized.</p>
<p>Fili pushed too hard.</p>
<p>Thorin schemes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So much amazing support! Thank you all!</p>
<p>I'm hoping to get back to a weekly update but I'm not sure yet. Although I wouldn't count on one next week, to be honest. I have some MAJOR, possibly life-changing stuff going on early in the week. If all goes well there, then I hope to get another chapter up next Friday. SO has a lighter load for the next seven weeks which may translate into more writing time for me. We'll have to see. Here's to hoping!</p>
<p>Also, thank you to all those that offered suggestions of the German word for leftover paper scraps. I'm not sure it's the one I grew up using so maybe it was just gobbledy gook or some forgotten word that carried over in my family at least from the 1920s. We always called it "snibbles," according to my Mom. I want to say the exchange student I talked to called them "Scheebles" (I'm sure my spelling is horrible. Have mercy please). I'm pretty sure we always mispronounced it if it really is a word. Anyway. Thank you all for your efforts in helping me.</p>
<p>On with the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 10</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elves celebrated midwinter, just as humans did. Learning that Kili and his family celebrated Yule for twelve days straight left Tauriel a bit overwhelmed. In all honesty, she looked forward to the one day she would have to celebrate a holiday that was familiar to her, even if it wasn’t in the exact ways she’d celebrated before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun gleamed off the snow and icicles around the markets as she and Kili walked through them arm-in-arm. They sampled the food, bought gifts for those they hadn’t already found something for, and watched the entertainment placed sporadically around the city, including dwarrow craftsmen showing their trades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel particularly enjoyed watching one of the masons taking a hammer and chisel to a massive block of ice, slowly bringing an oliphant the size of Kili into existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They occasionally caught glimpses of Dis, Bard, and his two younger children wandering together. Tilda darted from stall to entertainer, a wide smile on her face. Bard watched her with the smallest of adoring smiles on his lips. Bain tried not to look interested in everything but soon gleefully followed Tilda around or led her off to something else to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They also saw Fili and Sigrid as they walked and chatted together. Sigird leaned closer to Fili, tipping her head slightly to hear him better in the crowds. Tauriel glanced at Kili. Did she lean toward him when he spoke? She hadn’t ever been conscious of her actions in that regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel almost laughed as her body shifted of its own volition, leaning toward him as Sigrid had leaned toward Fili moments before. “The interesting antics adopted by those in a close relationship who are of vastly differing heights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s eyebrows lifted and he followed where she looked. They watched as Fili stretched up onto his toes, laughing at something Sigrid said as she bent down closer to him again, her hand on his shoulder to help brace herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really not going to have to do anything there, am I?” Kili mused with a fond grin. “I think Nori’s overestimating how long it will take them to get married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give them time,” Tauriel said. “Don’t pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shrugged. “I don’t think I need to. Now, come on. I want you to see the glassblowers if you’re interested. They’re making something I think you’ll like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel let him lead her through the streets. They made stops along the way for more food and to watch a juggler here and firebreather there. Finally, they reached the building the glassblowers had rented for the day. A group of human children and a few dwarflings stood at a low window, watching what was going on inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili led her over to the window. A few of the human teens shifted a little to give them room to see. Tauriel watched as the dwarrowdam inside picked up a metal rod and stuck it inside some kind of forge that, from the brightness of the light emanating from it, was extremely hot. When she pulled the pipe out, Tauriel thought it had melted for a moment before she realized the bright orangey-yellow blob on the end was molten glass. The dam sat down on a peculiar-looking bench that didn’t have a back, and high, metal sides, twisting her pipe the entire time. She set the pipe on what Tauriel thought was the armrest and started spinning the pipe back and forth along it. Then she picked up a tool and started shaping the cooling glass on the rod, first with something that looked like a cup, then something that looked like a pair of sheep shears, then some very large tweezers. Finally, the dam just rotated the pipe at the end of the bench. The bright color dulled as the glass cooled. Once the red had almost completely dulled, the dam took the pipe over to where more sat in a box. She hung it up on a hook above the other pipes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up another pipe and went back to the forge, collecting more glass. Tauriel expected her to go back to the bench but she just walked over to another table and picked up a pair of dull scissors or pliers of some sort with a sharp diamond-shaped opening a little over halfway down the blade with another round opening at the tip. She snipped off some of the molten glass onto a stone bench. She took the pipe she’d originally been working with down from its hook and gave it a sharp tap on the workbench. Tauriel jolted, wondering why the dam had just broken her work before the dam picked up the little glass object she’d already made. She’d just broken it off the end of the pipe at a weak point she’d created with the sheep shear tool. She twisted it around and set it on the molten blob of glass she’d dropped on the stone. She picked up a little shovel, scooped it up and put it in a chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she make?” Tauriel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A thrush,” Kili said with a smile. He shouted something into the shop and the dam looked up from where she’d been about to retrieve another pipe. When she saw who called her, she held up a hand and went over to the chest where she’d set the bird she’d just made. She reached in, shifting things around a bit before pulling something out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t the same one she just made,” Kili explained. “It will need to cool in there for a while. It controls the temperature so it doesn’t cool too fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dam held out the bird. It was basic in shape, but the glass was clear and a lovely bright red color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lovely,” Tauriel said as she looked it over for a minute. Then she handed it back to the dam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done,” Kili said with a smile and a nod to the dam, his hands moving as he spoke and Tauriel recognized a little of it as the hand language the dwarrow used. She didn’t understand any of it, but she knew what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dam grinned and then handed the bird to a little boy in the crowd. “For you,” she said loudly, her words heavily accented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sucked in a breath, his grin splitting his face as he showed his friends. “Thank you!” he cried and dashed off, presumably to find his family to show them his new treasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel turned back to Kili only to find him gone. She glanced around and finally found him in the shop, stripping off his nice coat and shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He tied an apron around his waist to protect his trousers before he picked up another metal pipe and went to another forge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel watched as he worked, mesmerized by the ease in his motions, the shift and flex of his muscles under his skin. He worked easily, his eyes intent on his creation, his hand sure as they handled the tools around him. The dam that had made the little bird assisted him, following his orders, bringing him more tools and more glass from the forge. Finally, after nearly an hour, he finished his work, carefully breaking his creation off the pipe. He brought it over to Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” she said, reaching a hand out to touch the glass fox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful,” Kili said with a laugh and pulled it out of her reach. “It’s still hot. We can retrieve it before we leave tonight.” He carried it over to the chest where the dam had placed the bird and carefully set the fox inside. He then took off the apron and retrieved his shirt and coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How hot was that?” Tauriel asked when he joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot enough to burn you,” he said as he fixed the collar on his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not you?” she asked as they started heading back toward Lord Bard’s home. It was getting late. They’d be expected to be there soon to change clothes before the feast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwarf, remember?” he said. “We can touch things that are too hot for everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Tauriel said. “Do you often work with glass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my Mastery in glassblowing,” Kili said, reaching up to touch one of the few braids he’d put in his hair that day. “I used to do it all the time in Ered Luin but haven’t had much opportunity since we retook the mountain, mostly because the equipment and guild have only recently finished rebuilding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you work again some time,” Tauriel confessed. “It was entrancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili flashed her a grin as he knocked on the door to Bard’s house. “I’ll make sure that happens,” he said as a maid let them inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They returned to Erebor late that night, or, rather, early the next morning before the sun rose. Kili and his family yawned periodically but otherwise stayed mostly silent, only occasionally making a comment on the day’s activities. Tauriel hummed as she rode next to Kili, head tipped back as she enjoyed the stars and moonlight. The chill breeze drifted around them, lifting their hair in a gentle dance, unlike the raucous, joyful celebrations they’d just left. The occasional snowflake drifted from the skies to land on them or their mounts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mountain loomed in front of them, a black silhouette against the starry sky, lit only by the occasional torch on the battlements. The closer they rode to it, the less Tauriel saw of the stars and yet, she did not mind, content to be with Kili even in the darkness of Erebor’s shadow. She breathed in the night air and followed him and his family into the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted ways in the royal wing, Kili sleepily wrapping his arms around Tauriel at her door. She bent and kissed him, wishing him a good night. He smiled and scuffed his way to his family’s rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel entered her rooms and placed her purchases down. She’d spend the rest of the night adding any final touches before wrapping them in the pretty paper she’d bought in Erebor’s market before Yule began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though dwarrow slept, they didn’t need nearly as much sleep as humans or hobbits. Kili and his family woke early the next morning and gathered in their common room once Kili came to ask Tauriel to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this a time for family?” she asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked down the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, or near enough,” he said. “You’re my One. That is all that matters in the eyes of any dwarrow.” They entered the reception room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel, welcome!” Dis called happily from where she stood next to the fireplace, ladling something from a large cast-iron pot into a heavy, earthen mug. “Set your packages over on the dining table. Would you like some wassail to start your morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what I am smelling, I think I would love some,” Tauriel said, taking in the delicious citrus-and-spice smell that suffused the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis smiled and reached over to a table where more large mugs sat. She filled it too and carried it over to Tauriel. “Cheers,” she said and tapped their mugs together before taking a healthy drink of the steaming wassail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel sipped at the drink a little more delicately. It tasted of orange and apple, cinnamon and clove. It spread heat through her, chasing away the chill that sometimes set into her bones in the winter while inside the mountain. She sighed happily and wrapped her fingers more firmly around the mug. “This is delicious,” she told Dis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s mine?” asked Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mugs are on the table,” Dis told him. “You can help yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure,” Kili grumbled goodnaturedly. “You’ll get some for Tauriel and not me. I see how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit whining,” Fili groaned from a chair next to the fireplace. He had his bad leg stretched out in front of him. A cloth bundle sat on his lap, over his left hip. It steamed faintly. Rocks, heated in the fire and wrapped in a damp cloth, she realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Kili said and grabbed two mugs from the table. “He’s just grumpy because he pushed too hard last night dancing with everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was worth it,” Fili said and accepted the mug Kili handed to him. They tapped them together with a muttered “cheers” before drinking. When Kili lowered his mug, he had a slice of apple sticking out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Fili muttered and hid his grin behind his mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still love me,” Kili said after eating the apple ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahal help me, I do,” Fili sighed in mock exasperation. “Make yourself useful, would you? Go get the gifts from our rooms before Uncle and Bilbo arrive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili set his mug down, hopped up onto a little footstool next to where Tauriel stood, kissed her noisily on the cheek, hopped off the stool, and disappeared down a hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” Dis coaxed Tauriel. “There’s no reason for you to stand around if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis gave a small huff. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Tauriel took another sip of her wassail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis eyed her, an amused smirk on her lips. “Cheeky,” she accused but didn’t press the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. It wasn’t that she didn’t think she could refer to Dis by something other than her title, but it had become a game of sorts to them. She wasn’t quite certain of the goal, but Dis seemed to enjoy it so Tauriel went along with it. She’d use the dam’s name someday, but not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted her musings. Fili shifted in his chair, intending to get up and answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there,” Dis ordered him. “Don’t put any more strain on that leg. You’ll need to rest so you can join the festivities tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Fili nodded and sank deeper into his chair, grimacing when one of the rocks in his little bundle shifted and dug into his leg. By the time he’d finished readjusting it, Dis had let Bilbo and Thorin in and Kili could be heard bounding down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that my two favorite uncles?” he asked as he practically skipped into the room, arms full of packages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re your only uncles,” Bilbo said as he set down a large plate of scones. Tauriel could see they were dotted with some sort of berry. Cranberries perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which makes it always true,” Kili said. “Presents now?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis handed Bilbo and Thorin mugs of wassail. “Yes, presents now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili immediately fell on the pile on the table. “Here this one’s for Uncle Thorin,” he said and handed one over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the morning went. They all opened their gifts, drank wassail, and talked. Tauriel, for the most part, kept to herself as she listened to the family around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this what a true family was like, she wondered. For all her years, she wasn’t sure. She’d been young, too young, when she’d lost her parents and King Thranduil had taken her in to live in The Greenwood’s palace. She’d been raised to be nothing but the perfect soldier. Since being banished, she’d felt adrift, at a loss as to what to do with herself or where she belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as Dis opened her gift from Tauriel and exclaimed over the lovely golden earrings set with wooden geometric designs, Tauriel felt a little bit more like she might just find a place amongst this unorthodox royal family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Families spent the day together, enjoying each other’s company and taking a break from community celebrations until the feast that would take place that evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin’s Company, most of them related anyway, gathered in the large reception hall in the royal wing. They scattered among couches, the little kitchenette, and little nooks and crannies for the day, mingling, talking, and telling tales. After the gifts were exchanged, Tauriel sat with Bilbo, listening to him tell his version of the Quest for Erebor. Kili had been right. Bilbo did tell the tale very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should consider writing it down,” Tauriel said once he finished bringing forth the adventure with the trolls toward the beginning of the quest. “It would make a marvelous book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think so?” Bilbo asked as if the idea had never occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you should,” Ori agreed from Bilbo’s other side. “Or you could dictate and I’ll write it down. You have a much better way with words than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori,” Bilbo started to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Ori said, grinning as he clutched his own mug of wassail between his gloved hands. Bombur had brought up a massive pot to hang over the room’s fire and filled it with the ingredients for the drink. Everyone had refilled their mugs at least once with it. “You are much better. I was trained to tell things in a very clinical way. You have a certain flair for the dramatic that will bring it to life. I wish I could learn to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can learn,” Bilbo said and patted Ori’s shoulder. “Why don’t I teach you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you agree to write it down,” Ori compromised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bilbo glanced at Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems a fair bargain to me,” she said and tilted her chin, winking at Ori when Bilbo glanced away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, all right, if you’re both going to insist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all do!” Bofur called from behind them, interrupting his conversation with Bifur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that decides that,” Bilbo said, sounding slightly annoyed at Bofur’s interruption. “I’m going to go see if there are any more of those delightful apple scones before this lot steals them all,” he said and excused himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili flopped into his place the moment Bilbo was gone. Ori had already turned to talk to Balin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kili murmured. “Uncle wants to talk to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?” Tauriel asked and fought to keep panic from her voice. “What does he want? Have I done something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he climbed back to his feet. “You’ve done nothing wrong,” he said, his eyebrows lifting a little in the middle and his smile as sweet and kind as ever in his comforting words. “Let’s go see what he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel reached out a hand to let him help her to her feet (not that she needed it but she’d learned he liked to do little things like that). He took her hands but instead of pulling he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Some members of the Company jeered good-naturedly and he made a rude hand gesture in return without breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili, put your hand down right now,” Dis admonished. “Really, you’d think you were raised without any manners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Amad,” Kili said, sounding anything but. “I must be hanging around Uncle too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” Dis huffed but turned back to Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance to kiss you without standing on my toes,” Kili said and placed another quick kiss on Tauriel’s lips. She smiled and laughed a little, allowing him to finally pull her to her feet. They moved over to the corner of the room nearest the fireplace where Thorin stood partially obscured from the view of the kitchenette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry,” Thorin said. “We haven’t much time. Bombur said he’d keep him busy as long as possible but Bilbo does enjoy being social.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do for you Uncle?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did either of you read the book Ori found on hobbits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one written by Isengrim II?” Tauriel asked. “Yes. Ori recommended it a while ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have it?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tauriel said. “Has it gone missing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin’s lips thinned to an irritated line. “It has but that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. How much do you remember of what it said about how hobbits celebrate Yule?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit,” Tauriel said. “They hang evergreens, holly, and mistletoe in their homes as well as cut down a small evergreen tree and decorate it with strings of berries, bundles of nuts, little keepsakes, pinecones, ribbons, and the like. They feast, have a Yule log, and spend time with their families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin nodded at her. “That’s what I remember too. Do you think you could acquire such supplies by tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ve seen outside, Uncle, but a blizzard has been raging for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware,” Thorin said and turned his eyes on Tauriel. “Can you do it?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel hesitated. Thorin II, called Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, wanted her to retrieve supplies for a hobbit’s Yule? Why? She glanced toward the kitchen when she heard Bilbo’s laugh ring out from it and then back at the king. There was something in his stance, the rigidity, the defiant scowl, and the shallowness of his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could it be that Tauriel wasn’t the only one trying to find her place here? To find a way to make the mountain home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to do something nice for Bilbo. Something familiar to the hobbit. Something to help him know that even though his own people were half a world away, he had family in the Mountain with Thorin and his Company and sister. And yes, even with Tauriel herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxed her stance. “I’ll slip away now,” she said. “I’ll be back before the feasting and dancing starts but I’ll need help setting it up once you’re out of your rooms. Something that won’t make him suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done,” Thorin said. “Who will you want to help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili,” Tauriel said and glanced around the room. Who else would be able to easily slip away without causing any stir? Dis? No. Even though Tauriel wanted a chance to work on a project with the dam, she was too public a figure and known for liking her youngest son’s One enough to leave them to their own devices more often than not. But sitting next to her… “And Fili.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili?” Thorin asked. “Are you sure? He’s having difficulties today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks as if he could use a distraction,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Kili asked as he glanced over at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at him,” Tauriel urged. “Really look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I see is pain,” Kili said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Thorin murmured. “She’s right. I’ll send him after the two of you to act as a chaperone if you can think of an excuse to escape the dancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle,” Kili murmured and leaned closer to the king. “Is something wrong with Fee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s struggling at times,” Thorin admitted. “Give him time. You said he seemed well while in Dale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “The shadow of self-pain doesn’t linger as strongly then and is all but gone when he’s near Lady Sigrid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin smiled and huffed a laugh. “Bilbo’s going to lose the bet,” he said. “Mahal willing, they find a way to make things work between them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can help them along, you know,” Kili said, drumming his fingers on the side of his mug and staring off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry about that later,” Thorin admonished and shifted to glance beyond Tauriel. “Off with you, while he’s still distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and handed her mug to Kili. She bent and kissed his cheek before slipping out of the room. She needed to find another layer of warm clothing. Elf she may be, but even she felt the coldest of temperatures.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The glass bird created in this chapter is similar to the Blue Birds of Happiness created at Terra Studios in Fayetteville, Arkansas in the United States. You can find a video of the process on Youtube if you're interested in watching it.</p>
<p>Please leave comments, kudos, prompts, and good vibes for this week, especially Monday!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili has work.</p>
<p>Fili fidgets.</p>
<p>Tauriel was there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many wonderful comments and kudos! Thank you all so much! For those of you that are wondering, the major life-changing event went well. All is good and I was freaking out over nothing (as usual).</p>
<p>Thank you MoonlightRurouni! As always, you are invaluable to my writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 11</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Balin asked him to work with the delegation from Mirkwood about Erebor’s growing need for goods, Kili nearly jumped for joy. Work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> work! Not just some petty task to keep him occupied. Not an apologetic smile and a warning to enjoy the calm while it lasted. Not just running into the elves when they arrive because they didn’t send word or came early or whatever it is that made Erebor’s nobility not know they were coming and Kili was the only one not doing something (again). No. Balin had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> job for him to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili couldn’t quite keep the joy he felt from influencing his movements. He headed towards the office he’d been given near Thorin’s, the one he rarely used. Balin had told him the documents he would need to review were on his desk. He’d almost reached the corridor of royal offices when he saw Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even better. “Tauriel!” he called out to her. She turned and looked back at him, a slow smile already starting to tug at her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili,” she said and laughed when he bounded forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted, leaning back to get the leverage. She wasn’t heavy by any means, but her height did make such maneuvers a bit more difficult. Not that he cared in the slightest. It was easy to love her. The least he could do was put a little effort into how he showed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I’m not absolutely delighted to see you, but what are you doing back here? I’ve never seen you go near your office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I have no use for it,” she said. “Balin did ask me to help you prepare for your upcoming meetings with the delegation from Thranduil’s court.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s grin widened. “I always did like Balin,” he said and took Tauriel’s hand. They walked the last little distance to his office. He pulled her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he didn’t use the room often, he had taken the time to properly furnish it. The writing desk was small and set off against one wall of the room. He kept the middle of it open except for the few mismatched armchairs and the small couch he’d found amongst Old Erebor’s remains. He planned to commission new ones that matched as soon as the proper craftsmen finished furnishing the basic necessities for all that resided in the mountain now. There were also a few small bookshelves. He’d searched the library with Ori one day, looking for volumes that might prove useful to him in his fairly frequent dealings with Thranduil’s people. Copies of those books sat on the shelves, as well as a few knickknacks he’d discovered. Bits of stone with silver ore, a conch shell from a distant ocean from ages long past, a spyglass, a heavy ceramic vase, a statue of a battle ram, and so on. A perch stood in one corner of the room and he’d brought one of his fiddles into the room as well, in case he wanted to take a break from work and play at some point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking about the room now, he wondered if he should ask Tauriel if she wanted something in here to occupy her time if she ever visited when he was preoccupied with something. There was still plenty of room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d ask later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The documents Balin had mentioned were sitting on the middle of his desk, as promised. He grabbed them and went to sit on the couch where Tauriel was already settling, tucking her long legs to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really need to find a taller couch for you,” he remarked as he sank into his seat, the couch giving a small groan of protest. Whether to his added weight or to his words, he wasn’t too sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need,” Tauriel assured him, laying her arm along the back of the couch. Her fingers tangled into his hair, flipping the ends across her fingertips idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili didn’t press. He set the papers on the short table in front of the couch. They could go through them later, he decided as he shifted closer to her. He slid his hand along the side of her face, fingers trailing across the tip of her ear before he pulled gently on the back of her head, urging her to come closer. She leaned in, head already tipping to the side as he stretched up the last little bit to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could live to be older than the mountains themselves and never tire of kissing Tauriel. Every moment wrapped up with her - feeling her slight frame melt against him in utter surety of his ability to support her, learning what noises she made when he nibbled on her neck just so, desiring to bring her joy through his efforts - never felt the same as the one before it. He could lose himself while lavishing her with attention, kissing his way down her throat, massaging her waist, nibbling at her collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He often lost track of time when they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really should do some work before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For an eternal being, Tauriel had a good sense of it though. With a groan, Kili slowly untangled his fingers from the hair at the back of her neck but refused to take his lips from her throat until he absolutely had to. He retrieved the documents from the table and they settled in to go over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he doing here?” Kili muttered to himself as he watched the elvish delegation hand over their horses to hostlers. Prince Legolas led them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea,” Fili said and shifted next to him. His fingers twitched near the hilts of the knives he wore up his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili huffed a small laugh. “Go,” he urged. “You don’t need to be here right now. She’s probably already up the mountain waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Fili asked, all wide-eyed innocence, “And what makes you think I want to be away from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re elves,” Kili deadpanned. “You’re not too different from Uncle except where Tauriel is concerned. Go on. I know you’re dying to show Sigrid you don’t need your cane anymore. I’ll cover for you if anyone asks why you aren’t here helping with the opening dance of diplomacy that is dealing with Thranduil’s people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s fingers stopped their fidgeting. “Are you sure? This really should be my responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And someday, it may just be but I’m better at dealing with them than you are. That’s why Balin had Gimli tell me to come and not you initially. Now go before you don’t have the option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kee,” Fili said and clapped him on the shoulder before darting away. Kili watched his brother’s blond hair bob through the crowds near the main gates before he disappeared outside. If only it were that easy to deal with Prince Legolas and the other elves. Turning, he stepped forward to greet the delegation with a bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili was still fidgety when he returned. Something was wrong. Kili could feel it deep in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That and Fili never fidgeted unless he was nervous or upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really needed to work on a better stoic mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili couldn’t even talk to his brother at the moment though. Not with Prince Legolas sitting right. Next. To. Him. He resisted the urge to glare at the elf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bombur, having been given proper notice for a visiting delegation from Mirkwood, had outdone himself. Tauriel had killed a large stag earlier that afternoon while she was out on the mountain’s many trails. Bombur had taken it, a rabbit, and a pheasant and created a delicious game pie, garlic roasted potatoes (a recipe from a delighted Bilbo), red cabbage cooked with apples, cider and cloves (Fili avoided it, frowning at the apples and turning a bit green around the mouth), and a lemon pie with heaps of blueberry meringue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas spent most of the private meal with Erebor’s royal family and a few of its top dignitaries talking with Tauriel in low tones. Kili tried to listen, but his hearing wasn’t as good as Tauriel’s. Legolas’s Sindarin also wasn’t exactly what he was used to hearing in his lessons with Bilbo. There was something stilted or elongated or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about how he spoke that made the words only partially familiar whenever he could catch a few. It was beyond frustrating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili tried his best not to seeth when Legolas took Tauriel’s hands and said something softly that made her laugh before leaving once the meal ended. He wasn’t jealous. He just didn’t like Legolas and didn’t trust him around Tauriel. He wanted to talk to her and find out if Legolas had made her uncomfortable, but he decided against it. She seemed at ease, happy even. Something in his chest tightened and he had to swallow against a strange sensation in the back of this throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you?” Fili asked, coming to stand next to Kili. Fili’s hands still twitched around the hilts of his knives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever ulterior motives Legolas had around Tauriel could wait. “Of course,” Kili said and wrapped an arm around his shorter brother’s shoulders. “Here or somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s eyes flitted towards the other side of the room where Thorin, Dis, and Bilbo spoke to a few of the other elves that had been invited to dinner. “Elsewhere,” he said. “Do you think you can discreetly get Tauriel to join us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosity piqued, Kili nodded. He went over to Tauriel and wrapped an arm around her waist. She bent automatically so her head was closer to his, ready to accept a kiss on the cheek if he wanted to give her one. “Fili needs to talk to us,” he breathed next to her ear before kissing her as she’d indicated she’d wanted. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted an eyebrow at him but took his hand. They ducked out the door and walked down the hall towards the royal wing. Fili soon caught up to them. The three went straight to Dis, Fili, and Kili’s rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fee?” Kili asked as he and Tauriel took a seat on the couch. They watched as Fili moved one of the armchairs so it was across from them. Dread started to coil in the pit of Kili’s stomach. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I’m about to tell you,” Fili said as he dropped into the chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in front of him. He looked up at them with beseeching eyes. “Please, can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel didn’t even bother to exchange a glance. They both nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to marry Lady Sigrid of Dale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joy and triumph tried to shove Kili to his feet. He resisted though. “Why aren’t you happy?” he asked. “I’d think you’d be thrilled to finally find your One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say she was my One,” Fili said. He stared at his hands. “I don’t love her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why-?” Tauriel started to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A suitor attacked her today,” Fili interrupted and his hands gripped together so tightly Kili could see his knuckles turn white. “He attacked her, left bruises on her shoulder. Deep ones. Magnus had to fight him off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” Kili demanded and stood, heading towards his room to retrieve his bow and sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone,” Fili said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we hurry we can catch him,” Kili called back over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori’s already taking care of him,” Fili said. “Come back Kili. He’s not going to be able to harm anyone once Nori’s had his way with him. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili paused, breathing deeply. Nori was infamous in Ered Luin when it came to protecting dwarrow and dams alike from abusers, especially those in the lower city. Fili and Kili had directed a few people in the seedier taverns they’d played in to the thief that would help anyone in such a situation. They’d refused to go to the guard for whatever reason. The few that had found them again had thanked them for the recommendation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t even met Nori at the time. Only knew him by reputation and rumor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the reasons Dwalin let Nori go with warnings more than many other thieves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili returned to his spot on the couch, still scowling. “Is Lady Sigrid all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s lips thinned to a line, displeasure pulling the corners down. “She said she’s just shaken and will be fine. I was able to distract her for the afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili drew in a deep breath, trying to settle the anger roiling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why marry Lady Sigrid?” Tauriel asked, bringing them back to the conversation at hand. “If her assailant is removed from her life permanently, then why bind yourself to her for the rest of your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili relaxed a bit further. If he wanted to help Fili with Sigrid but not push too hard, he’d need to know all the facts behind Fili’s reasoning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re tired,” Fili said. “Tired of suitors we don’t know that only see our titles. She doesn’t want to risk being in that situation again. Magnus protected her this time but she’s worried about it. I don’t want her to have to risk it either. Magnus is just a dog after all. A smart, well-trained dog, but still a dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But marriage?” Kili asked. “You won’t be able to walk away from that if she finds someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili ran a hand down his face, leaning back in his chair as he dragged his fingers through his beard, scratching at it briefly. “It feels like the right thing to do,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about it since midwinter actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili almost laughed. Fili was so slow on the uptake when it came to his own emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to do it properly,” Fili added. “I’m not going to claim she’s my One. She’ll have to Challenge for a courtship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili flinched. “Are you sure she can do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili shrugged. “She’s gotten pretty good with her sword. I’ll just have to hope Dwalin isn’t on duty the day she comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can make a marriage work between you?” Tauriel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili rubbed the back of his neck. “If things don’t work out between us between now and the wedding, we’ll walk away from it with no hard feelings. If things do work out for that long, well, we wouldn’t be the only royals that married without being in love and made a match work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked up at Tauriel, a triumphant smirk pulling at his lips and he nodded. She smiled back at him and they turned back to Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili’s shoulders sagged in relief and he looked up at Tauriel. “How do you feel about visiting the Lady of Dale? I hear she’s interested in courting the Crown Prince of Erebor doesn’t know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel wasn’t able to visit Dale for two more days. Until then, Kili had to watch Legolas constantly talking to Tauriel, leaning toward her, casually touching her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Mahal’s hammer! He was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dwalin for assigning Tauriel to guard him during the proceedings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel, may Mahal bless her, responded in Westron at a volume that Kili or any nearby dwarrow could hear, always polite and never personal. The evening after Fili asked for their help, Legolas caught Tauriel after the meetings adjourned for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you care to go for a ride after the evening meal?” he asked her, for once speaking Westron. “It promises to be a clear night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel hesitated, glancing toward Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded at her with a small, half-smile. She shouldn’t feel as if she needed to ask him but he appreciated her looking to him for guidance none-the-less. There was nothing wrong with going riding with a friend, by dwarrow standards. No one would question her motives or her actions within Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he trusted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t mean he didn’t feel like going down to his workshop and burying himself in the heat of his work and the noise of the fires there. Or he could go to one of the workshops in the glass blower’s guild, use some of the larger glory holes and create something huge. The noise there would be even louder. Even at such a late hour dwarrow and dams alike worked their craft, the fires always burning, glass constantly shattering as something was done incorrectly or didn’t come out the way the artist wanted it to. Mahal knew he’d smashed many projects when they’d gone wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Tauriel said to Legolas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you at the stables after the sun sets.” Was it just Kili, or did Legolas sound a little too happy that Tauriel had agreed to go with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas left and Kili joined Tauriel as they walked out of the council room. “Though it is kind of you to look to me, you do not need my approval to spend time with others,” Kili told her as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not know if I would be creating some sort of cultural taboo if I accepted his invitation,” Tauriel said. “I know with humans there are strange rules to courting and who may talk to whom and so on. Is it not that way with dwarrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Kili said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also know that you do not particularly like Prince Legolas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili huffed a sigh. “I’m trying to ignore over a century’s worth of ingrained dislike for his ilk,” he said and cringed the moment the words left his mouth, even as Tauriel stiffened next to him. “Tauriel, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” she said. Kili was almost surprised the hall they walked down didn’t ice over with how much frost dripped from her tone. “And yet, you seem to ignore it where I am concerned, or is there something that makes me an exception to the rule?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain lanced through Kili’s chest. “That’s not what I meant at all,” he protested, his head whipping up and to the side so he could stare at her. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not think I needed to,” Tauriel said. “They were plain enough coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kili snapped. “His father </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored</span>
  </em>
  <span> my people when Smaug attacked. For all I know, Legolas was there too and didn’t do anything about it either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there,” Tauriel snarled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that day. I did not protest when His Majesty ordered our retreat. Will you hate me as you hate Legolas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili stared, stricken. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he breathed and took in the youthfulness of her features. Logically, he’d known she was probably older than him. He just hadn’t thought she could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much older than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d apparently taken too long to answer. Tauriel spun on her heel and stalked off, fists clenched at her sides as she headed towards the front gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, Kili,” he muttered to himself. “Well done.” He dragged a hand down his face, scrubbing at his cheeks briefly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged the rest of the way back to his rooms by himself. He’d lost his appetite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, Fili was in the training arena when Kili finally found him. He had his two throwing axes in hand and was lining up in front of a target across the room. Fili barely glanced at him when Kili entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you down in the beard?” he asked and threw the first ax. It spun end over end before burying itself in the target, a little to the left and lower than perfectly center. Fili frowned and passed his other ax to his left hand to attempt the throw again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I just ruined things with Tauriel,” he said and sat in the dirt at Fili’s side. He propped his elbows on his knees and buried his hands into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili threw the ax. Kili heard the dull thud of it driving home into the straw target before Fili sank down next to him on the ground, unmindful of the dirt and woodshaving-strewn floor. “Tell me,” Fili said and stared out across the yard. It was empty except the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili told Fili what had happened, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear the entire time. When he finished, Fili patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll work out,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How certain of that are you?” Kili asked. “How do I tell her that the real reason I hate Legolas is because he wants her to go back to Mirkwood? He asked her to, you know. Gave her the option to return, to be Captain of the Guard again. I’m scared she’ll take him up on the offer now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re One,” Fili said as if that explained everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my One, Fee. That doesn’t make me hers,” Kili said as he peeked out from beneath the curtain of hair surrounding his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili snorted. “Aren’t you always telling me that just because someone doesn’t have The Longing it doesn’t mean they don’t have a One?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is different!” Kili protested, throwing his arms up before letting them fall back to rest on his knees. “She’s an elf. Elves don’t have Ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter?” Fili asked as he plucked a knife out of… somewhere… and started examining the blade. He must have found it wanting because he pulled out a sharpening stone and went to work on the edge. “Mahal created you both out of the same stone. Whether or not she’s an elf doesn’t make a difference. You’re still One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s shoulders hunched further up around his ears. “Tell that to the pointy-eared, poncy princeling,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That ‘princeling’ is older than the both of us by over two millennia,” Fili reminded him. Kili only groaned and covered his face. He contemplated just laying down on the training room floor and dying right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how old Tauriel </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kili groaned. “She might be older than him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s somewhere around six hundred years old,” Fili said.  Kili lifted questioning eyes to him. “I asked her a while ago. Really. You two are hopeless when it comes to practical matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili groaned again. “You’re not helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want advice with courting, you came to the wrong person,” Fili said. “Never courted anyone, remember? You’re better off going and asking Amad or Nori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very thought sent Kili sprawling on the floor. “I hate this,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate it all you want,” Fili said. “You’ll still need to figure out what to do. If it were me and I’d offended my One like that, I’d probably consider groveling for forgiveness.” He climbed to his feet and went to retrieve his throwing axes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili muttered incoherently and stayed where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel did not join Kili and his family for breakfast the next morning as she had been doing lately. Dread filled Kili. He picked at his food, not bothering to eat a single bite. He was pretty sure if he did, it’d just sit in his stomach, adding to the lead weight already there, pulling him down into the depths of despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged himself away from the table and started gathering everything he knew about a politician’s mask into his bearing. He shoved at his self-pity, regret, pain, and anguish, leaving it festering in the back of his head and leaving a permanent sourness in the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he reached the council chambers, he had himself well enough in hand to go about the day’s proceedings. Even the sight of Tauriel standing stiffly by the door, ready for her duties as his guard did not make his concentration waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the first part of the morning arguing the worth of iron ore versus timber with Mirkwood’s lead negotiator. He barely noticed the tall, redheaded presence at his back. He kept his tone level, his temper in check, and the frustration from his expression. When they adjourned for lunch, he gathered his papers, handed them to the scribe that had been assigned to the meetings, and swept out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was most of the way back to the royal wing that he realized he was being followed. Dwalin would kill him if he found out Kili’d been so inattentive to his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not wish to spend the day with the other elves?” Kili asked, fighting to keep all inflection from his tone. He succeeded, barely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel leaned against the wall farthest from him. “Would it make you happy if I did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” Kili said. “But if it is what you want, it is what you should do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I want to talk to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never stop you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel clasped her hands in front of her and looked at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy your ride last night?” Kili asked when the silence stretched longer than he could take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel glanced up at him for a moment before looking down again. “It offered clarity,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was that overwhelming sense of dread breaking free of its confines in  Kili’s mind. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not wish to fight with you,” Tauriel said, “but you must understand that Legolas has been a friend of mine since I was orphaned at a young age. It is a friendship I will not let go of lightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you will hate him for something his father did well before you were born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili hesitated, weighing his options. “I will try,” he finally decided. “I will be tolerant and polite at the very least, for your sake. You are right. He is not his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as you are not your great-grandfather,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kili said and he took the few steps towards her until he could reach out and take her hand gently, giving her the option to easily pull away. “As for you. Even if you were there that day, even Uncle would forgive you of it now, knowing you threatened Thranduil’s life in defense of ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In defense of yours,” Tauriel corrected, one corner of her lips tugging up into half of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded and turned back to continue his way to his rooms. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday's lunch and am starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked on, chatting back and forth, the strain and tension slowly leaving them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me those amazing kudos, comments, and prompts! You're all amazing!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel schemes.</p>
<p>Nori is entertained.</p>
<p>Dwalin's watching.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Friday! Why am I awake at this hour? Yeah, okay. I'm almost always awake at this hour these days. Bad habit I need to kick. Anyway...</p>
<p>I'm almost done with the first draft. I have to finish chapter 17 and the epilogue and then we're done! Well, after editing and posting and all that fun stuff. But the end is nigh! Yay!</p>
<p>Thank you all for your continued support. If you've any thoughts for the next work, please let me know. I'm currently leaning toward a Figrid bakery AU or  Figrid Time travel Fix-it. Thoughts? Or maybe I'll break my rule and work on both of them.</p>
<p>Now for some fun stuff. Listen, if you haven't read work by ISeeFire or StrictlyNoFrills, go do it NOW. They're ABSOLUTELY FREAKING FANTASTIC writers. I love their work so, so, so much. Go. Do it. It's worth it. I'm telling you. Well, do it after you finish this chapter. Trust me. You'll thank me.</p>
<p>And thanks to MoonlightRurouni who puts up with me and my crazy shenanigans and does research to make sure I'm not being dumb and screwing things up and so on and so forth. All the love and baked goods to you Moony!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 12</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel tugged absently at the ends of her hair, winding the curls around her finger behind her back as she waited for someone to answer the door. When a young footman opened the door and asked her business, she said, “I was wondering if Lady Sigrid was home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footman nodded and allowed her inside. He showed her to a sitting room and disappeared, presumably to find Sigrid. Tauriel sat on the edge of her chair, feeling awkward and unsure. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d talked to another female other than Dis when there wasn't a crisis lurking on the edges of the interaction. She wasn’t sure she even knew how to converse in a formal setting without Kili or one of his family present at the time. Did this count as formal? Was she making a redwood out of a fern? Would Sigrid-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tauriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel almost jumped to her feet when Sigrid walked into the room but managed to abort the move into simply standing and approaching the young Woman. “Lady Sigrid,” she said, dipping a small curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigrid returned the gesture and nodded to the couches and chairs. Tauriel retook the seat she’d had before in one of the armchairs. Sigrid sat in the one next to it, angling herself so she faced Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to see you,” Sigrid said, all smiles and earnestness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?” Tauriel asked, a bit surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sigrid clasped her hands together in her lap and blushed at her enthusiasm. She hesitated as if trying to come up with a valid reason for it. “That is, I’ve yet to thank you for the time you saved my life and that of my brother and sister that day in Laketown.” She looked up with a shakier smile and tucked a small bit of hair that had escaped the severe knot at the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amusement and disappointment warred in Tauriel. Disappointment at the reason Sigrid gave, but also amused at knowing that wasn’t the real motivation. She decided to let the amusement rule over the disappointment. She smiled. “Consider it a professional courtesy,” she said. “I couldn’t very well let orcs live after they’d attacked my home and then moved on to yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigrid laughed. “No, I don’t suppose you could. Some day, I may have to ask you to teach me to fight like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your prince?” Tauriel asked, deciding to broach the real subject as to why she was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my anything,” Sigrid said, not sounding the least bit offended. A blush climbed its way into her cheeks and her eyes flickered away from Tauriel briefly before settling resolutely on her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though you are hoping to make him yours,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigrid looked at her hands, the blush growing darker. “I know there will be talk,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk does not matter,” Tauriel said. “If it did, I would not be preparing to marry Prince Kili. What matters is your own conviction and abilities to withstand the trials of marrying one of Erebor’s royal line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it though,” Sigrid said, “I’m not sure I even know what those trials are. I’ve heard rumors that there is some kind of task I must complete before I’ll even be considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy </span>
  </em>
  <span>of courting Prince Fili.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded, a small, secretive smile curling her lips up. “I may know what that trial may be,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigrid seemed to sigh in relief, hope in her eyes. She tilted her head to the side a bit. “Would you care to share your information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” Tauriel said. “The most important thing to remember is to be ready for a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sigrid’s eyebrows drew down as did her lips. “A fight?” she mouthed but nodded anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months later, Tauriel received word from a certain Lady of Dale through a thrush. Sigrid and her father were coming to Challenge for Prince Fili that afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to make sure Dwalin wasn’t guarding Thorin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as her shift walking patrol through Erebor’s market (she’d been moved from the forges and storage areas once they’d started to fill with workers and supplies) ended, she made her way towards the library. She needed to find Ori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Kili had discussed what to do when Sigrid finally arrived to Challenge for Fili. As soon as she received word, she was to tell Kili. He would join her in the library to convince Ori to come with them. They planned to appeal to his loyalty to King and Country and hope he just followed without too many questions. If he proved obdurate, they would find another way to persuade him. Then it would just be a matter of Tauriel drawing Dwalin off with some concern that would take time to discuss but wasn’t anything that would impede security protocols too much. Ori would take Dwalin’s place at Thorin’s side. Sigrid would beat him in the Challenge, and then Dwalin could go back to doing his job. Fili could court Sigrid. Everyone would be happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only, as luck would have it, Kili was busy with a delegation from Rohan and couldn’t be disturbed. No matter. Tauriel could handle getting Ori to agree to stand in for Dwalin. Luckily, after spending many hours in Erebor’s library around the scribe, she knew his weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori was a hopeless romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Fili and Sigrid’s story was just the right thing to tug at his heartstrings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori dropped out of the ceiling next to her just as she was about to enter the library. She stopped in her tracks, frozen by his sudden appearance before relaxing. “Master Nori,” she greeted. She glanced toward the library. Ori was due to leave for the afternoon meal at any moment now. She needed to catch him before he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of this ‘master’ nonsense,” Nori said with a grin as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “You’ve given me enough warnings of assassination attempts to warrant trusting you that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you like,” Tauriel said. “Was there something you needed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on my way to see my little brother when I saw you and thought I’d drop in and see if you’d seen or heard anything interesting lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shifted. She really needed to end this conversation and find Ori. “No. Nothing comes to mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing at all of interest?” Nori asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said and looked at him with a blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, you’ve been fidgety all morning. Get some interesting messages from a thrush perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel cursed under her breath. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The soon-to-be royal family in Dale are the only other people that I know of that use thrushes as messengers. What does Lord Bard want with our resident elf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Bard,” Tauriel said. Did Nori think she was about to betray Kili or his family? “His daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tilda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not even going to respond to that ridiculous attempt at digging for information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori smiled, not quite showing an alarming amount of teeth but the expression also wasn’t very comforting. “What’d the Lady want then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel glanced toward the library. She needed Ori and quickly. She only had so much time to get him into place and distract Captain Dwalin. She looked back down at Nori and pursed her lips, coming to a decision. She walked into the library and moved to a little-used area, knowing Nori followed her. Finally, she stopped in a dusty corner. “She’s Challenging for Fili’s hand this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori’s eyebrows shifted higher on his forehead and his grin eased into something friendlier. “Is she now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tauriel said. “Please. I know you report directly to His Majesty, but don’t tell him. Lady Sigrid is so very worried about this and, according to Kili, Fili wants nothing more than for this to work, for both their sakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we better get the good Captain away from the king, shouldn’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Kili and I thought so as well. Will you help? He’s in meetings and can’t get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nori said. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were going to see if Ori would help. We wanted to try to get him to take Captain Dwalin’s place. I was supposed to draw the captain away and Kili would convince Ori to stay with His Majesty as a guard. Sigrid should be able to beat him in a fair fight. We hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy enough,” Nori said. “Now, let’s go find my little brother and get started.” He started walking out from between the stacks towards the main aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They caught Ori just out of the area where the general public wasn’t allowed. He was busy tucking a book into the satchel over his shoulder. When he saw them coming, he tipped his head to the side, his eyebrows coming together and a small frown tugging at his mouth in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori, Lady Tauriel,” he greeted. “What are you two doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “How would you like to assist with a noble cause that will lead to someone marrying their One?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel watched as Ori’s eyebrows rose in obvious interest but a skeptical tilt remained on his lips. “What do you mean?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sigrid is coming to Challenge for our favorite crown prince,”  Nori said, his grin wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this another plot to win a bet?” Ori asked. “I know you have one going with Bilbo about Fili and Lady Sigrid getting married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori placed a hand dramatically on his chest. “Ori! You wound me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get my slingshot and I’ll wound you,” Ori replied. “Right up your-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sigrid really is coming to Challenge for Prince Fili,” Tauriel said, interrupting the quite possibly imminent argument. “Dwalin is guarding Thorin today. His Highness and Her Ladyship both want and hope she will win the fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ori looked at Tauriel, his eyes widening a little in surprise. She waited for the usual dark look to follow but it never did. Ori just watched her for a moment before he seemed to gather himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” he asked. He turned to look at his brother, his expression turning a bit resigned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you feel about guarding Thorin for today and fighting Lady Sigrid when she arrives to Challenge?” Nori asked as he slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to regret this,” Ori said with a sigh. “Just let me get a book Bilbo asked for. I can deliver it at the same time. That will give me a more believable excuse to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good lad Ori!” Nori grinned and winked at Tauriel. He let Ori lead the way into a dusty corner of the library still under restoration. Ori climbed a ladder as Nori and Tauriel waited for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Nori had asked Tauriel to listen for would-be assassination attempts or plots against the royal family, she’d taken to casually eavesdropping on just about every conversation she could. It had become a habit for her. </span>
  <span>She heard the usual library noises. Pages turning, soft footfalls on the stone floor, the occasional scratch of a quill, and a few hushed conversations. Two were innocuous enough, obviously discussing some text or another, a third a private rendezvous, and the last…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped Nori’s arm as he and Ori started to move away once Ori came down his ladder, a small, dusty book in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori looked at her hand and then up at her, eyebrows raised in a clear demand for an answer. She held up a finger to her lips and then cupped a hand around one of her ears, still listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perplexed, Nori turned his head, trying to hear what Tauriel heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-settled then. They’re due in the throne room after the noon meal. We’ll strike before they arrive. We need someone else on the thrones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Nori whispered. “And here I thought we had a relatively simple task ahead of us. Any idea of how many there are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head. “I’ve only heard one voice.” She paused as movement came from the same area the voices had. She scowled, trying to clearly hear the footfalls. “At least six,” she said. “Some could be walking at the same pace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori sighed. “This will make things more difficult. They’re heading the same way we are, so we still may be able to make this work. Ori, go get that warhammer Dwalin gave you for Yule and then head straight for the throne room. Work your way back towards us from there but don’t let Thorin and Bilbo see you. No need to unnecessarily alarm anyone.” He looked up at Tauriel as Ori scampered off to his rooms. “How should we do this?” Nori asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel paused. “There’s a corridor with a large number of empty offices and storage rooms between here and the throne room. Considering their plot, I’d imagine they would take the least populated route. The area would provide us the cover of the rooms and thus the element of surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the hall you’re talking about,” Nori said. “Can you outrun them there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leveled a deadpan stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Go. I’ll herd them that direction if they try to take a different way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel dashed off, sprinting down the halls and taking a circuitous route to the hallway. Even taking a long way around, she was sure she beat the would-be assassins there. She ducked into a storeroom about a third of the way down the passage, knelt, and drew her knives. She set them by her knees before drawing an arrow from her quiver and knocking it to her bow’s string. She waited for the dwarrow to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door across from her hiding place creaked open. She brought her bow up before noticing the three peaks of auburn hair. She released the tension on her bowstring. Nori held a finger up to his lips and pointed down the hallway. He held up nine fingers. Nine dwarrow were coming their way. Tauriel nodded and turned her sights down the corridor. Moments later, she heard the clatter of dwarven boots on stone. She drew her bow again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nori lift a hand, telling her to wait. The dwarrow came into view, each of them carrying an assortment of weapons dwarrow favored. After the first five passed, Nori dropped his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel loosed her arrow and reached for her quiver for the second. It followed the first, striking a second dwarf in the throat. They dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the dwarrow scrambled, ducking into the doors around them. One tried to hide in the same room as Nori. She fell, hands scrabbling weakly at the knife in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After slinging her bow onto her shoulder, Tauriel picked up her knives and slid into the hallway, eyes watching for movement. She kept her back to the wall as she approached the nearest door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four doors down in the opposite direction she was going, a dwarf screamed in alarm before dashing into the hallway. Nori tailed him, laughing maniacally as they raced to another door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel ducked into the room she’d been approaching and danced back away from the club that swung for her ribs. She darted forward, slashing with her knives. The dam reached behind her, grabbed a handful of something out of a sack, and threw it at Tauriel. Flour clouded her vision briefly and she heard the dam slip past her and into the corridor. Tauriel spun and followed her down the hall and into another door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarrow darted back and forth between the offices and storage rooms. Tauriel and Nori chased them, joining forces at times, splitting up at others. They managed to take out five of the attackers before Ori appeared at the end of the corridor,  took in the situation, and dove into the fray, bellowing… something. Tauriel thought it </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be khuzdul, but there was something about it that just sounded closer to a garbled, incoherent mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Ori shouted, it seemed to have the desired effect. The would-be assassins all shouted in dismay and darted back into hiding, Ori hot on the heels of one, Nori on another, and Tauriel on a third. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mad chase continued. Tauriel managed to catch up to one of the remaining four and killed him. She shoved his body aside just as Ori ran past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doors opened and slammed frantically as the remaining three attackers tried to evade Nori, Ori, and Tauriel. There was no coordination among them. At one point, Tauriel and Ori clipped shoulders as they passed each other. At another, Nori opened a door only to have Ori stumble backward into him as he warded off a sword swinging for his head. Nori stabbed the dam attacking his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining two dwarrow rammed into each other, Tauriel chasing one and Nori and Ori chasing the other. They scrambled to regain their feet only to come up short as two knives and a war hammer appeared just above their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was entertaining,” Nori remarked, chest heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very,” Tauriel agreed as she pulled a couple of leather ties from her belt. Standard issue for all Ereborian guards. With Ori looming over the two dwarrow, Tauriel and Nori tied them up and hauled them to their feet. She breathed deeply, steadying herself and calming her racing heart. “Do we have enough time to take care of these two and their fallen compatriots in crime and still make it to the throne room to get Ori into place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Ori shook his head. “I’m afraid not,” he said. “The Challenge will be all but over by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel cursed. “Sigrid was on her own then,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori heaved a deep sigh. “Against Dwalin. Not much hope, is there?” he asked as he shoved the dwarf in front of him towards the guardhouse. “If I lose this bet because of you, I’ll take my pay out of your hide,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf cursed Nori and questioned his parentage. Nori just rolled his eyes and cuffed the dwarf soundly around the ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’d finally delivered their captives to the guardhouse, they trudged their way to the throne room. Nori to assess how much work he’d have to put into making sure he won the bet, Ori out of curiosity, and Tauriel to see if Kili had any other ideas on making sure Fili and Sigrid had the opportunity to court, one way or another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori led them to a small side entrance to the room. They opened the door and froze in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili held Sigrid off the floor, spinning her around and around as they laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we were wrong,” Tauriel whispered as Nori closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it would seem,” Nori said and a slow smile crept onto his face. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> to win that bet now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to herself, Tauriel peeked through the door again. Fili and Sigrid looked happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Tauriel went to the guard training room early in the morning, hoping for some quiet archery practice. She’d use the royal training room but Kili, Fili, Nori, and Bilbo were being rather distracting and she needed time to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the only elf residing in the entire kingdom wore on her. She was either constantly glared at or completely ignored by all but a select few. The only female that talked to her was Dis. Not that Tauriel didn’t like the dam, but there were certain things she didn’t necessarily want to talk to about her probable future mother-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Captain of The Greenwood’s guards, she hadn’t had many friends, key among them being Prince Legolas, but she’d had a few amongst her subordinates. There was also a healer she’d befriended and a couple of cooks (always a good idea to befriend kitchen staff. Bombur had finally started to accept her intermittent presence). Now, she had no other female that matched her relative age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be so bad if others didn’t completely ignore her. Within the guard, no one paid her any attention whatsoever. She’d tried joining in their training sessions on occasion, wanting to learn their fighting methods, but the few times she’d tried, no one would fight with her, afraid she would steal their techniques and take them to Greenwood’s guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the Valar, she was banished! The last thing she wanted to do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for King Thranduil! He could hide in his halls and rot for all she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that would put Legolas on the throne and she wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a good idea either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Best not to think too deeply about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed a group of new recruits entering the training grounds until they were halfway through their drills and sparring matches. She watched them out of the corner of her eye, enjoying the distraction from her own woes and self-pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A younger dwarf caught her eye. He was a bit shorter than the others, slighter too. Again and again, she watched him be “killed” by his opponents. He didn’t win a single match. When training ended for the day, he slumped over to a bench and hung his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to take a chance, Tauriel put another arrow to her bow and drew it back. Casually, hoping not to scare the dwarf away, she said, “You’re going about it all wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf jumped and glanced around until he noticed Tauriel aiming at the target. She released the arrow. It hit dead center, clustered with the other arrows she’d already shot. The dwarf glared at her. “Why would you care?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone deserves a chance,” Tauriel said. “Some of us just need a different method.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would an elf know?” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel lowered her hand from where she’d been reaching for another arrow. She stared at the dwarf, eyebrows raised. He blushed beneath his dark beard and turned his eyes away, mumbling to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel walked over to stand in front of the dwarf. “You’re smaller than the others-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She propped her fists on her hips and tapped her foot. “Are you quite finished being petulant?” she demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf’s mouth set in a mulish line. He matched Tauriel glare for glare for a minute before his shoulders drooped in resignation. “You think you can make a difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tauriel said, shaking her head. “Only you can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared harder at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Tauriel added, “And I can teach you how. You’re smaller, lither. The type of fighting taught to the new recruits will never suit you. I can teach you a fighting style that will keep them from even touching you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf looked towards the door to the training room, the stubborn set of his jaw starting to waiver. “They’ll laugh at me, learning from an </span>
  <em>
    <span>elf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only until you beat them into the floor,” Tauriel said. “What have you got to lose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf sighed. “Fine. I’ll try it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled. “That’s the spirit. I’ll meet you here every day after the morning meal. I know recruits have that hour to themselves, Cadet...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nesrun, Son of Fremun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nesrun. I’ll see you here in an hour. Off to breakfast now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scampered away. Tauriel watched him leave, a small smile pulling at her lips. She had a feeling teaching Nesrun would be entertaining at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stealing my recruits, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel turned and found Dwalin sitting on the bleachers on the far side of the training arena. He held one of his knuckle dusters in his hands as if he’d been examining them for weaknesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only offering my help to those that might accept it,” she said, making sure her tone was neutral. The last thing she wanted was the Captain of the Guard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Captain, to take this chance away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin studied her before nodding once. “I’m interested in seeing what you can teach Nesrun. He’s got spirit but not the most muscle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll have to teach him how to use that spirit of his.” Tauriel smiled at Dwalin. “Is there something else I can do for you, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin huffed a laugh. “No. Go find your prince. He’ll be looking for you soon. Lad never misses a chance to be at your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saluted him before spinning and leaving, intent on finding Kili and telling him of her new opportunity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts, kudos, and comments are ALWAYS welcome. I look forward to hearing from everyone.</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kili's busy.</p>
<p>Tauriel makes a friend</p>
<p>Dwalin's been watching</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're all wonderful! Thank you for your patience and support and comments and kudos. In the last three weeks, I've had some pretty major stuff happen, two were literally life-changing. Anyway, things have calmed down and I should have more time to write. I'm thinking I'll be back to weekly updates now. Yay!</p>
<p>Give it up for my amazing beta MoonlightRurouni! This wouldn't be as good without help, let me tell you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 13</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Fili and Sigrid officially Courting (and really, Kili absolutely could not be happier for them), Kili’s duties almost doubled within days. He stood in on public hearing days, took on more duties with other visiting delegates aside from the elves, did military inspections and reviews, and worked with the guilds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guilds were the worst. With Erebor still being rebuilt, every guild fought to gather more space for their people, especially those that didn’t have established workshops like the smithies, weavers, and such. The absence of a few guild heads made matters worse as their representatives didn’t know exactly how much space they needed and thus tried to overcompensate to make sure they had plenty of space for the remainder of their people that had yet to arrive from Ered Luin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gimli turned up one morning, Kili sighed. “Please tell me your father hasn’t asked me to mediate some spat between the bankers and, I don’t know, the basket weavers guilds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli raised one eyebrow and shook his head, his already thick beard brushing against his chest and shoulders. “No. Balin says you’re needed in conference room six. Some Lord or other from Gondor is here to talk trade agreements or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Kili said and went back into his rooms. He changed quickly out of the rougher clothing he’d put on that morning when he’d had hopes of spending the morning working on his archery at Tauriel’s side. Once again, that would have to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli waited for him when he left his family’s apartments. “So, tell me,” Kili said as they walked toward the room where Denethor waited, “since when do you run errands for Balin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Gimli grunted as they started down a flight of stairs. “Not normally at least. I was talking to Captain Dwalin when Balin showed up. Since I was coming up here anyway, he asked me to deliver the message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why are you up here?” Kili asked as he reached up to resettle the silver circlet on his head. He really needed to ask Fili to make him a new one once the wedding was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m to be your guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili missed the step and almost ended up falling. He managed to find his footing and start down the hallway with only a small stumble. “You’re what?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli glared. “I’m old enough,” he snapped. “And, as I’m part of the Line of Durin as well, I’m of high enough station to guard you or any other royal pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you assigned to Fili then?” Kili demanded. “As far as I know, he doesn’t have one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli shrugged. “Captain didn’t really say. Something about a spy interfering or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nori. Of course, he had someone tailing Fili. Or was it Nori himself? Fili’d never said anything about someone tailing him and he almost always caught someone doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. “Well then, let’s get started,” Kili said and paused before the door to the correct conference room. Gimli nodded and nodded to the guard on duty there to open the door. He led the way into the room, scanning for threats before taking up a position next to Kili’s chair at the head of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili took his seat and, moments later, Tauriel breezed through the door to stand on his right. She winked at him before shifting to stand at attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gimli glare at the elf. Great. This promised to be entertaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel managed to sneak away from official duties that afternoon. Balin, having noticed how hard Kili had been working to cover both his own duties and Fili’s, smiled and winked at him, urging him to disappear right after lunch if he wanted a little time to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the training yard for the royal family, intent on practicing their archery together for a while before possibly escaping the Mountain to go “hunting.” They were just finishing a little competition when Fili and Sigrid arrived. Seeing the look on Fili’s face, Kili looked to Tauriel. “I think ‘hunting’ may have to wait,” he said. “I think Fee has something on his mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sigrid as well if her expression is anything to go by,” Tauriel said, lining up her shot. “Perhaps we will find out if they have fallen in love yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili snorted. “If only. No. Fili’s too dense for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel released her arrow. It flew straight, hitting the target perfectly in the center. She lowered her bow, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. You win again,” Kili said grinning widely. “But I still live in hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope all you like,” Tauriel said. “I’ll still beat you.” She kissed him on the cheek. By then, Sigrid and Fili had reached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Sigrid asked after they’d greeted each other. She buried her hands in her dog’s neck as she looked up at Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Tauriel said. Something in her stance and expression shifted as she and Sigrid walked towards the bleachers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kili said, giving Fili a small shove towards a barrel filled with practice swords. He watched Tauriel as she moved, feeling a bit more at ease. Perhaps finding out if Fili loved Sigrid yet wouldn’t be the only thing that happened. Maybe Tauriel would make a new friend. The thought made him smile a bit wider. Tauriel needed friends, female friends. If she and Sigrid got along, well, things would be easier for him and Fili to continue to be as close as they already were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After retrieving a sword each, Kili faced off against his brother. Fili, Mahal bless his heart, didn’t waste any time after Kili asked if he was all right. Kili almost cackled in glee as Fili told him about kissing Sigrid that morning. And yet, he was still so dense! Kili tried for subtlety. He tried for not quite so subtle. He finally devolved into the favorite pastime of almost all little brothers and started pestering Fili. He tried to outright tell Fili that yes, Fee, you do love her, but even after all that, Fili still wouldn’t believe him that whatever Fili was feeling was actually love for the young human woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. Very. Dense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he annoyed Fili enough that Fili talked to him. After a small wrestling match, Kili gave up. “Fine, fine. Then it was probably lust. Keep it under control and you won’t have any problems. As long as she experiences similar things, you won’t have any trouble on your wedding night.” Kili wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying very hard not to laugh at his brother’s suddenly pale face and coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t talk about that,” Fili begged and really, that blush was downright hilarious. “I still haven’t come to terms with, with, that. I don’t even think I can touch the subject with a ten-foot ax shaft with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili sobered. Fili really hadn’t thought about this? They hadn’t talked about it before agreeing to marry? “You’re going to have to,” he said, feeling something in him sink a little bit in fear and dread for his brother. “You’re expected to at least try to produce an heir with her, whether you love her or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Fili groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded so scared. So worried. Kili shifted and laughed, freeing himself from his brother’s hold. For now, he’d let Fili alone about what was to come and make light of the situation, but eventually, Fili would have to come to terms with what was expected of him and Sigrid. If they didn’t talk about it on their own, Kili would have to step in and help them along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did your conversation with Lady Sigrid go?” Kili asked that afternoon as they raced out of the mountain, quivers on backs, and bows in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled down at him, not stumbling in the slightest even though she didn’t watch her footing. “Better than I could have hoped,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kili demanded. “Does she love him then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shook her head. “She doesn’t think so, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s shoulders slumped a bit as they took one of the many trails around the mountain into the wilds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants to be friends,” Tauriel said and a certain fond longing crept into her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowing down to an easy walk, Kili grinned. “I’m glad,” he said. “I know you’ve been having trouble not having someone to talk to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and bent to kiss his cheek. “It’s not that I don’t love talking to you,” she said, “but I’ve missed having another girl to talk to. Your mother is wonderful too, but there are things I don’t want to discuss with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stuff about me?” Kili asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel giggled. “Who else?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili took her hand and stopped walking. She turned to face him as he stepped up onto a large rock. “Much better,” he said and pulled her close, kissing her warmly. He would never tire of kissing her and he could hardly wait until they were married and could do more without feeling guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel seemed to share the sentiment. She buried her hands into his hair and went willingly into his hold, pressing against him and willfully inviting him to kiss her in any way he liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shamelessly took advantage of her ease in their physical relationship, as far as he dared to push. He tugged her shirt aside and moved from her lips, trailing kisses down her face and throat, settling where her shoulder and neck met. Tauriel moaned as he worked to leave a dark bruise on her skin, gently biting and sucking until a mark appeared. He shifted to the side, intent on leaving another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel rocked against him, groaning in the back of her throat as he tipped her head back and to the side, giving him more room. She rubbed at his scalp, encouraging and pulling him closer still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was finally satisfied with the marks, Kili leaned back to examine them for a moment, smirking before returning to kissing her. When they finally parted, both panting for breath, he had to fight down the urge to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and go in search of a comfortable place for them so he could ravage her senseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is so much harder to stop,” Tauriel said, eyelids lowered and bright spots of color high in her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili groaned and tapped his forehead to hers. “I know. It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To think, we’ll have to wait until after we’re married which means we have to wait for Fili to marry Sigrid. At least then it won’t take long after. Since you’re my One, we don’t have to do all the crazy mess they’re going through, just the vows and the braiding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all that it takes for your people to marry?” Tauriel asked, her fingers going to the plain beads in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re One, yes,” Kili said. “Unless there are extenuating circumstances. Uncle could have married Bilbo the way he did even if they weren’t One. Why? How do elves marry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t told you?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Should you have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shrugged. “It does not matter really,” she said. “We will marry according to your people’s customs anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili stopped walking again. “We don’t have to,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re a prince. Surely that means you must follow certain traditions and customs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tradition be hanged,” he said. “You’re my One. If there is something your people do that you want to, we can. I’m not going to make you do everything my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled and she bent and kissed him. “Then I will tell you,” she said. “We start with a betrothal. It is announced at a meeting of the two houses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my family and yours? But you’ve told me you don’t have any family. Who would stand in for you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel opened her mouth but paused. “I’m not entirely sure anymore,” she admitted. “Before my banishment, it would have been King Thranduil as he took me into his household after my parents died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends perhaps?” Kili asked. “Maybe Sigrid or Bilbo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel shrugged. “Perhaps,” she said. “In any case, at that meeting, the couple exchanges rings. The betrothal lasts at least a year. The couple picks a day for the wedding once that year is over. The wedding itself is celebrated by a feast for the two houses. The couple returns their rings and receives new ones that are worn on their index fingers.” Tauriel lifted her left hand and wiggled the digit she’d mentioned. "The bride’s mother gives the groom a jewel to be worn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of jewel?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to the discretion of the giver,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?” Kili asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The marriage is only recognized after the couple consummates it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kili said, a laugh in his throat. “You get married by having sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Except for that year-long betrothal, that sounds fantastic! Even more fun than weddings between dwarrow that aren’t One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, the year-long betrothal isn’t necessary. Only the words spoken by the couple, and they must be addressed to Eru, and the consummation are strictly required.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kili said with a slow, devious smile, “If we wanted to and if my mother wouldn’t absolutely kill me for it, we could technically get married right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to get married?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed. “I will not be the reason your mother kills you,” she said, “and I will not cause an inter-species incident by marrying you before your older brother is wed, especially when he’s Courting someone I hope will be a dear friend to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame a dwarf for trying,” Kili said with an overly dramatic sigh. “So, the rings. Are they made of anything in particular? Gold? Silver?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded before taking a ring off his hand. “I know we’re not around our families,” he said, “but I think it’s important to remember both our peoples as we come together ourselves.” He slid the silver band onto her thumb. It was loose enough to spin around her thumb without difficulty but not so large that it would fall off without help. “I’ll ask Fili to resize that when we return to Erebor,” he said as she spun it around her thumb, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have to have them resize a ring for you as well,” she said and kissed Kili’s cheek. “Now come. If we return without any game, someone will start to get suspicious of our hunting trips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Tauriel spent the first part of her morning practicing her archery, keeping her skills sharp on rarely used targets. Normally, she hoped Kili would have the time to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This morning, however, she stood at the railing to the main training arena, watching the new recruits fight each other. Nesrun, the recruit she’d been training one-on-one, stood off to the side, nervously waiting to be called forward to spar against someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel waited for Nesrun to look across at her. When he finally did, she gave the barest of nods. She watched take in a deep breath and relax, his shoulders dropping before he nodded at her in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nesrun!” Dwalin barked. The previous match had ended. “Dwic! In the ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesrun climbed over the rail and approached Dwalin as another, much larger and burlier dwarf stepped forward. They greeted each other and Dwalin started the match. Immediately, Nesrun shifted his weight, dropping a little lower to the ground and let Dwic charge into him. He grabbed Dwic’s beard with one hand and yanked, sidestepping at the same time. With his other hand, Nesrun shoved Dwic hard into the ground and danced away, out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheap trick,” Dwic snarled and clambered to his feet. He charged Nesrun again. Dwic grabbed him low around the waist and slammed him against the railing. Grimacing, Nesrun smacked at Dwic’s unprotected head and neck with one hand and shoved with the other. When Dwic stepped back to create room before coming back in with fists raised, Nesrun sidestepped again and shoved him into the railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwic spun just in time to come face to face with Nesrun’s fist. Growling and ignoring his now bleeding nose, Dwic charged in and pinned Nesrun against the rail again. Nesrun rammed a hand into Dwic’s throat and slapped him open-palmed around the face. Dwic shoved at Nesrun, sending him sprawling onto his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up,” Tauriel murmured, her hands clenched tightly on the rail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesrun clambered to his feet and squared off again. Dwic jabbed at him with a fist. Nesrun blocked it and turned, using his body weight to give more power to the fist he landed on Dwic’s cheek. Dwic stumbled back. Nesrun followed and slapped his hands hard onto Dwic’s ears. Tauriel winced. She’d shown Nesrun that move. It hurt and Dwic’s ears would probably be ringing for the next few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwic swung wildly, aiming for Nesrun’s side. Nesrun blocked it with one arm and brought his fist solidly into Dwic’s ribs. Dwic swung again, trying to stop Nesrun’s onslaught. Nesrun blocked the swing, turning his body in and raising an elbow to connect with Dwic’s jaw. Before he could recover, Nesrun punched Dwic solidly in the same spot he’d just hit with his elbow, dislocating Dwic’s jaw. Dwic stumbled backward, unable to stop Nesrun as he punched him twice more in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He punched Dwic again in the jaw and leaned back, kicking Dwic in his chest and sending him sprawling into the railing. It broke under Dwic’s weight and momentum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarrow stared as Nesrun leaned over, bracing himself on his knees and breathing deeply, eyes still fixed on his opponent. Dwic groaned on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin looked from Nesrun to Tauriel, his eyebrows rising. He nodded once at Tauriel before turning to the recruits. “Drag Dwic off to the healers,” he said. “Umil. Glit. You’re next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesrun left the ring, smiling as the recruits patted him on the back and asked where he’d learned to fight like that. He grinned and looked over at where Tauriel’d been standing. She wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Dwalin had acknowledged her teaching, she’d darted silently away, watching from the doorway long enough to see Nesrun turn to give her the credit for his new skills. Encouraged and warmed by his honesty and willingness to admit an elf had taught him some new fighting techniques, she slipped away before he could find where she hid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, Tauriel rode next to Kili as they headed to the Long Lake to greet the final caravan of dwarrow returning to Erebor. Nori had just called Kili’s attention away from her when Dwalin rode up on her free side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well with Nesrun,” he said without preamble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a diligent student, willing to learn,” she said. “He put in the work to become better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he had to learn it somewhere,” Dwalin told her. “There are others, new recruits that struggle with learning to fight like other dwarrow. Most are smaller, like Nesrun, but some are larger. Think you could teach them all how to hold their own in a battle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel’s eyes widened in surprise. “You want me to teach your soldiers how to fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ones that don’t show a talent for the fighting we normally teach, aye,” Dwalin said. “You’ve shown you can do it with one. Can you do it with more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel took a deep breath. Could this be the chance, the change, she’d been waiting for? An opportunity to do something more than be a simple guard amongst so many others?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When shall I start?” she asked Dwalin, her grin widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week,” he said. “You’ll teach those that need extra help when I’m instructing the others. We’ll adjust your guard schedule around your teaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain,” Tauriel said. “I appreciate your trust in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until you’re saddled with the lot of them before you thank me,” Dwalin grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of how they might react to their new instructor,” she said. “I have learned of the stubbornness of dwarrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin snorted. “We’ll see,” he said. “I also need archers trained. Feel up to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For combat or hunting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take all those that are willing to learn,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin nodded. “Good. Don’t be late next week.” He gave his pony a nudge in the sides and it quickened its pace until he rode alongside Fili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili returned moments later. “You look happy,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Dwalin just asked me to train some of the recruits in hand-to-hand fighting and archery,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you smiling?” Kili demanded, exaggerating his horror at the utter prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a beginner once too,” Tauriel reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m entirely aware,” Kili said. “That’s why I feel sorry for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and Kili grinned, happy that she was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments, kudos, and prompts! You're all amazing!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Balin is proud.</p>
<p>Kili is at peace.</p>
<p>Tauriel is determined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many wonderful comments! Thank you all!</p>
<p>All the kudos and wonderful thoughts to MoonlightRurouni, my awesome beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 14</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you think of the coronation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili smiled across the table at the latest group of delegates to arrive in Erebor to work out trade agreements. The men were from Gondor on behalf of the ruling steward. Ever since Bard was crowned king two weeks before, a steady stream of foreign nobility had worked its way through Erebor, seeking peace treaties, trade agreements, alliances, and the like. Fili, Mahal bless him, was too busy dealing with wedding and courting matters to handle many of them so, naturally, the job fell to Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mind. He liked meeting new people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think King Bard will be a wise and fair ruler for his people,” Kili said with a smile. “We support him and his family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ecthelion II inclined his head in acknowledgment and accepted the documents his servant handed him. “Rightly so,” the man said and turned his attention to the proposed trade agreements before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked for hours, breaking only for a hearty lunch delivered by Bombur’s kitchen staff. When evening rolled around, they adjourned for dinner and to review the day’s work privately before reconvening in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili trudged up to the royal wing, tired from all the political maneuvering. He reached his seldom-used office without running into anyone and ducked inside, intent on enjoying a few minutes of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d managed to organize the paperwork from the day and was just debating whether he should get some dinner or to find Tauriel when there was a gentle knock on his door. He quickly sat in his chair and picked up a document before calling, “Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balin opened his door, a kind smile on his face. “Hard at work, I see,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili set the paper down. “Not really,” he admitted. “I was just thinking about finding dinner or Tauriel, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do both,” Balin urged. “You’ve more than earned a break for the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have?” Kili asked. What could he have done to warrant Balin saying that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he said and sat in one of Kili’s extra chairs. “I just ran into Lord Ecthelion on his way to his own dinner. He told me how impressed he was by you and that he wished his own son Denethor would put in half the effort with learning about running Gondor that you seem to do with working with the delegates that come to Erebor. He’s not the first to tell me something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s eyebrows rose in disbelief as Balin spoke. When he finished, Kili shook his head. “I’m just helping out,” he said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve taken a lot of the work Fili normally does. We’re grateful for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is grateful for it. You’ve given him the chance at a good courtship with Princess Sigrid. If you’re not careful, he’ll refuse to take those duties back,” Balin said with a chuckle. “I’m inclined to leave them all in your care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fili has enough to do without all this,” Kili said waving at the papers on his desk. “I can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you’ve shown us,” Balin said, his smile growing a little wider. “I just wanted you to know that we, Thorin, Fili, Dis, and I, have seen your efforts and we approve. You’ve done well.” Balin climbed back to his feet and left Kili alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili stared at the door Balin had just gone through. They thought he’d done well with the ambassadors from the other realms?  If he hadn’t been mistaken, Balin wasn’t joking about leaving the responsibility on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For most of his life, ever since he was old enough to understand the concept of their royal bloodline and the duties that went along with it, Kili had understood one thing about himself. He would never be as important as Fili. His lot in life was to support his older brother and be there in case something ever happened (Mahal forbid). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never thought that he would find purpose in being the spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili looked down at the papers on his desk, marked with his scratchy penmanship in his and Fili’s shorthand. For the first time since the end of The Battle, he felt at peace in his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, and memorizing how he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may be Fili’s heir and unlikely to take the throne as Fili would hopefully have his own little dwarfling or two someday, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still have a purpose in the royal family as more than just the safety net for Durin’s line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, being the spare prince of Erebor wasn’t such a horrible thing after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ambassadors from Gondor had just left early in the morning when Kili heard the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plague?” he asked disbelievingly. “In Dale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stands to reason, doesn’t it?” Fili asked quietly, his eyes on Sigrid where she sat across the room, writing a letter to her family. “All the people coming from different kingdoms to witness it, extra trade caravans coming through. It was only a matter of time before one of them brought sickness with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s mouth set in a grim line. “How is she holding up?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili shook his head and heaved a sigh. “I can’t tell,” he admitted. “Mostly, she’s completely focused on whatever task is in front of us, but every once in awhile, she just… drifts off? She stares into space and goes pale. Sometimes I can see genuine terror in her face. I’m not sure what to do Kee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be by her side,” Tauriel said quietly. “Support her. Help her in anything she asks and others that she doesn’t. Make sure she spends time in the sun every day. The more time the better. It will help her mood stay more positive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili nodded but didn’t look away from Sigrid. “Will you two help?” he asked, and the tone he used. Well, Kili couldn’t remember hearing it since they were dwarflings and Fili needed help learning to saddle his pony or care for his weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kili said and Tauriel nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go to Oin tomorrow as soon as I finish with training the new recruits,” Tauriel offered. “I’m sure he could use an extra set of hands preparing remedies and treatments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll write Bard, see what supplies Dale needs,” Kili added. “They’ll need extra bedding, food, medicines. Erebor can provide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work with Uncle and Balin,” Fili said. “They may have already started some of that but I’m sure having another opinion will help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded. “I’ll find Balin now.” He leaned over and kissed Tauriel’s cheek before getting up to leave. Fili caught his hand before he could get far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if she’ll be in the right mind to remember to thank you for your efforts, so I’ll do it for her. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili smiled and bent over to tap foreheads with Fili. “Think nothing of it,” he said and went in search of Balin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bard’s response to Kili’s inquiry of Dale’s needs was short but heartfelt and open. Soon, Kili found his time taken up with organizing extra supplies being sent to Dale with the healers Erebor sent. Sigrid often had things to send to her family, ribbons she’d embroidered for Tilda, a sack of savory treats for Bain, a batch of sweet rolls for Bard. Kili made sure they went with the caravan and were delivered properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Tauriel. Any time she wasn’t scheduled to work with Dwalin and his recruits, she was in Oin’s domain, making tinctures, bundling and grinding herbs, or rolling bandages. She joined him for the evening meal and sometimes for the quiet hours after until he went to bed for the evening. Sometimes, especially when another group of dwarrow was due to go to Dale, she wouldn’t, opting to finish a few more things to send with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took advantage of every evening she spent with him. They sat together on the same couch and she often curled her legs up to her side and leaned against him as they talked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quietly discussing the possibility of going hunting some time soon when Tauriel stopped him midword. She touched her fingers to his lips and turned to look at Fili and Sigrid. Kili immediately started nibbling on her fingertip, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She pulled her hand away, flicked his nose, and then went over to the engaged couple and touched a hand to Sigrid’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread started climbing up the back of Kili’s throat as Tauriel shifted her fingers to Sigrid’s neck. The slight downward tilt of Tauriel’s eyebrows telling him all too much. He wasn’t surprised when Tauriel ordered Fili to take her to her room and put her to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili glanced at his mother. She looked just as worried as he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. I can’t be sick,” Sigrid protested and Kili heard the slight panic under her tone. “The disease is confined to Dale. I couldn’t have gotten it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been around healers that have been in and out of Dale for weeks. Dwarrow may not fall ill to human disease but they can still carry it. You probably acquired it from one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili watched as Fili’s grip tightened on Sigrid’s hand. Worry lined his face and his lips tugged downward beneath his braided mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be happening. I’m not sick with whatever is in Dale,” Sigrid whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili started to move forward but Fili shook his head minutely at him even as he started nudging Sigrid. “Up you go, Ibrizinlêkh,” he said. Kili stepped out of the way as Fili pulled Sigrid to her feet and supported her as they walked toward the hall. He told a servant to fetch Oin and then turned towards Sigrid’s rooms. Kili caught Tauriel’s hand as she followed Fili. Dis and Mangus followed as well. When they reached Sigrid’s rooms, Kili darted forward to open the door for them, leaving Fili to keep ahold of the young Woman. She seemed to lean more and more against Fili’s strong shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili handed her off to Tauriel briefly at the doorway to the bedroom, giving the girls a chance to get Sigrid changed without an audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili caught his brother’s shoulder. “What can we do?” he asked, glancing at his mother. She nodded her agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pray,” Fili said. “With Mahal and Eru’s blessings, she won’t have this as bad as many in Dale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll cover your other duties as well,” Kili said. “Stay with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dis nodded. “You should be with her,” she agreed. “Let us know if you need anything for yourself or her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you both. I will,” Fili said. “We’ll see what Oin has to say. Could one of you also help with Magnus? He’ll need to be walked outside at least twice a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll take turns,” Dis said. “Go. It sounds like she’s settled into bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili peeked into Sigrid’s bedroom before walking in after seeing she was indeed in bed. Magnus had his giant head propped on her blankets. Oin rushed in a moment later. Kili hovered in the doorway with his mother as they listened to the old healer examine Sigrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk to Balin,” Dis said quietly as Fili, Oin, and Tauriel discussed who would stay with Sigrid. “He knows Fili’s duties and can help us divy them up amongst the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili nodded and started running through Fili’s duties and which ones he could conceivably take over and which others could do easily enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili knocked on Sigrid’s door the next morning, intent on finding out how she felt and asking them both what he could do to help. When no one answered, he frowned and let himself in, quietly calling, “Princess Sigrid? Fee?” Still no one answered so he ventured deeper into the rooms, crossing through the sitting room to the bedroom. He peeked through the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili sat in the chair next to Sigrid’s bed, holding one of her hands. Sigrid lay asleep, face pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fee?” Kili asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her fever went up,” Fili murmured without looking away from Sigrid’s face. Kili sucked in a breath and really looked at his brother. Fili’s face was almost as pale as Sigrid’s, his eyes a little red, and his lips pulled so firmly into a frown that they’d thinned to a line. From the way he sat, his back must have been hurting him, but he didn’t move. He’d probably been sitting that way for so long he’d gone numb to the ache of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Kili asked as he came to stand next to the bed. Sigrid didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pray to Mahal,” Fili said. “Pray to Eru.” He rubbed a thumb absently along Sigrid’s knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili patted Fili’s shoulder once. “I’ll take Magnus out for a walk first,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Fili never looked away from Sigrid as Kili urged Magnus to go with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel found him just before he walked out of the main gate. “What’s wrong?” she asked the moment she saw Kili’s face. He told her what Fili had told him. “I’ll go to Oin,” she said. “Perhaps I can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know,” Kili urged. “Balin is talking to Bilbo abo</span>
  <span>ut dividing up Fili’s duties. I’ll let you know what he hands over to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. They exchanged a quick kiss and she headed toward the infirmary while Kili and Magnus went for a walk outside the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we can’t get her to eat or drink something and keep it down, she’ll die,” Oin said sadly. Kili, Tauriel, and Oin stood a good distance from Sigrid’s rooms, discussing what they’d seen that morning. Oin looked grim as he made his pronouncement. “Do the elves have nothing that will help?” he asked, looking to Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated. “There may be something, but it doesn’t always help humans. If nothing else, it’ll give her a few moments of lucidity,” she hedged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our only hope at this point,” Oin said. “Fetch it. Give it to Fili.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel looked to Kili and he nodded. She dashed away, heading for her rooms. “Oin?” Kili asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’ll make the girl aware, Fili will at least be able to say goodbye to her,” Oin murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili cringed, feeling sick. They couldn’t lose Sigrid, not now. It’d devastate Fili. From the way he looked, it might just kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel returned with a little vial, her face grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I need to tell you what Fili should do with the time Sigrid might be aware,” Oin told her. Tauriel shook her head. “Go on. Do what you must.” He turned away, looking older than ever under the burden of the possibility of losing a patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this,” Kili told Tauriel quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do I,” she said and they turned towards Sigrid’s door together. Surprisingly, Thorin stood there, looking into the rooms. He carefully backed out as they approached. Kili set his hand on Thorin’s shoulder as Tauriel slipped into Sigrid’s rooms when Thorin moved aside slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is Princess Sigrid really?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he tell Thorin what Oin had said, what he feared?</span>
  <span> He swallowed, trying to find a way to speak around the clogged, cloying feeling in the back of his throat. “Oin says she won’t make it if we can’t get her to eat or drink anything soon. Tauriel is giving Fee something to give her that may help but it doesn’t always work with humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Fili?” Thorin asked, looking behind him at the closed doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never leaves her side unless we force him. Even then, he’s often back before he’s supposed to be. “ Kili looked down as tears threatened. Mahal, this was hard. The thought alone left an ache in his chest. To voice it out loud? To make his concerns tangible to the world? A tear slipped past his control and he scrubbed at it with the back of his hand as it trailed down his cheek. “He’s killing himself to be with her. I’m worried that if she dies, he’ll follow her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thorin wrapped Kili into a hug, startling him a little. Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin, clinging as he lost some of the fight with his emotions. He shuddered, trying to control his breathing. He didn’t know if he started the gentle rocking or if Thorin did, but decided he didn’t care, pulling comfort from the motion. He could feel something drip into his hair where Thorin leaned his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel came out of Sigrid’s rooms but Kili didn’t let go of Thorin as he shifted and released Kili with one arm. “Is there anything you can do?” he heard Thorin rumble, a hint of pleading in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. The medicine I gave to Fili for her will give her some lucidity but it will be short-lived. For some humans, it will bring the fever down as well but it can take weeks for it to take effect. Our first priority must be for her to drink and eat. Otherwise, it won’t have time to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll send for aid. Can you return to the Woodland realm and ask your healers for something more? Anything to help her?” Thorin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili untangled himself from Thorin’s arms to look hopefully at Tauriel. Shivers raced down his spine as he struggled to contain the hope before it could grow. “Is there anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave immediately,” Tauriel told them. “With any luck, Prince Legolas will be on patrol and I can send a message with him. If not, Kili will have to enter the forest and find a patrol on his own. I may not enter upon pain of death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili swallowed against the bile rising in the back of his throat. This was not time to dwell on that particular worry. “I’ll go. If we leave now, we can be back within a matter of days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send word to the kitchens for supplies first,” Thorin ordered. “I’ll tell your mother where you’ve gone. Go, and may Mahal guide you.” He tapped foreheads with Kili and then looked up at Tauriel. “Both of you. We’ll watch for your return. I’ll send crows to look for Gandalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may also try Lord Elrond of Rivendell,” Tauriel suggested. “He is said to be the greatest healer among my kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d heard rumor of his talents,” Thorin admitted, nodding. “I’ll send word to him. It’s too far for him to travel in such a short time but perhaps he knows of a remedy we can try that doesn’t require his presence. Now go, before it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel nodded before turning down the hall and breaking into a run. They sent a guard to tell Bombur of their need for supplies before dashing into their rooms to pack the necessities. When they reached the stables, their pony and horse were already saddled and waiting, saddlebags filled with food and waiting for the clothes they’d bundled into baskets in their rooms. A small group of dwarrow waited for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving the mountain without a guard,” Gimli said from where he sat on his own sorrel pony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep up,” Kili ordered as he swung into the saddle. Tauriel led the way out of the mountain, heading straight for Mirkwood’s distant border.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos!</p>
<p>Please leave comments!</p>
<p>Please leave prompts!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel is apprehensive.</p>
<p>Gimli talks.</p>
<p>Kili hopes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your patience. I did the dumb and decided to dip my toe back into the world of academia with an online photography class. I forgot how much homework such a class can generate. I'm starting to feel like I'm getting my head above water again so hopefully, I'll be able to finish posting the last chapters of this fic over the next few weeks.</p>
<p>As always, thank you so much to MoonlightRurouni. I don't think I'll ever survive without a beta again, especially for the long fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 15</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel stared at the dark line ahead of them. From this distance, she could see individual trees receding deeper into the forest until they were lost to the dark shadows. Somewhere in those branches, a patrol likely watched their approach. Thranduil would never leave the borders unprotected with a dwarrow kingdom reestablishing itself so near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rode hard, stopping only to rest the ponies and her horse and to sleep. If the dwarrow or Tauriel grew hungry, they ate in the saddle. They spoke little beyond orders, the entire party all too aware of what the consequences of their failure could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Tauriel, it was more than riding to The Greenwood to save Sigrid’s life. It did weigh the most heavily on her mind, but sometimes, when she needed a moment from the worry that they may already be too late, she tried to find something else to occupy her thoughts. She did not find comfort in other trails of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her haste to reach the trees warred with her fear of coming near them. She was banished. Thranduil held grudges better than any other elf she had met. Almost as well as any dwarf she had met (she was pretty sure Thorin would outlive Thranduil if he thought doing so would spite the elf-king). If she got too close, any elves on patrol would be required to kill her. She did not want to even think about the possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her only hope was for Prince Legolas to be out on patrol. Despite his father’s orders, she was almost certain the prince wouldn’t kill her or stand by as one of his soldiers took her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer they came to the treeline, the more apprehensive she grew, bile rising in the back of her throat as she warred with her desire to help Sigrid and her own self-preservation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luck was on her side for once. As they reached the treeline, a patrol of elves dropped from the branches, landing silently on the leaflitter that crunched and cracked so easily beneath the hooves of all the horses. Legolas stood at the head of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel,” he said, his tone level. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve come to ask for aid,” she said, nodding at Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aid?” Legolas asked, his eyes turning to Kili, one slim eyebrow rising in curiosity. “Why would a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span> seek aid from us? Could you not wait until our ambassadors arrived in a week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Sigrid of Dale is gravely ill with a plague that torments her home,” Kili said. “We need help for her. Is there anything your healers can give us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas eyed Kili. “Why do you care about the fate of Dale’s princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Fili is Courting her. They are to be married on Durin’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas scowled. “You want us to save her for a political marriage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, you pointy-eared princeling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel cringed and looked at the red-headed dwarf on Kili’s left. He leaned forward in his pony’s saddle, brandishing an ax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimli!” Kili snapped. “Stand down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Gimli growled while glaring at Kili, “he doesn’t know what he’s implying. He’s not seen them together, not seen how hard Princess Sigrid has fought to continue courting Prince Fili. He hasn’t seen the way he stands at her side and supports her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>We are aware of their devotion to each other but now is not the time to argue about it. </span>
  <span>Put your prejudices aside,” Kili said. “Your pride isn’t worth Princess Sigrid’s life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli grumbled under his breath but lowered his ax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Legolas said, tipping his chin up and looking down his nose at Gimli. Something in the set of his mouth made Tauriel wonder if he was amused or annoyed. He turned his gaze to Kili again. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili hesitated. “I’ll not pretend that their marriage is politically advantageous,” he said slowly, as if afraid of saying something he shouldn’t, “but I believe Prince Fili loves her dearly. He barely eats or sleeps, only leaves her side when we practically drag him away from her. I’m almost certain that if Princess Sigrid dies, he’ll follow after her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not think dwarves faded from sorrow and loss,” Legolas remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only when we lose our Ones is it possible,” he said. “Many that do lose them will bury themselves in their craft or focus solely on their children and that may save them, but there are some that waste away in grief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas stared at Kili and Tauriel fought the urge to lean away from the treeline, to back her horse up a few steps, anything to put some more space between her and almost certain execution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Legolas nodded once. “You will follow us,” he said and his eyes flicked up to Tauriel. “I will stay my father’s hand in his punishment for your return to our home,” he told her quietly in elvish. “Please do nothing to antagonize him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” she murmured. He frowned slightly but turned and led the way into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well past sundown when they reached the palace, having taken paths through the forest only the elves could see. Despite the underbrush that seemed to always be in their path, the ponies and horse didn’t so much as stumble on a loose stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough, the young dwarf Gimli took it upon himself to ride next to Prince Legolas, making sure he stayed between the elf and his own prince. As Gimli chattered and grumped at Legolas, Tauriel thought about calling him to task for his inattention to his surroundings and thus making him a poor guard for Kili. That is, until one of the black squirrels that inhabited the forest darted down a branch high over their heads. Gimli’s eyes flicked up, his hand on his ax. For all that he was pestering Legolas with his grumbled remarks about the forest, the path, and how much he hated riding (she’d never seen someone sit so poorly in the saddle), he didn’t seem to miss much in their surroundings, the elves ranging along the sides of the small group not included. She couldn’t fault him too much for that. Not many saw the Woodland elves in their own home when they didn’t wish to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, thirteen dwarrow and a hobbit hadn’t managed to travel so deep into the Greenwood without being noticed. It certainly hadn’t been a mere coincidence that had brought her patrol upon them when they’d been attacked by the spiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled unmolested, with no signs of spiders or other foul things around them. Once inside the palace, their mounts were taken to be stabled. They were led to rooms to clean up and rest until the sun rose. Tauriel took Kili’s hand and gave it a squeeze when he opened his mouth to protest. She knew how badly he wanted to go straight to the healers. He glanced up at her and she shook her head minutely. He heaved a sigh and followed their guide through the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel stayed at Kili’s side as long as she could. She wanted nothing more than to postpone the moment when she’d undoubtedly have to stand before Thranduil and explain why she thought she should be allowed to return to her former home, if only temporarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she left Kili at the doorway to his rooms, she waited for the elf that had taken care of their group upon their arrival to decide what to do with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you remember your way to the barracks,” the elf said. “His Highness said you may return to your old rooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel bowed slightly. “Thank you,” she said and started her way along the winding paths in the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rooms were as she’d left them, down to the set of knives she’d left sitting on her desk, waiting to be sharpened. She walked around the rooms, trailing her fingers in the layers of dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she’d spent hundreds of years living in these rooms, experienced and felt so much in them, loved her place in the world, they felt</span>
  <em>
    <span> foreign</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her in a way nothing had before. Familiar yes, but disconnected somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything felt too </span>
  <span>out of place, the colors muted</span>
  <span>. Which was utterly ridiculous. It wasn’t </span>
  <span>as if anyone had been in these rooms in the last three years and the colors within Thranduil’s halls would never fade as long as even one elf remained</span>
  <span>. But she’d </span>
  <span>been living beneath the mountain where the colors were deeper, richer jewel tones. There was very little vibrance of living things and little to nothing created with the skill of the woodland elves</span>
  <span>. Everything seemed diminished, </span>
  <span>dim, and just slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> in some way</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe that was the proper term for it all. This place, these rooms. They meant little to her. It was all less important to her. Nothing held her to these halls, to the forest anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the bed and the beads in her hair swung over her the front of her shoulder when she leaned forward. An involuntary smile eased some of her tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the Greenwood was no longer home. She didn’t long to be within its trees, in the palace, among the people. The only thing that really mattered anymore was Kili and his happiness. She wasn’t sure if Erebor would ever feel like home to her, but being at Kili’s side, no matter where they were, always placed her at ease and offered the comfort that the stability and excitement of being Greenwood’s Captain of the Guard used to give her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she relaxed and went around the room again, gathering up the few belongings there that still held any meaning to her. Once finished, she settled in to meditate until morning, knowing she would need the focus to see the healers and learn what they had to teach her and then to confront Thranduil. Hopefully in that order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel could practically feel Kili vibrating with tension the next morning as they ate. He’d already wolfed down his food, barely keeping his manners in the realm of acceptable behavior for elven dining. She appreciated his restraint but honestly would prefer if they could move forward with their day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tauriel recognized one of Thranduil’s aides entering the room. She discreetly sucked in a breath, mentally preparing herself to be summoned to the king. As the aide approached their table, Kili placed his hand over hers on her leg beneath the table, giving the fingers a small squeeze of encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness, His Majesty would like to speak to you,” the aide said, bowing to Kili. Tauriel blinked in surprise. Thranduil wanted to talk to Kili? He didn’t want to demand how she had the audacity to return to his kingdom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili exchanged a look with her, shrugged, and climbed to his feet, sliding off the too tall (for him) chair to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Tauriel, the healers are awaiting your presence to discuss Princess Sigrid’s condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were separating them. Again. Tauriel shoved a sense of panic aside. They’d been apart the night before and nothing bad had happened. Still, she worried that the moment Kili was out of sight, guards would appear and drag her away to a dungeon so deep, she’d never see light again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, that had been Thranduil’s intentions with King Thorin, hadn’t it? Surely she could find a way to escape the very cells she’d once guarded. If it came to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dearly hoped it didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No longer hungry, she abandoned what remained of her breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not take her long to reach the Halls of Healing though it felt like an eternity. She flinched and cringed at every sound, at the feeling of anyone behind her, the approach of any elf she came across, even those she knew. As she shut the door behind her, she struggled to control her breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only centuries of patrolling the Greenwood kept her from jumping in fright. She turned and sagged in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henia,” she greeted and stepped forward to greet her old friend. “It is good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you,” the healer said, her smile infectious enough that Tauriel couldn’t resist returning it, even in her stressed state. “How are the dwarves treating you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Tauriel said. “The royal family is very kind. I feel as if I owe them much, though they would protest any attempts at repayment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” Henia said as she patted Tauriel’s shoulder. “Tell me. What urgent business brought you back to us even at the risk of your own life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sigrid, Princess of Dale, is gravely ill. If nothing is done for her soon, she will die. It may already be too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is grave indeed,” Henia murmured and motioned to a pair of chairs. “Come. Sit. Tell me all you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tauriel finally left the Halls of Healing, the spell-song Henia taught her running repeatedly through her head, she almost collided with Legolas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” she said, linking her hands in front of her and taking a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Eru,” Legolas said and gripped her shoulders. He pulled her forward, spinning so he stood behind her. “How do you make it stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it… stop?” she asked as she looked down at the young guard, Gimli. What in Eru’s name was Legolas talking about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t. Stop. Talking,” Legolas gritted. “How do you make yours stop talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening, Lady Tauriel,” Gimli said genially, thumbs hooked into his belt. “Did you learn what you needed to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, bemused. “I did. Thank you, Master Gimli. What have you been doing all day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being a pest,” Legolas hissed over her shoulder, glaring balefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Learning about our hosts,” Gimli added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn anything!” Legolas cried. “You don’t let an elf get a word in edgewise! Tauriel, help. How do I make him go away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s his own person,” Tauriel said, doing her best not to start laughing. “I cannot make him do anything. Why? Does his presence bother you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it does! I can’t get anything done! He’s been following me around all day and won’t. Stop. Talking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve said that,” Tauriel murmured and winked discreetly at Gimli. His genial smile took on a slightly smug hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And,” Legolas continued, “for the life of me, I cannot figure out why he seems so familiar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Prince Legolas,” she said once she’d regained control. “This is Gimli, Son of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gloin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas went a little paler. “He’s not…” he trailed off looking at Tauriel hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one you thought looked like a goblin mutant when you saw his portrait? Yes. Yes, he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He. What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel couldn’t help it. She started laughing the moment Legolas took off, racing down the hall with Gimli hot on his heels. “Don’t hurt him too much, Master Gimli!” she called. “He still needs to apologize to your father for thinking your mother was your uncle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel!” Legolas shouted as he continued to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back here, you pointy-eared elvish princeling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tauriel was working with Henia to hopefully find a way to cure Lady Sigrid, Kili stood in the throne room, waiting for Thranduil to turn his attention away from one of his advisors. He studied the king, taking in his deep red, white, and silver robes of some sort of light fabric, suitable for the Woodland Realm in the summer. A crown of the warm red leaves and palest pink flowering plums adorned his head. Kili absently wondered how he kept the flowers from wilting. Some elven magic, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Thranduil finished his business and turned away from his advisor, settling languidly on his throne. He fixed icy eyes on Kili, his perfect eyebrows lifting in curiosity. “What purpose do you have here?” Thranduil asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve come to seek aid for Princess Sigrid of Dale,” Kili said. “She’s gravely ill and we lack the healing magics and knowledge that may save her life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And for this reason, you have brought a traitor back into our realm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili’s stomach tightened involuntarily, fear suddenly clenching at him. He should have stayed with her. He should have insisted they not be parted. Would Thranduil have her imprisoned while Kili argued with him? Or worse?  “We would not have come if our need hadn’t been so great,” he said. He fought to stay relaxed, to keep his shoulders from tensing around his ears, to keep his hands loose and away from his sword or bow, to keep from shifting his weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why does a dwarf seek aid for a Daughter of Men?” Thranduil demanded. “Why do her own people not come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely Thranduil had word that Fili and Sigrid were courting</span>
  <span> and surely his guards had already told them why they’d come to seek help</span>
  <span>. His own emissaries had been at the coronation where their Courtship had been announced publicly. “She resides within Erebor at this time,” Kili said</span>
  <span> and tried not to be annoyed. Thranduil knew why they were there. Did he just want to waste time? Kili hoped not</span>
  <span>. “She was there when King Bard closed Dale’s gates. Despite her distance from her home and the illness, she still fell to its grasp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can your own healers do nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The insult was meant to bait him. He knew it. “We are unfamiliar with the illnesses of Men,” Kili said. “We defer to those who have more experience with studying and treating such things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you should,” Thranduil said, his chin lifting slightly. “Still, why do you care about the life of one Daughter of Men? Her existence will be a third of yours as most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s being paid court by Crown Prince-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An arrangement of state, no doubt,” Thranduil scoffed flippantly, waving a hand as if to dismiss the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili inhaled sharply through his nose, a weight settling on his chest. Fury and grief raged in him and he clenched his teeth, fighting to keep the angry tirade from spilling out of his mouth. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thranduil cheapen what Fili and Sigrid were to each other, even if they refused to acknowledge it themselves? By Mahal’s hammer, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took another deep breath. How sad it must be for Thranduil to be so cynical of anything that might actually be love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it started as a political relationship,” Kili said, working to keep a tremor from his voice, “it is no longer the case. My brother remains by Princess Sigrid’s side. He has not left her through her illness unless we force him and even then he returns before he should. He barely eats or sleeps. He does all he can to care for her. He wastes away at her side as her condition worsens. If that is not an act of love, I don’t know what is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s eyes skittered away from Kili’s for a moment but not before Kili saw grief in his own eyes. Grief and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not asking for one of your people to come and expose themselves to the illness,” Kili said, “just the hope and knowledge to heal her, to restore her health to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For our allies in Dale, We will grant this knowledge and send Our healers to assist theirs in their kingdom,” Thranduil declared, still refusing to look at Kili. He dictated instructions to someone nearby, the aid that had shown Kili to the throne room. The soft susurration of elven feet on the stone floor came and went as Thranduil gave orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili waited through it all. Tauriel’s fate had yet to be decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the aid strode from the hall, Thranduil looked back to Kili. “As for the fate of the traitor,” he began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will be allowed to return to Erebor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Kili hadn’t spent a good portion of his adult life being trained by Dwalin who seemed to garner a certain sadistic pleasure from sneak attacks, he would have jumped at the voice behind him. As it was, his fingers twitched toward his hip where he usually wore his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s eyebrows rose. “Legolas?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf prince stepped forward until he stood next to Kili instead of lurking somewhere behind him. “Tauriel will be allowed to return to Erebor,” he repeated. “I gave my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil’s lips thinned and lines deepened around his mouth in displeasure. “You do not have that authority. She threatened our person. Banishment was a mercy to the fate that she should have suffered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would risk war with the dwarves over her?” Legolas demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would they risk war over the life of a lowly Silvan elf?” Thranduil countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Thorin would go to war for his sister-son’s One,” Kili interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thranduil paused, his mouth open to retort. He blinked and released the breath he’d taken to begin a tirade. “One?” he demanded. “She is your One?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kili said and braced himself for whatever fallout may be coming his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Thranduil said and drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. Something shifted in his haughty expression and for the smallest moment, Kili thought he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the elf king’s expression. “There is nothing more to be said here. Tauriel should be with the healers. When she is finished gaining the knowledge you require, you may leave. Our healers will depart soon after to Dale to lend aid where it is needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili bowed, slightly deeper than protocol demanded. If Thranduil was feeling generous enough to let them leave without further complications, he wasn’t about to seem ungrateful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Legolas met his eyes and then tilted his head to direct him back the way he’d entered the throne room. Kili didn’t hesitate and turned to go. Legolas fell in step next to him. It wasn’t until they were out of the throne room that Kili dared to breathe again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That went better than I’d expected,” Legolas admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Kili asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fully expected to have to smuggle Tauriel out of our borders,” he said. “She being your One saved us all a lot of grief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have laws concerning the treatment of Ones,” Kili said. “No dwarf with a One may be executed as it may kill their One, depending on the depth of the bond and we don’t knowingly kill innocents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know of your bonds,” Legolas told him. “Our laws are much the same as we know the deadly grief of which you speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do elves have Ones?” Kili asked. Tauriel had never mentioned anything of the sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Legolas said, “but if we love deeply enough, we will fade at the passing of the object of our affection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Kili said. “Thank you for your help,” he added after a moment’s thought. “If you hadn’t mentioned risking war over Tauriel’s fate, I wouldn’t have known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it for you,” Legolas said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Kili said with a crooked smile. “For her though, I thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas inclined his head and stopped outside the doors to Kili’s rooms briefly before turning and walking away. Gimli nodded at Kili and went after Legolas, apparently having been following Kili since his encounter with Thranduil. </span>
  <span>Gimli apparently trusted Kili enough to be able to defend himself within his rooms should the need arise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering why Gimli wanted to talk to the elven prince, Kili went into his rooms and started making sure all his things were still packed and ready to leave. As soon as Tauriel finished with the healers, they would start their journey back to Erebor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He prayed to Mahal that they weren’t too late.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave kudos, comments, and prompts! They're this particular writer's sustenance.</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tauriel brings hope.</p>
<p>Thorin is majestic.</p>
<p>Legolas is exasperated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost there! Thank you all for your continued support, especially MoonlightRurouni for being an awesome beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 16</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili and Tauriel barely took the time to hand their reins over to a stablehand before dashing to the royal wing. “Go straight to Fili and Sigrid,” Kili told Tauriel. “I’ll find Uncle and tell him what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and bounded up the nearest staircase, skipping steps as she went and outdistancing Kili’s pace with ease. She reached Sigrid’s rooms and knocked. When she didn’t receive an answer, she pushed the door open, worried about what she might find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili still sat beside Sigrid, holding her hand and staring at her pale face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel moved closer, walking slowly and deliberately so Fili would easily notice her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?” Tauriel asked as she came to stand next to him. Sigrid hadn’t moved. Her skin was still pale with a greyish tint to it and seemed to be stretched too tightly over too thin cheekbones. Her lips were cracked and peeling. Sweat stained her hair near her scalp. Her hands too showed signs of dehydration with deep cracks near her nails that looked angry and red. Trays of food and medicines sat on a nearby table. A servant must have been coming regularly to clear old stuff away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No change,” Fili said, his own voice gritty and rough with signs of disuse and lack of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel reached for a nearby pitcher and filled a glass to the brim. “Drink,” she ordered. “You’re going to need your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fili finally tore his eyes away from Sigrid. Deep, dark bags sat beneath them. Deepest despair tightened the muscles around his eyes and he blinked sluggishly at her. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is hope,” Tauriel said. She took one of his hands from Sigrid’s limp one and pressed the glass to his fingers. “Drink. You’ve work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her and then at the glass as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. He looked back up at her. “Hope?” he asked and something in him seemed to grow tighter. He squared his shoulders and threw back the water, drinking it all in a few gulps. “Where do we start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel thrust a sheet or parchment at him. “Memorize that,” she ordered. “I will sing the tune as it was taught to me. You will need to find a tune that means something to you, to both of you. Your will for her life and devotion to her is what will bring her healing and peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snatched the paper, his tired eyes taking in the phonetic spelling of the Sindarin healing spell with feverish desperation. For his sake and for Sigrid’s, Tauriel hoped the tension inside him didn’t break. From her appearance, Sigrid didn’t have the time for Tauriel to bring him back from a hopeless spiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel sang, repeating the spell over and over until Fili sang with her, his voice growing in confidence as he started weaving a countermelody to what she sang. She smiled at the tune he sang, hearing something bouncy and reminiscent of country songs </span>
  <span>often heard in common inns along major trade routes instead of what she would expect to hear from a member of a dwarven royal family</span>
  <span>. It seemed like something a pair of royals raised in poverty would find comforting in the simplicity and joy of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left him some hours later, listening to him continue singing as she trailed off. As she watched, Sigrid’s expression eased and her rattling breathing smoothed a little. It would take time for her to be free of the illness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will return,” Tauriel promised before she left. She needed to find Kili and tell him what progress had been made and give Fili a chance to solidify his song. It would also be better for him to sing to her alone. Tauriel did not doubt the devotion of his heart for the woman he sang to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned a few times through the night to sing with Fili. The song she’d taught him had changed. The words were the same, but the tune ebbed and flowed and grew like a living thing. She listened for a while before picking up the song alongside him. She handed him a glass of water when his throat ran dry and he choked. They sang for a while longer before Tauriel left again, knowing Sigrid would heal just as well without her there though she worried about leaving her friend’s side in her time of need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paced when she wasn’t with them. Kili stayed by her side, just as concerned as she was. Some hours after dawn, a guard found them in the sitting room for Kili’s family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Sigrid is awake and her fever is gone,” the guard said. “Master Oin asks you to attend them, Lady Tauriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili released a noisy breath, a laugh escaping with it. He grinned up at Tauriel. “Well done, My Love,” he said and pulled her into a warm embrace. She bent to kiss him, clinging a bit in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separated, joyous laughter drifting from them sporadically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go tell Uncle,” Kili said. “You’d best hurry to help Oin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king found her in the middle of the night a week later. He joined her for a moment, sharing her late-night guard duty for a time as they leaned on the parapet, staring out at the dark landscape before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he finally murmured, “for what you did for Princess Sigrid. I don’t know if Fili would have survived her death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel hesitated. If she said what was in her heart, she was sure the King Under the Mountain would not approve. Still, she could not deny the truth. “She is to be a sister to me,” she finally said, “just as His Highness is to be a brother. I could not allow such a fate to befall either of them. I could not count them as family if I turned aside in their time of need.” She braced herself for the coming reprimand. Of course, it was coming. How dare a lowly Silvan elf dare to presume to connect herself to the royal family of Erebor, one of the greatest and most ancient of dwarrow-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As it should be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw tightly to keep from gaping at the king like a landed fish. She stared, wide-eyed at his profile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are Kili’s One,” he murmured, not taking his eyes from the landscape. “Though you have earned my respect as a contributing member of my kingdom, I have been churlish in my actions towards you as you will be part of my family as well.” Finally, he turned to face her. “Forgive me. I have allowed old hatred and grief cloud my judgment of you.” He reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a cloth bag. He took one of her hands and pressed it into her palm as he spoke. “You may ask Ori to translate the runes on this when you start khuzdul lessons tomorrow. Kili should also be willing to tell you what they mean as well.” He inclined his head slightly before sweeping past her in a swirl of regal furs and majestic bearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Dwalin meandered by just as the last trace of the king’s presence vanished. “Something wrong, Lass?” he asked, coming to stand next to her. He glanced over the battlements briefly before looking back up at Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that really just happen?” she asked him as she looked at the pouch in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Dwalin sighed. “Apologized, handed you something mysterious, and disappeared before you could get a word in edgewise, didn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Dwalin said. “He’s never been good with apologies. Take what he’s offered and run. You’re not likely to get more than that.” He patted her shoulder and left the same way King Thorin had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want any more than that,” she whispered. Kili’s One, he’d called her. He’d acknowledged their relationship. He’d acknowledged that she would be part of his family, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal</span>
  </em>
  <span> family of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Erebor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>khuzdul </span>
    <span>lessons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears threatened to drip down her cheeks and she turned back to her post, letting her blurry vision drift across the land before her as she sniffled into a handkerchief and blinked rapidly until she had her emotions under control, a smile playing on her lips. Once she’d calmed, she carefully upended the bag he’d given her. Something bright silver fell onto her palm as well as a folded parchment. She opened the note first and read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As soon as Fili and Sigrid are married, we will start on yours and Kili’s. Take time to think of what traditions of your people you would like to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     -T</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel lowered the note, tears once again threatening to fall. She breathed deeply until she could control herself before looking at the other thing she held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first impression of it had been silver. Looking at it closer, she realized it was as close to silver as she was to one of the Noldorian High Elves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d given her a mithril band with runes etched with a lovely, flowing geometric pattern. Runes were carved deeper into the metal in places. She stroked the surface reverently, appreciating the kingly gift as she turned back to her watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel found Lira a few nights later and drew the dwarrowdam aside. Lira lifted her eyebrows at Tauriel, obviously amused until she noted Tauriel’s expression. Lira glanced around, saw no one nearby, and pulled her behind a tapestry. And through a wall. Or what Tauriel thought was a wall. A section of stone had slid aside at Lira’s push.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside,” Lira murmured. “Quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel did as told. The stone slid back behind them a moment later, leaving them in complete darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scratch sounded near Tauriel’s elbow, followed by a hiss and a sudden flare. Lira set the flame of her match to a small candle stub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Nori’d recruited you,” Lira said casually as she walked deeper into the secret passage. “Come with me. You can report directly to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to hurry,” Tauriel said. “There isn’t much time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lira nodded once and started jogging. Subtle clicking and hisses sounded with every other step she took and Tauriel realized she heard the dwarrowdam’s prosthetic. She’d never been around her somewhere so quiet that she could hear it but now, in the silence of the seldom-used tunnels, she could hear the mechanics working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rounded a bend and the ground suddenly dropped out from beneath Tauriel’s feet. She yelped as she landed heavily on the steeply sloped floor and slid down stone. Lira laughed as she slid in front of her, springing to her feet what had to be two floors beneath where they’d started. Lira led the way through a few more twists and turns before pushing another section of wall aside. Outside she saw an alley between what smelled like an inn and a tanner in the lower markets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here,” Lira ordered as she pulled her hood over her dark hair. She ran her fingers through her beard, quickly pulling it out of the two braids looped back into her long hair and into a single, simple twist she left down the front of her chest. She mussed her hair, making it frizzy and covering half her face before she left the tunnel and closed the doorway behind her. She’d adopted a shuffling, limping gait and bent slightly, slouching as she went. If Tauriel had met her out in Erebor’s streets, she wouldn’t have immediately recognized her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Lira to return with a redheaded dwarf. It took Tauriel a minute to realize it was Nori. He’d changed his hair from its distinctive three peaks and three sections of beard into something intricate and long, closer to how she’d seen Oin or Bifur wear their hair and beards. He’d also stuffed something into his coat to make him seem more robust and muscular than his natural lithe frame. A dirty bandage hanging across one eye completed the ensemble, hiding the intelligence of his gaze beneath what most would deem an infirmity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have for me?” Nori asked once the wall had sealed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An attack,” Tauriel said. “I heard of it as I patrolled near the still-abandoned mines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love having an elf on my side,” Nori grinned. “You hear so much that no one expects you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s all well and good,” Tauriel said, “but we need to reach the Hall of Kings right away. They’re sending in a large force. Three dozen strong. Possibly more. They’ll attack just after sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done,” Nori said. “Head to the guardhouse. We’ll need the guard to help contain </span>
  <span>the situation and keep civilians from being involved</span>
  <span>. Lira and I will head to the Hall now to protect our King and Consort. Go. We’ve only a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel didn’t argue. “How do I get to the guardhouse from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lira told her as she rebraided her hair and dropped her cloak on the ground. She wore her axes and a rapier at her hip. Nori was finishing up his own hair and beard, his pauper’s clothes already discarded for the finer leathers and wools he preferred. Tauriel assumed he wore numerous knives on his person beyond the few she could easily see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay at the guardhouse,” Nori told Tauriel just as she turned to take off. “We’ll need someone we can trust to make sure no prisoners ‘accidentally’ go missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded and took off at a sprint, racing against the setting sun to reach the guardhouse in time to send reinforcements to the Hall of Kings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secret passage let her out in Dwalin’s office. She climbed through the trap door just behind his chair and sealed the passage shut before dashing into the assembly room. Shifts would be changing soon. She needed to reach the Desk Sergeant before the guards were sent out on patrols. She just hoped one of the few dwarrow that would work with her was on duty. Otherwise, she could be in for a lengthy argument they didn’t have time for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in luck. Sort of. Sergeant Derlum ruled the guards under her command as strictly as Dwalin. She didn’t hate Tauriel but she didn’t particularly like her either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sergeant,” Tauriel said with a bow. “I have orders to send a contingent of guards to the Hall of Kings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” Derlum asked without looking up from her ledger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derlum’s scratching quill paused and she slowly raised her head to stare at Tauriel from where she sat on her high stool before her raised desk. From such a position, Tauriel was only a scant few inches taller than her. “Whose orders?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel paused. She couldn’t very well tell her it was Nori, nor could she lie and say it was Dwalin that ordered them. She swallowed and took a chance. “The King’s Spymaster,” she said. In a room filling with dwarrow, she hoped Derlum wouldn’t object to receiving only a title instead of a name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Derlum asked. “What’s the situation? Be thorough, but concise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel told her, trying not to shift her weight or fidget. She didn’t instinctively know the time beneath the stone as dwarrow did but she knew they were going to be close if not too late for the fight. When she finished Derlum nodded. “I’ll prepare the necessary guards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Men paced when they were nervous. Hobbits baked. Dwarrow fought. Elves, well. Tauriel was nervous now. She stood unmoving just inside the guardhouse door, awaiting further instructions. Dwarrow moved around her, some giving her a wide berth as they took in her rigid stance and unblinking eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had done all she could to help Derlum prepare the relief force and send them off, trying to hurry them along. A few tried to ignore orders, unwilling to take them from the resident elf. Derlum soon had them in line and trotting out the door to the Hall of Kings. Tauriel had then made sure other patrols continued as normal. Just because someone was attacking the king and his consort didn’t mean the rest of the city should be left without some semblance of the usual guard patrols.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed. A few dwarrow that were sent out to their usual patrols instead of to assist in the Hall of Kings wandered in with petty thieves or other crimes to report. Still, Tauriel didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until Derlum arrived with her forces and their prisoners. Some of them at least. A few were taken straight to the dungeons with Lira and Dwalin to question them and try to get more information out of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel assisted Derlum with logging the prisoners and then started patrolling up and down the cellblock, making sure none of them somehow slipped away or unexpectedly died. Most of the dwarrow within the cells seemed almost relieved to be in them or at least resigned to their fates. They sat on the stone benches, heads often hanging low, and exhaustion and perhaps regret lining their slumped shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another hour went by and Dwalin entered the guardhouse. A young dam with him. He pushed her into his office and closed the door tightly behind him. Tauriel continued her patrols. Moments later, Dwalin exited his office and directed the dam into an empty cell. He turned to Tauriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve some more questioning to do,” he said, eyes scanning the dwarrow in the other cells. “Make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel bowed. “Yes, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin nodded and took another dwarf out of a cell into his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pattern continued for another hour before Dwalin left again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost two hours later, word reached the guardhouse in the form of Dwalin sauntering in, a satisfied air about him. Tauriel was walking near the open door to the main portion of the guardhouse when he did. She stopped to see if he needed anything from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got them all,” he declared to the room at large, his voice carrying into the temporary cellblock. “Jubral will be tried for treason as the leader and creator of the regicidal plot. It’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ragged cheer rose from the main room of the guardhouse. In the cells, Tauriel heard a few groans but also a large number of resigned sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin entered the cellblock a few moments later with a group of guards. He set them to moving their prisoners to the dungeons to await trial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tauriel,” Dwalin barked as she moved to help the dwarrow with their task. “My office. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perplexed, Tauriel did as told and followed Dwalin. He shut the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nori told me of your part in Jubral’s capture. Well done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only sorry I couldn’t find them sooner,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin waved a dismissive hand. “I’ve been watching you for some time now. You’ve also been putting extra time training new recruits, keeping up with your own training, taking on all the grunt work thrown at you by the sergeants that create the schedules, guard Kili when he’s outside The Mountain, and never complain. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel hesitated for half a heartbeat. “I need purpose,” she said. “My life before The Battle was that of a guard. Captain of Thranduil’s guard, yes, but still a guard. It is all I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be a princess of Erebor soon enough,” Dwalin growled. “What will you do then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue with my duties if it is allowed,” she said, resisting the urge to shrug. “If it is not, I will strive to find another purpose for my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwalin tapped a finger on the surface of his desk. “As it stands, there is no law saying royalty cannot be a member of the guard,” he said. “Fili and Kili both served as members in Ered Luin.” His finger continued tap, tap, tapping. “I will assign your duties from now on,” he said finally. “Your first priority is the safety of the royal family. I should have placed you as a personal guard to them long ago. Having you married to one of them will only make your task easier, though I will add others to your retinue when that time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m promoting you,” Dwalin growled and his hand went still. “Consider yourself a private bodyguard to Prince Kili from this day onward alongside young Gimli. Mahal knows I should assign one to each member of the family. Kili’s just the easiest one to take care of at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain,” Tauriel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Dwalin said. “You’re no longer part of the general guard. Call me Dwalin. I also expect your help in training new recruits and helping with relations with the lower classes in the mountain. Nori, Lira, and Their Majesties have plans that I’d like you to help implement and improve. Now go. Rest. Fili’s getting married tomorrow and you’re standing with his side. I suggest you be in top form for the wedding or I’ll have you patrolling empty storerooms for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel smiled, bowed, and left, heading to her rooms in the royal wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t Captain of the Guard by any stretch and honestly, she didn’t want that position. Dwalin filled it too well within the mountain. No. It was something better. It was trust from the Captain, something she had wondered if she’d ever earn from him. And possibly, it was a modicum of respect as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could not ask for much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only dwarrow of Erebor, Bilbo, Sigrid, her family, and Tauriel were allowed to attend or participate in the crown prince of Erebor’s actual wedding. However, diplomats from neighboring countries had been invited to the much less entertaining ceremony in Dale and then to Erebor for the Durin’s Day celebrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel and Kili had been one of the first couples to join in the dancing after Thorin and Bilbo started the celebrations. After that, Kili had been claimed by a dwarrowdam from the Iron Hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel stood off to the side of the dancefloor, her eyes tracking Kili’s every move. As the unmarried prince of Erebor, he was also the most eligible bachelor apparently, even if he did wear promise beads in his hair. Diplomatically, he was obligated to dance with all those that invited him to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to, but Tauriel seethed with deeply irritated jealousy. Cursed title-seekers and gold diggers. She wondered just how much trouble she would be in if something unsavory found its way into each and every one of their beds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fooling anyone, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not as stealthy as you think you are,” Tauriel retorted without turning to look at Legolas as he stepped up beside her. For once, he wasn’t dressed in the greens he wore while patrolling the Greenwood. He was resplendent in silvers and greys. A touch of red embroidery at his collar and a crimson sash added a splash of fall color to his ensemble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a room filled with so many noisy dwarrow, is there a need to even try to be quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel’s lips tipped up at one corner. “I suppose not,” she agreed. She touched the top of the full skirt on her dress. The dwarrowdam who had made her dress hadn’t shirked from her duties, embracing Tauriel’s height and lithe figure. It was a striking shade of red, the bodice close-fitting and off the shoulder, material crossing across her front to wrap around her and drape into the full skirt. Not as full as dwarfin fashion dictated, it was still made of more fabric than Tauriel had ever worn at one time in her life. Out of necessity, it was made of multiple layers, the outer few discreetly slit up the front to give any dwarf who danced with her a place to stand. The lace outer layer was patterned with large roses and studded with glittering red and gold gems. She’d coiled her hair up on the back of her head in a series of tight curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope there are no ill feelings between us,” Legolas said abruptly. “I know I have not been the best friend to you recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel looked away from the dam clinging to her Kili to blink at Legolas. She hesitated, gathering her thoughts. Finally, she said, “I understand that you were concerned for me and my well-being in my new home. I do appreciate that but you must understand that I will never call The Greenwood home again. My heart no longer yearns to walk amongst the shadows of the trees when I can stand atop a mountain and bask in the glory of the stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legolas dipped his head in understanding. “Know that you will always have a friend there, even if you do not wish to return to my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, mellon nin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to watch the dancing. Tauriel had lost sight of Kili and scanned the crowds, hoping to find him again. Sigrid and Fili danced by, smiling and staring at each other as they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look happy together,” Legolas remarked. “I am glad Princess Sigrid recovered from her illness. Do you know if sh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are!” A voice interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel watched bemused as just the tips of Legolas’s ears turned pink. “For the love of Eru!” Legolas heaved an exasperated sigh and then deftly stepped to Tauriel’s far side, putting her between him and the redheaded dwarf approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Gimli,” Tauriel greeted happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tauriel,” Gimli said with a nod of the head. “Prince Legolas. I’ve been looking for you,” he continued, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Legolas all but drawled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I have a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not back in an hour, send a rescue party,” Legolas murmured to Tauril as he followed Gimli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed as she watched them go, bemusement easing her spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Kili asked as he walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Gimli is pestering Prince Legolas again. Are your admirers finished with you?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They may not be done with me, but I’m done with them,” Kili said. “Dance with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jealous frustration eased its grip on her heart as she took his hand in hers. “I would love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could walk onto the dancefloor, Kili caught sight of Fili leading Sigrid out the doors. He joined in the good-natured teasing as they disappeared out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe Bilbo lost the bet,” Kili said as they took up position as the music started once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel nodded. “I believe you are correct.” She looked back toward the door where her friend and her new husband had left. “May they find the happiness they deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are One,” Kili said simply. “Mahal created them for each other. They just need time to realize it for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” Tauriel asked. She knew the belief dwarrow had about their Ones. It still confused her sometimes though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahal created us as One. I don’t need any more assurance than that.” He kissed her hand and swept her into the dance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos, comments, and prompts!</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dis has good hearing.</p>
<p>Fili's flustered.</p>
<p>Gimli is quite determined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse. Enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>Thank you MoonlightRurouni for being an amazing and awesome beta!</p>
<p>Thank you all for sticking with me for this long! I hope I haven't disappointed you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p>
<p><br/>“That’s finally over and done,” Kili said and flopped onto the couch in what was now just his and his mother’s rooms. The Durin’s Day celebrations still continued some levels beneath them, but only those that took such things far too seriously still remained.</p>
<p>“I hope they do well together,” Tauriel said as she tucked her legs up onto the couch beside her and leaned over until she rested against Kili’s chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will,” Kili said. “They’re One after all.”</p>
<p>“Give them time to discover that for themselves,” Dis said from her armchair. She yawned widely before standing. “Don’t be up too late,” she suggested before disappearing to her bedroom.</p>
<p>Kili and Tauriel bid her goodnight and remained quiet for a time, both watching the flames in the hearth flicker and slowly devour the wood that gave them life.</p>
<p>Kili marveled at Tauriel’s hair for a while, enjoying the feel of it sliding against his fingers. He started weaving patterns into it. Just because he rarely did his own hair in braids didn’t mean he didn’t know how to do them. He worked in the braid she’d wear after they married before quickly unraveling it and starting the pattern for his family into it. He continued for a time, braiding in signs of who she was and what he hoped she would become before unraveling them again, careful to never leave any signs of what he’d been doing.</p>
<p>“When would you like to marry?”</p>
<p>His fingers twitched in her hair, stilling halfway through the warrior’s braid. He looked down at where she was studying his face.</p>
<p>He swallowed. “That depends. Which culture do you want to follow? If you want to follow mine, there’s a bit of work to do with the courting gifts and all.”</p>
<p>“As much as I love seeing you work and create, I think I’d rather marry sooner,” Tauriel said, a shy smile lifting the corners of her lips. “How would you feel about following more of my people’s traditions? We would marry at Midsummer.”</p>
<p>“Midsummer it is,” Kili grinned and leaned over to kiss her. When they separated he glanced down the hall to the private rooms. “Mother may have a thing or two to say about that though,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“You can bet I do!” Dis’ voice drifted down the hall. “No self-respecting son of mine will get married without the proper beads and braids!”</p>
<p>Tauriel stifled laughter in Kili’s chest as he stared slack-jawed at the hallway. “One of these days I’ll remember how good her hearing is,” he muttered. Louder, he called, “What if I already have the beads ready?”</p>
<p>“Then a Midsummer wedding it will be!” Dis called back.</p>
<p>Grinning, Kili bent and kissed Tauriel soundly.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Early one spring morning, Kili walked into the royal training yard and found Fili already there, abusing a target with every throwing weapon he owned. Kili had little hope for the target lasting more than another twenty minutes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Kili asked as he leaned against the rail near Fili.</p>
<p>Fili threw another ax and watched as it thudded into the target. It shuddered and a small piece of it fell to the ground, a throwing knife going with it. “What makes you think something’s wrong?” Fili asked as he picked up another knife from the pile sitting on an upside-down barrel next to him.</p>
<p>Kili just raised his eyebrows and said, “Really, Fee?”</p>
<p>Fili sighed and lowered his arm and the knife. “Something’s wrong with Sigrid,” he said.</p>
<p>“Wrong how?” Kili asked and straightened. “She’s not ill, is she?”</p>
<p>“No, no. Nothing like that,” Fili said and rubbed at the back of his head. “It’s-” he broke off and sighed. “She’s been sad lately and I’m not sure why.”</p>
<p>“Did you ask her?” Kili asked.</p>
<p>“Do I look like Uncle Thorin?” Fili demanded and picked the knife up again. “Of course I asked. She said it’s ‘women’s stuff,’ whatever that means.”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Kili said.</p>
<p>“I think I may know what it is.”</p>
<p>Both Fili and Kili turned. While they’d been talking, Tauriel had entered. Her shirt was dirty as if she’d been in a fight. She must have just come from training new recruits, Kili realized as he climbed up onto the second fence rail so he could be level with her as she stepped into his embrace. He kissed her sweetly, enjoying her presence.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Amralime,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” she said and then looked at Fili.</p>
<p>He tapped the throwing knife against his palm, the only sign of his impatience.</p>
<p>Tauriel didn’t bother to disentangle herself from Kili’s arms even though he loosened his hold on her should she desire to move away from him.</p>
<p>“Human women often find themselves with child soon after their wedding,” Tauriel said and Fili’s eyes widened. “Perhaps she has not done so and is worried she will be unable to bear children at all.”</p>
<p>“How soon after they’re married?” Kili asked.</p>
<p>“From what I understand, some maybe soon after their wedding night.”</p>
<p>The knife slipped in Fili’s grip and he sliced his palm. He cursed as the blade fell to the ground. “Pregnant?” he demanded. “Already?”</p>
<p>“I would guess that she’s not,” Tauriel said. “I do advise that you go talk to her about it but be delicate.”</p>
<p>“Delicate. Right,” Fili said and started picking up his arsenal and stashing them on his person, including those stuck into the target he’d been busy decimating. He moved in a sort of daze, his fingers often slipping when trying to put a blade in its proper place.</p>
<p>“Leave them,” Kili ordered as he pulled Fili away from the target after he almost sliced his wrist open trying to put a dagger away. “I’ll bring them to your rooms after I practice my archery.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Kee,” Fili said and dashed out of the room.</p>
<p>Kili and Tauriel watched him go, amusement clear on their faces. As Kili picked up Fili’s weapons, he glanced at Tauriel out of the corner of his eye. “So,” he said, drawing the word out slightly and hoping for a casual tone instead of the heightened terror and anxiety roiling inside him, “how soon do elves usually get pregnant after they marry?”</p>
<p>Tauriel smiled at him. “It can take many years,” she said. “I think the shortest time was around twenty. You do not need to worry about becoming a father in the near future.”</p>
<p>“Right. Good.” He paused. “Not that being a dad wouldn’t be good it’s just- I mean- I don’t not-”</p>
<p>She laughed and kissed him, cutting off his panicked stammering. “I understand,” she said.</p>
<p>His shoulders sagged in relief. “That’s good because I’m not sure I knew where to go with that.”</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>“You’re a bit early,” Kili greeted the lone elf. “The wedding’s not for another week. I was also led to believe there would be more of you.”</p>
<p>Legolas patted his horse’s side. It turned and headed into the stables with no one leading it. The groomsman that had come to collect the horse watched it for a moment, glanced at Legolas, shrugged, and followed the horse. “Others will join us on the actual wedding day,” he said. “I’d like to spend some time with Tauriel before the event if that is at all possible.”</p>
<p>Kili took in Legolas’ solid stance, the blankness to his features, and the ever-so-slightly clenched jaw. The elf had been showing up to the mountain a lot lately, ever since Kili and Tauriel’s upcoming wedding had been announced. He came with every elvish delegation into the mountain and also on his own a time or two. He was often with Tauriel, following along behind her on her guard duties, joining her in training Erebor’s new recruits (claiming that doing so helped with inter-kingdom unity), and tagging along when she went hunting outside the mountain.</p>
<p>At first, Kili struggled with the elf being around so often. He’d feared Legolas would once again try to convince Tauriel to leave Erebor and return to Mirkwood. After the third visit, the elf prince made with the sole purpose of seeing Tauriel, Kili had told Tauriel about his worries. She’d kissed him and assured him she had no intentions of ever leaving his side, no matter what Legolas or Thranduil might do or offer to persuade her to go back to the woodland realm. He’d done his best not to worry since then.</p>
<p>Seeing Legolas now, outwardly calm except for the slight stiffening of muscles in his jaw, Kili realized the elf had never been trying to take Tauriel back to Greenwood. He just wanted to spend time with his friend before she got married.</p>
<p>“I’ll never stop her from spending time with you,” Kili said, “not that she’d ever let me try to make her do anything. You are welcome here as her friend as long as she wants you here.”</p>
<p>Legolas’s jaw relaxed and he inclined his head once. “Where might I find her?” he asked.</p>
<p>“She’ll be at the guardhouse about now,” he said. “Her shift should be ending soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Legolas bowed and left.</p>
<p>Kili watched him go. “She’ll be glad you came!” he called after Legolas. The elf looked over his shoulder, nodded once, and continued on his way.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Kili caught Legolas’s elbow the next afternoon amidst the dwarrow bustling in and out of the mountain, bringing food and drink to the carts waiting to be taken to the location Tauriel and Sigrid had decided would be a good spot for the wedding feast. A company of elves just visible in the distance rode toward the mountain on the main road. “You said others would be coming for the wedding. You didn’t tell me one of them would be your father.”</p>
<p>Legolas tilted his head to the side, a perplexed look crossing his face. “And why would he not come?” he demanded. “My father is as much family to Tauriel as I am.”</p>
<p>Kili paused in the irritated tirade threatening to spill out of his mouth. “Fair enough,” he said, remembering what Tauriel had said about Greenwood’s king taking her in after her parents were killed. “I guess I didn’t expect someone who exiled her from her home to come to her wedding.”</p>
<p>“Those were the actions of a king,” Legolas said, his head tilting back slightly so he could look down his nose at Kili. Dratted elves and their unfair advantages. “Tell me your own Uncle wouldn’t do something similar.”</p>
<p>Kili wanted to argue. He really did. But Thorin could be unpredictable, especially when it came to whether or not he would treat someone as kin or a subject in many situations. Kili couldn’t be sure Thorin wouldn’t banish him if he tried to order him at arrow point to turn around and help one of Thorin’s greatest enemies.</p>
<p>Legolas just nodded once at Kili and continued on his way.</p>
<p>“What are you doing down here?” Fili demanded, coming to stand next to his brother. “You’re supposed to be upstairs getting ready.”</p>
<p>Kili looked pointedly at the oncoming entourage of elves, specifically at the banner declaring Thranduil was among them. “Playing ambassador. You need to get ready too,” he said.</p>
<p>“Not your job today,” Fili said and turned Kili bodily around before shoving him gently toward one of the many staircases leading up into the mountain. “Bilbo will handle the elves. You have to get ready.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“No buts. You’re going to be late for your own wedding.”</p>
<p>Kili inhaled sharply. “Right. I’m off then. Where’s Bilbo?”</p>
<p>“Coming down the stairs now.” Fili gave him another shove, this one a bit more insistent. “Go. I’ll head up and change in a minute. I’m just going to warn Bilbo Thranduil’s with the Mirkwood delegation.”</p>
<p>Kili started his way up to the royal quarters, feeling a bit dazed. Logically, he’d known today was his wedding day. He’d made the beads, worked with Bombur on the food choices alongside Tauriel, gone through fitting after fitting with Dori and Nori, looked over invitation styles with Ori, spoke with Dwalin and Gimli about security, and countless other little tasks, but for some reason, it hadn’t quite sunk in until that moment that he was getting married. That night.</p>
<p>At least the entire kingdom wouldn’t be in attendance as they had been for Fili and Sigrid’s wedding.</p>
<p>He reached his rooms, soon to be his and Tauriel’s, only to find Thorin and Dori waiting for him, both already dressed in their finest clothes.</p>
<p>“Where’s your brother?” Thorin asked as they walked inside. His mother had graciously offered to take up residence in another, smaller suite in the royal wing. Kili hadn’t realized how many personal items had been hers. The receiving room seemed almost bare without her influence there. She’d even taken the couches and armchairs with her. A new, luxurious couch had been delivered that morning, courtesy of his mother with the message that it was an early wedding present.</p>
<p>“Kili?” Dori prompted a slight look of concern crossing his face when Kili didn’t respond immediately.</p>
<p>“He’s warning Bilbo. Thranduil is coming with the delegation from Mirkwood.”</p>
<p>Thorin sighed, his own distraction fading a bit at the mention of his husband. “Of course he is.” He shook his head in dismay or to clear his head, Kili couldn’t tell. “Go. Get dressed. Do you have everything you need?”</p>
<p>Kili glanced at Dori who nodded. “Yes, Uncle. Dori brought it up last night.”</p>
<p>“Good. Good.”</p>
<p>Kili fled to his rooms, unsure of what to make of Thorin’s behavior. Why would he be distracted? He wasn’t the one getting married. Or did he not approve of Kili’s choice to follow more of Tauriel’s peoples’ traditions? For some reason, Kili couldn’t fathom Thorin’s distraction. Mostly, Thorin was fairly easy to read. But he’d been a bit off the last week or so.</p>
<p>Shoving the thoughts away, Kili pulled off the clothes he’d worn for the morning and started dressing in the clothes Dori had delivered. For the most part, they were simple. Durin blue trousers and shirt, a black tunic edged in gold. His coat, however, was elaborate. Long, for dwarven style, it reached his ankles and was left open. Gold embroidery flashed along its length, both dwarvish geometric designs (courtesy of Nori), and intricate images from the quest (Sigrid’s beautiful work) decorated it and told the story of how he and Tauriel met.</p>
<p>As he finished pulling the coat on, Thorin knocked at his door. After being allowed entrance, he showed Kili the contents of the box he’d been carrying.</p>
<p>“Your mother wanted you to have these,” he said as Kili carefully picked up the golden chains and cuffs, sapphires and emeralds studding them. “Your father wore these on their wedding day.”</p>
<p>Kili looked up at Thorin, startled. There hadn’t been much wealth left back when Dis married Vili. He knew little of his father, had never met him. “These were his?”</p>
<p>Thorin nodded and motioned for Kili to sit. He did so as Thorin stepped behind him and started tugging his hair, twisting and braiding it around the fine chains, weaving it expertly. He attached the ear cuffs as Kili watched, trying to imagine his father having the same thing done to him by his family.</p>
<p>“He would be proud of you,” Thorin said as he attached the last clasp to the back of his head. “We are proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kili murmured, thinking back to the dream - out of body experience? - he’d had after Bolg had almost killed him. He’d wondered then if Vili was proud of him. Had he really heard his father’s voice? He’d never talked to Fili about it. Had told his mother once she’d reached Erebor about what he’d witnessed. She’d fought tears until he’d embraced her then sobbed quietly into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hurry or we’ll be late!” Dori called from the other room.</p>
<p>After exchanging a quick, not-teary hug, (no really. There were no tears. None at all), Thorin and Kili went back to the main room. Dori eyed Kili’s clothes critically for a moment before nodding and they all headed back down to the mountain’s vestibule.</p>
<p>Their ponies waited for them, cleaned, saddled, and with gems and flowers braided into their manes and tails. They mounted and rode to where the feast had been set up between Erebor and the Greenwood, well away from the main road.</p>
<p>Tauriel and the elves of Mirkwood were already there, as well as the rest of the Company and their immediate families, Sigrid, and her family. All would witness the first part of the wedding, the feasting, the blessings, and the beads they would braid into each other’s hair - the one concession to dwarfish tradition given, though the beads would be gold, to replace the silver beads they already wore, to match the elvish tradition of the rings they usually exchanged.</p>
<p>The feast itself lasted for hours. The ale and wine flowed, stories were told, and well-wishes given. There was singing and dancing as the evening wore on. Darkness fell and the bright starlight shone on them and in Tauriel’s eyes as she danced with Kili.</p>
<p>Finally, it was time for the blessings. Kili and Tauriel stood in the middle of their families and friends. Thranduil stood in place of Tauriel’s mother and Dis stood in place of Kili’s father, their closest kin.</p>
<p>Kili couldn’t say what the blessings said, too focused on the beautiful elf standing opposite him, her fingers clasped in his. Finally, Dis handed him the golden marriage beads he’d made. He carefully unraveled Tauriel’s betrothal braid and remade it as Dis spoke. Then Tauriel did the same to him as Thranduil spoke, finishing with “Blessings on you both.”</p>
<p>Tauriel surged forward and down, kissing Kili thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around her and twisted, dipping her deeply. She grinned and laughed against his lips before he righted her. They lingered together, noses brushing, breaths mingling, and lips exchanging quick, small, intimate kisses.</p>
<p>Someone in the audience cleared their throat loudly.</p>
<p>Kili leaned back to glare at whoever it was (he suspected Dwalin). Tauriel chased after his lips for a moment before standing straight with a sigh.</p>
<p>And then the hugging and well wishes began. Kili felt like he was passed from one guest to the next for the next five minutes. They felt like an eternity before he was able to return his attention to Tauriel.</p>
<p>“I can’t seem to stop smiling,” she confessed to him.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” he said and surged up onto his toes to kiss her again.</p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
<p>Regardless of their opinion of Tauriel, Erebor’s citizens used the younger prince’s wedding as an excuse to celebrate. When the wedding party returned to the mountain, they found most of Erebor spread through the main level, crowded together in the Hall of Kings, enjoying an impromptu feast and entertainment provided by members of guilds that dealt in entertainment. Lira was soon pulled from Nori’s side to join the Dancer’s Guild. Kili watched as she laughingly let her fellow guild members push her onto a stage that had been built in the Hall of Kings. Music started anew and she spun easily into a complex dance that drew the eye of many. Nori stood smugly at the foot of the stage, smirking up at his One.</p>
<p>“She does dance well,” Tauriel remarked as she watched, squeezing Kili’s fingers gently.</p>
<p>“She’s the best,” Kili said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Do any elves dance like that?” Gimli asked, looking beyond Kili and Tauriel at Legolas who stood at Tauriel’s other side. He’d been asking the elf question after question all night, even on the ride back to the mountain. Legolas had finally made sure someone stood between him and the red-haired dwarf.</p>
<p>Legolas snapped. “An elf can’t get a moment’s peace from you, can he?”</p>
<p>“I’m quite determined,” Gimli said, grinning all the wider, and moved in front of Kili so he could stand toe-to-toe with Legolas.</p>
<p>“Determined to do what?” Legolas demanded as he stepped around Tauriel. She tried not to smirk at his uncharacteristic lack of composure. “Send me to the brink of insanity with your never-ending questions? Annoy me with your nattering? What?”</p>
<p>“Determined to see all the ways you will react to someone,” Gimli replied and shifted his stance so he leaned back on his feet slightly, his thumbs hooked into his belt.</p>
<p>“You want to see a reaction?” Legolas demanded. “Here is one for you.” He reached out, quick as only an elf can be, grabbed Gimli’s hand, and slapped something into it before spinning on his heel and sliding easily through the crowds away from them. His bright blond hair and superior height keeping him from completely disappearing amongst the masses of celebrators.</p>
<p>Curious, Kili leaned forward as Gimli looked into his palm. He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud.</p>
<p>“A courtship bead?” Gimli asked and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Where did he learn-?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he has his sources,” Tauriel said. “The question is, what will you do about it?”</p>
<p>Gimli took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and marched into the crowds shouting, “Come back here, you pointy-eared, elvish princeling! I have a few things I’d like to say to you and a silver ring burning a hole in my pocket!”</p>
<p>“It’s about time,” Kili said, laughing as they watched Gimli chase after Legolas.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Tauriel said. “I’ll need to find Master Nori in the morning. I believe I just won a bet. For now, though, I think I’d like to go back to our rooms if it’s at all agreeable to you?”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Kili said and darted forward. Tauriel started to stumble but he pulled gently on her arm, shifted his weight, and caught her easily in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Around them, the Company, a few elves, humans, and dwarrow cheered as they started their way toward the beginning of their lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All that is left is the epilogue. Please leave comments, questions, kudos, and prompts for other fics you'd like me to write.</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short. It is just an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
<p>I'll handle the rest at the end. See you there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Epilogue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost home,” Kili said, brushing Tauriel’s hair from her eyes. The last twenty years had been kind to them both. There had been some question on how their lifespans would compare but after fifteen years of marriage, it was evident that Tauriel’s timeless beauty and grace was no longer timeless. She now aged at the same rate as Kili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my choice,” Tauriel had told him when he’d asked her about it, whether he’d doomed her to a shorter life. “I asked the Valar to never let me be parted from you.” He’d kissed her soundly and they’d started their journey a week later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d traveled first to the Iron Hills before making their way south toward Gondor and then further south to the Haradrim and other kingdoms, seeking peace treaties and establishing trade routes through potentially dangerous and hostile territory. They worked their way across southern Middle Earth with their entourage, including Gimli, now promoted to the personal guard to the prince and princess of Erebor. His One traveled with them, the only other elf in the party but the only one needed to create diplomatic ties for the Woodland Realm in the name of his father, King Thranduil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They worked their way north after three years of establishing ties with southern kingdoms and peoples, winding their way up to the Shire and eventually to check on the regent in Ered Luin. They then turned back towards Erebor, planning to visit for a year or so before starting another long-term diplomatic mission to the far reaches of the east.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped in Rivendell on their return journey. Tauriel disappeared shortly after their arrival, saying she had a desire to meet Lord Elrond’s daughter and to also speak to Elrond himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili finally found her as evening threatened to turn to night. He’d wandered until he found a familiar fountain. She sat on the edge of it, her feet in the water. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and turned to kiss him. “I’ve missed you too,” she said and patted the edge of the fountain next to her. “Join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stripped off his boots and socks and climbed onto the fountain’s rim beside her. She leaned against him immediately, her head atop his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you this evening?” he asked as they watched the water flow from one basin to another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Tauriel turned her head so she could rub her nose gently against his hair, her lips lingering. “I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that Love?” he asked, turning to look up at her, stretching slightly so their noses bumped and he could brush a gentle kiss to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted closed as she relaxed into the kiss. “We’re going to need to return to Erebor and stay a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” Kili asked and kissed along her jaw before returning to her lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with child,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili froze, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tauriel’s eyes opened lazily and time seemed to alter slightly, making Kili feel like he could leisurely count each and everyone of her eyelashes. His heart seemed to stop for a single beat and then started again, harder, almost painfully, as if to make up for the lost moment and to remind him he was still alive and to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kili Darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked and his voice most certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> squeak. He cleared his throat. “You are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, smiling amusedly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kili jumped to his feet on the edge of the fountain and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her with as much ardor as he could summon. The rest of their lives, already something he looked forward to enjoying each and every day, suddenly seemed that much brighter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you believe the series is finally finished? Me neither! I mean, I started Marriage of Convenience back in August of 2018. and here we are, two and a half years later and I'm finally posting the very last bit.</p>
<p>Thank you all, from the bottom of my fragile writer's heart, for sticking with me this long and leaving me your wonderful comments, kudos, prompts, and everything else.</p>
<p>A special thanks to MoonlightRurouni for being my amazing and awesome beta! I never would have finished this without their help.</p>
<p>I feel the need to leave special thanks for two others. ISeeFire and Strictlynofrills. The two of you kind of took my under your wings and helped me through my insecurities and always left great feedback and comments. I'm very grateful we managed to connect and become friends. You're both amazing.</p>
<p>On that note, if you haven't read anything by ISeeFire or Strictlynofrills, GOOD READ THEIR STUFF NOW! IT'S FREAKING FANTASTIC! I take a lot of inspiration from their writing styles and plots and advice.</p>
<p>Thank you all for taking the time to stick around this long, and so, for the last time in this series (for now?), </p>
<p>Happy Reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos!</p><p>Please leave comments!</p><p>Please leave prompts!</p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>